As They Should Be
by azami-x
Summary: NEW CHAPTER The purpose of the amulet Inuyasha recieved from his mother is revealed. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha attempt to make peace for the sake of their mutual mission. Sesshomaru likes ramen! Please read and review!Rated for LAAC.
1. Bickering and Misunderstandings

Chapter 1: Bickering and misunderstandings

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but the storyline is mine.

After many weeks of relentless shard hunting, the mood of the group was a dark one. They were at each other's throats, constantly bickering, giving one another the "silent treatment." Well….this at least applied to Inuyasha and Kagome…and the others were growing tired of their constant fighting.

"Would ya hurry up already?!?" Inuyasha basked at Kagome.

"I'm trying, you stupid baka! Get off my back!" she fired back at him.

They'd been trying to get a fire started for 10 minutes, but the wood was still damp from the previous day's rain. Sango and Miroku sighed in unison. They had decided to stay out the fights between Inuyasha and Kagome, and go about their business. They're arguing had become much too much of a normality for them to flinch when it happened each time. Suddenly, Miroku raised his head in alarm. "Something's coming.." he said quickly. Both Sango and Miroku jumped to their feet. The presence had also caught the attention of the quarreling Kagome and Inuyasha. Just then, above the trees, they caught sight of Kikyo's soul collectors. Miroku and Sango both relaxed, realizing that it wasn't an oncoming attack. "It's only Kikyo. I wonder what she's doing in these parts?" Miroku pondered out loud.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, and saw that her face had gone from angry to sad. "Kagome..I.." he began, but she turned away from him and broke in. " Just go," she murmured, the pain in her voice obvious, "You're going to go regardless of what I say, so just go." The hanyou winced at her tone, knowing that she was already feeling hurt. He knew that everytime he left to see Kikyo, that it hurt Kagome deeply, though it was not his intent…but he had to talk to her. Kikyo could know the latest whereabouts of their sworn enemy, Naraku…and part of him…deep down…just want to make sure that she was alright. He could sense Kagome's tensity and could smell the tears that were surely welling up in her eyes. He stepped toward her, opeing his mouth to say something, but she began to walk away. "Feh," he muttered to himself, "I better just go get this over with." With that the hanyou took of into the forrest toward the direction of Kikyo's scent.

The resurrected miko stood in a clearing, surrounded by her soul collectors. Her back was turned to him, but she knew that he was there. "Hello, Inuyasha," she said quietly, "I wondered if you'd come." She then turned to him, "what is it that you wish to ask of me?" Inuyasha stepped toward her, and spoke, "Naraku…do you know his whereabouts?" Kikyo raised her eyes to meet his and studied him for a moment before she nodded. "His barrier is wrong at this time…and I suspect he's taking refuge at somewhere near the base of the Northern Mountains." Inuyasha nodded and thanked her, and then turned to leave. He then turned back to her, "Kikyo….are you…alright?" She laughed a little in response, and nodded, "Yes, Inuyasha….I am as well as I can be in this state…" Her gaze shifted toward the sky, and he nodded.

She returned her eyes to him, and spoke again, "May I ask something of you now?" He met his eyes to hers, and nodded silently. " These last times we've met…you've seemed different toward me…." She studied him firmly, refusing to release him from her gaze until he answered. "Wh-what do you mean, Kikyo?" he sputtered, unsure of how to respond. She knew why he was different…she knew what had changed…she just had to hear him say it. And he knew that it was time for her to hear it. "Do you still love me, Inuyasha?" He stared at her, and the silence dragged on for what seemed like forever before he responded. "In some way, I will always love you, Kikyo…" he began, but as he spoke her heard a faint sound coming from the bushes bordering the clearing. He could smell nothing suspicious, so he shrugged it off and continued. "…but it's not like it was before…I feel that I owe you the peace you deserve, and I will do whatever I can to help you get that…but…I can't be with you like I was before."

There was a long pause before Kikyo spoke, and finally she raised her eyes to him again. "Is it that girl? Kagome? My reincarnation?" Inuyasha fidgeted slightly, and exhaled deeply before nodding in reply. "Do you love her?" Inuyasha looked at her for a long time, knowing that what he was about to say was going to change things for the rest of his life. "Yes. I love Kagome." With that, Kikyo began to ascend slowly into the air, her soul collectors swimming around her, wrapping her in a bright glow. "That was all I needed to hear, Inuyasha." She spoke barely above a whisper, and then vanished into the sky. Inuyasha didn't know what to make of her reaction, but now all he could think of was getting back to Kagome.

The hanyou raced back to Kaede's village, and came to a grinding stop in the middle of the clearing where her hut rested. He darted his eyes over the surrounding area, trying to find Kagome. Her scent was faint in the air, but there was no visual sign of her. He saw Sango, Miroku and Shippo sitting near the fire, and he approached them. "Where's Kagome?" he demanded. Sango slanted her eyes at him and shot him a cold look, and Shippo followed her lead. Miroku cleared his throat, and was the one to answer Inuyasha's inquiry. " Well…when we saw her last she was crying rather hard, and said that she need to 'go think'. I assume that's what she's gone to do." Inuyasha groaned. Everytime Kagome had to "go think" that meant that she was going to go back to her own time for a few days, or at least until she wasn't still pissed off at Inuyasha. He then turned and started heading in the direction of the well, but was stopped when Sango jumped in front of him.

Inuyasha stared Sango down, giving her a warning to get out of his path, but she simply returned his hard stare. "Everytime you go to see Kikyo, it hurts Kagome. I know that you and Kikyo have a history, but you have to understand that its hard for her to be constantly reminded that you're in love with someone else!" she fired at him, the pain she felt for her closest friend screaming through her tone. Inuyasha stepped back slightly, taken aback by the raging words from the normally calm and collected Sango. She relaxed slightly, but did not move from her spot. "You need to give her some time alone before you go there demanding her to return." Inuyasha slumped onto a nearby log, and was silent for a long while. Finally he growled out in frustration, "AGHHH! When is she going to realize that SHE'S the one I love. NOT KIKYO! Fuck… That's what I told Kikyo tonight… that I love Kagome, and not her." Sango's eyes widened at the hanyou's sudden open expression of his feelings for Kagome. Sango looked at Inuyasha for a long time before speaking, and then spoke, her tone softend a great deal, "Maybe it's her you should be telling that to…." Inuyasha was about to fire back at her, but realized that she was right.

The hanyou nodded to Sango, and then raised from his seat, heading toward Kaede's hut. He wanted to retrieve a special gift that he'd been waiting to give her, and he felt that now would be time. It was time for him to show her how he felt….to let her know that he needed her…loved her. Just as he passed through the door, he noticed the moonlight shine off of something hanging by the door. He leaned in closer and gasped when he saw what was hanging there. "Kagome…..no……." he murmured, as he reached out to pull the string from the nail that it hung from. There at the end of the string was the vile….along with the sacred jewel chards…. Kagome's only way of passing through the well…and she had left them behind.

A cliffhanger?!? In the first chapter?! Jeez… I know…but I have to write something that will draw people back. J I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave reviews… constructive criticism welcome… please don't waste space by telling me I suck…but you can say you don't like it. More coming soon!


	2. Clearing Things Up

Chapter 1: Clearing Things Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but the storyline is mine.

Author's Note: I had some trouble uploading the last one, and ended up loading the non-spell checked version, so I apologize for the dumb spelling errors. Hope it didn't interfere with anyone's reading! And thank you to those who reviewed! You're all awesome. :- ) I hope you keep reading. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

**Last time: **_He leaned in closer and gasped when he saw what was hanging there. "Kagome…..no……." he murmured, as he reached out to pull the string from the nail that it hung from. There at the end of the string was the vile….along with the sacred jewel chards…. Kagome's only way of passing through the well…and she had left them behind._

Inuyasha stared at the vile, frozen in his tracks. His breathing had grown ragged, and his heart was pounding so loudly in his chest that he could hear it echoing in his head. Had she…..was she……gone? "No…. no…..she can't gone…no she wouldn't leave me….," Inuyasha thought to himself frantically. Maybe this time had been once too many…. Maybe she had just said to hell with it….and now…just as he was finally going to have the courage to tell her how he really felt. "Wait…" he said, thinking out loud, "Even if she somehow got back through without the chards…maybe I can still go back through since I have them." With that, Inuyasha turned and sped off toward the well. In the distance, Sango and Miroku watched as Inuyasha took off in the direction of well, knowing that he was going to retrieve Kagome. When he was out of sight, Sango turned to Miroku, and looked at him intently. Miroku felt her stare, and turned his eyes onto her face.

"Miroku….do you think he meant it? About finally choosing Kagome?" Sango asked him genuinely. Though he was lecherous, he was still a monk of great spiritual power, and could sense the true intentions of others. The monk gazed deeply into the eyes of the demon slayer that he felt so deeply for, and nodded. "Yes…Inuyasha is serious in his quest for Kagome's love. He had already chosen her long ago….but could never find the right moment to tell her." Miroku smiled slightly, but it wasn't his usual smirk that indicated he was thinking something that perhaps he should not be thinking. Sango's cheeks turned a light shade of crimson, and she turned away from the Miroku's gaze. "Well….perhaps it was hard for her to stand seeing him with another woman because she did love him so much….though she never said it…..and that's why she always became to upset over it…" Miroku placed his hand on Sango shoulder, and she stiffened at his touch. He leaned into her closely and spoke in the softest tone possible. "Well….regardless of what she thinks he feels toward another woman…," he whispered, his warm breath tickling the back of her neck, "….the fact remains that she is the only woman that he truly desires…" Sango turned to Miroku and stood silently for a long time. Before she could speak again, he took her hands in his and pulled her in close to him. They stood together, sharing a moment of unsaid passion and a love that was yet to be claimed.

At the well, Kagome sat near the edge, her body heaving from the sobs she emitted. "God! WHY! Why does she always have to show up and fuck it up? WHY do I love him? WHY CAN'T I JUST BE A NORMAL TEENAGE GIRL!?" she screamed into the empty prairie. Kagome opened her hand and revealed the slightest sliver of the sacred jewel in her palm. She knew that if she gave up this miniscule chard that it would mean that she would be separated from the Feudal Era for all eternity….and that also meant never seeing Inuyasha again. She'd left behind her vile in an attempt to show him that she was serious. Was she hoping he would be scared into not letting her go? She didn't really know why she left them….but she did know that once she heard him tell Kikyo that he loved her…that he would always love her…that her heart had shattered into a million pieces and then ground to dust. Nearly three years….3 years of her life she'd spent with him…tracking down jewel chards…trying to taken down Naraku….falling in love with him… and now….that was about to be over. Kagome thought of it all ending, and began to sob again.

Inuyasha arrived at the well, sniffing the air, trying to tell how long it'd been since Kagome was there. When he first entered the clearing, he smelled her strongly, and he smelled tears. He spun around, and finally he saw her…sitting at the edge of the well, her body shaking and shuddering as she sobbed. He ran to her, and spoke out, as gently as possible, trying to make her aware of his presence without frightening her. "Kagome??" Kagome raised her head in a flash, her tear stained face stricken with surprise. "Inuyasha? But…what are you…..you were with Kikyo….and… I…" she sputtered. Before she could go any further, the hanyou pulled her from her seat and up into a warm embrace. At first she stiffened, unsure of what to make of his actions, but then relaxed into him, and began to sob into his red hayori. "Hey….hey now…," he said gently, lifting her chin so that he may gaze into her eyes. She sniffled and hiccupped as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "But….but…Kikyo…I heard…." The hanyou shook his head, "So that was you I heard? I should've known," he said, remembering the noise he'd heard when he was talking to Kikyo earlier that day. Inuyasha furrowed his brow and sighed. "Kagome..we need to talk," he said, lowering himself to the ground and pulling her down beside him. Kagome sucked in her breath, trying to hold back the tears.

"This is it…," she thought to herself, "He's going to tell me that he's chosen Kikyo."

He looked at her for a long time without speaking; he could smell her fear, and knew that she was thinking that he was about to say goodbye to her. Inuyasha cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Kagome…what you heard earlier…you only hear part of…" he started. Inuyasha took her hand in his and looked deeply into her eyes. "What you didn't hear was me telling Kikyo that I couldn't be with her like I was before….that things are different now." His voice trailed off, and a look of questioning entered Kagome's eyes. There he was, about to tell her just how he felt, and he realized how much he loved her…he realized all the of the pain that he had caused her…and now he wanted to cease that from ever happening again. "I told her that…..that…..it's you…..it's you Kagome…" Kagome's eyes widened, realizing what he was about to say. Her breath was caught in her lungs, making her chest feel as though it was going to burst into a million pieces, but she couldn't breathe… the anticipation was far too great.

"Kagome….I love you…" he said, his voice scarcely above a whisper. He could feel his heart in his throat, feeling the tugging of the anxiety that pulled at his gut. He waited for her to respond, and suddenly she broke into tears again, burying her head in his chest. "Um…Kagome? I'm sorry… I wasn't trying to upset you…" She pulled away from him slightly, laughing a little. "Oh….Inuyasha…." she pulled herself close to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She looked up at him then, her expression serious and genuine.

"Inuyasha…I love you…" she murmured. At that instant, Inuyasha felt his heart explode, but for the first time in his life, it wasn't from anger, or grief, or pain. For the first time since his mother had died, he felt accepted…whole….loved. As she looked at him, her eyes so filled with love and acceptance, he felt all of his walls crumble down. Then, without a second thought, he leaned into her, and pressed his lips to hers. She gasped slightly, surprised by his sudden movement, but was soon overtaken by the wealth of emotion rising in her body. As they sat there, arms drawn tightly around one another, the heat from their bodies radiating almost an electric glow around them, the two finally felt the completion of the connection that had built between then for so long.

When they finally broke from the kiss, Inuyasha and Kagome found themselves breathless, hearts pounding, and beads of sweat formed upon their faces. They sat there for awhile, basking in the warmth of their long awaited unity. When some time had passed, Inuyasha spoke, "Kagome…do you think we should head back to Kaede's village? The others have no idea what's going on…" Kagome sighed, and reluctantly raised her head from the spot she had nuzzled into Inuyasha's chest. "Yes…we probably should…" she nodded. "They probably think I've s-a-t you into the next dimension by now." She giggled slightly as Inuyasha scowled at the idea of being SAT so many times. "Feh," was all he mumbled in response, standing up, and pulling Kagome up with him. With that the two gathered her things, and headed back to the village. As they walked, Inuyasha reached down and took Kagome's hand in his. She looked at him and smiled, and he returned the smile full force.

Watching from the trees, not far in the distance, was Kikyo. Her emotionless eyes stared hard at the two newfound loves, and felt a stab in the pit of her gut. Though she no longer had any idea of the purpose for her existence, she still knew the faded essence of what she once was….what she once knew…what she once loved. To her, life was simply a state of existence, and nothing more. What she felt, and knew were merely shadows of her former life…but even still….she still yearned for what she felt was hers. This included Inuyasha. "This isn't the end for you and I, Inuyasha…but it is the end for her," Kikyo murmured out loud. She then turned and began to walk in the direction of the Northern Mountains….straight toward Naraku's castle.

Uh oh… is Kikyo pissed? She doesn't seem too happy about Inuyasha and Kagome…and she's headed for Naraku! What's she up to?!? And what is up with Sango and Miroku?? Is another love about to be professed? Who knows….guess you'll have to read more to find out! Thanks for reading! Please review…as always…constructive criticism is welcomed. : - )


	3. Devious Plots and Budding Romance

Chapter 3: Devious Plots and Budding Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but the storyline is mine.

Author's Note: I had some trouble uploading the last one, and ended up loading the non-spell checked version, so I apologize for the dumb spelling errors. Hope it didn't interfere with anyone's reading! And thank you to those who reviewed! You're all awesome. - ) I hope you keep reading. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

**Last time: **_Watching from the trees, not far in the distance, was Kikyo. Her emotionless eyes stared hard at the two newfound loves, and felt a stab in the pit of her gut. Though she no longer had any idea of the purpose for her existence, she still knew the faded essence of what she once was….what she once knew…what she once loved. To her, life was simply a state of existence, and nothing more. What she felt, and knew were merely shadows of her former life…but even still….she still yearned for what she felt was hers. This included Inuyasha. "This isn't the end for you and I, Inuyasha…but it is the end for her," Kikyo murmured out loud. She then turned and began to walk in the direction of the Northern Mountains….straight toward Naraku's castle_

Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the village to find Sango and Miroku by the fire, conversing quietly, while Shippo and Kirara played in the background. The first to notice that Kagome and Inuyasha were walking hand in hand was Sango. She smiled warmly at her friends, and then motioned to Miroku, drawing his attention to it. She'd also been the only one to notice the kiss they had shared just before they entered the village. Sango smiled again. She was happy for Kagome…very happy….but deep in her heart, she longed for such a love of her own. Sango watched as her very best friend and the hanyou she loved so dearly approach, and wondered to herself, "Will I ever have anything that strong?" Just then, Shippo noticed Kagome approaching and squealed a greeting out to her, running to her feet. Miroku rose to greet their friends, and turned to Sango, offering her his hand. Their eyes met, and Sango felt a surge of energy go up her spine; whenever he look so deeply into her and smiled…she felt something….what exactly she couldn't say…but it was something. Sango returned the smile,and took Miroku's hand, all the while thinking, "Maybe…"

"So I trust that everything is alright now," Miroku quipped, grinning at them. Kagome blushed slightly, and Inuyasha simply scowled in response.

"Mind your own goddam business, monk." Kagome nudged Inuyasha, giving him the "knock it off look", and then giggled.

"Yes, Miroku, everything is fine."

Sango was all-too-curious as to what exactly had transpired, but she wasn't going to prod or quip, unlike Miroku. Suddenly, as if reading Sango's thoughts, Kagome piped up,

"Hey Sango, you wanna head to the hot springs?" Sango nodded, smiling at her friend.

Inuyasha groaned, "Aw man, you're gonna go and take off already?" Kagome gave him her most sickeningly sweet smile and answered.

"Yes. We'll be back soon. Deal with it." She then stuck her tongue out at him, and gathered up her bath things.

"Feh," was all he said, crossing his arms over his chest. With that, the girls headed off for the hot springs.

"Ahh…this feels great!" Kagome sighed with pleasure as she slid her body down in the steaming water of the hot springs. "Mmmhmm," Sango, agreeing whole-heatedly.

After a few moments of silence, Kagome cleared her throat. "So…I guess you're wondering what happened…" Sango looked at her wide-eyed, trying not to seem too eager, "Well…if you don't want to talk about it…," she began, and Kagome laughed. "Oh, Sango," she said through her laughter, "Don't be silly. Why do you think I came up with an excuse to get us away from the guys?" The two girls giggled together.

Kagome sighed and began her story. "Well, as I'm sure you know, Kikyo showed up. My paranoia got the best of me, and I followed Inuyasha through the forest, to where he was going to meet her. I hid in some bushes on the edge of the clearing, just close enough so I could hear what was being said." She lowered her eyes to water as she continued. "And when I got there, I hear Kikyo asking Inuyasha if he still loved her….and he was quiet for a really long time. Then….he told her that he would always love her in some way…and that's when I ran." Kagome looked up at Sango, tears brimming in her eyes at the memory of the pain she felt when she heard him say those words.

"Is that when you came back the village?" Sango asked, urging her on. Kagome nodded, "Uh huh…I was so upset that I couldn't think straight. All I could think was how I couldn't bare the thought of having to face Inuyasha again…after hearing that….so I left…and left the shards behind…." Sango gasped, "Kagome! You were going to leave us forever!" Kagome sighed heavily.

"I don't know what I was thinking Sango..I really don't… I just couldn't bear the thought of having to face Inuyasha…but….I had kept one shard…the tiniest sliver that I had, and kept it squeezed into my palm. When I got the well, I starred at the shard and began sobbing. I fell to be my knees and just cried and cried…" She then lifted her eyes to the stars and smiled, "Until Inuyasha came to get me…" She looked at her friend, who was silently urging her to finish. She giggled a little and murmured, "He told me he loved me, Sango…" Sango grinned at her, "Finally!"

"Kagome, I'm really happy for you…" Sango said quietly, and Kagome smiled at her warmly. "Thanks, Sango….I feel really lucky." The girls sat quietly for awhile when Sango asked a question out of the blue. "So…are you going to be Inuyasha's mate?" Kagome's eyes popped open and she stared gape-mouthed at Sango. "His…._mate_?" Sango laughed at Kagome expression and nodded, "Well…yes…his mate. I assumed that you might being that you two are in love and all…" Kagome sat back and let out a large breath of air, feeling slightly light-headed. "God…I don't know Sango…. I mean…not that I mind the idea of it…I love Inuyasha with all my heart.." she said, quickly, a barrage of images streaming through her thoughts. "But….he hasn't even asked me if I want to be his…mate….and well….I guess I hope he does….well no… I do….its just…I never thought of it because I thought that I never had a chance because of Kikyo," Kagome rambled endlessly. She and Inuyasha….mates? Could this be possible….was she ready for that? She…married to Inuyasha….sharing her life with him…being intimate with him….having his children. Kagome felt her insides flutter, and she giggled a little. The thoughts of these things made her feel a rising warmth from within her body….yes….she did want these things with him.

Sango waved her hand and smirked, "Come on, Kagome. It was obvious that he was in love with you, and you with him. You were always too busy arguing to tell each other." She nudged Kagome slightly, who laughed in response. "Besides….Kikyo's not even supposed to be here….she died over 50 years ago. Her coming back was purely at the hand of Naraku." Kagome nodded sadly, feeling remorse for Kikyo. "She'd damned to wander the Earth, trying to find her purpose again…," Kagome thought to herself. Then, the girls went on to talk more of other matters that didn't pertain to such heavy matters. What they weren't aware of was the fact that they were being watched, by someone close by.

Kikyo slid back behind the tree trunk, her eyes narrowed in contempt. "I'm not even supposed to be here, she says….yes….I am supposed to be here…there is a purpose for my existence…" Kikyo murmured to herself. "My purpose is to do away with that pathetic copy that's trying to take away what's mine…and I'm going to put an end to that now." She smiled to herself, and turned back toward the direction of the hot springs. Sango had just gotten out, and Kagome was raising herself from the water, when Kikyo drew a sacred arrow, and shot it in Kagome's direction, knocking her back into the water. "Kagome! What was that?" Sango cried out in alarm. Kagome was looking around frantically, trying to find the direction of the shot that had just been fired. Suddenly Kikyo concentrated her spiritual energy on the water of the hot springs, causing it to begin bubbling. Kagome screamed, "Sango! Help me! The water is boiling! I can't move!" Kikyo smirked to herself, drawing enjoyment from the girls cries for help.

In the distance, a certain hanyou perked his ears, recognizing that familiar scream. "Kagome!" he muttered to himself, and bounded off in the direction of her scream. He reached the hot springs in record time, and noticed a strange aural glow around the rock body. Kagome was screaming form inside it, but she couldn't be reached by Sango, who ran helplessly around it, trying to find a way to get to her friend. Inuyasha withdrew the Tetsaiga, and slashed the blade through the barrier around the springs, breaking it into vapors. He ran to Kagome, pulling her from the springs. She was unconscious by this time, her body scalded, her skin glowing the hue of an apple.

"How the hell did this happen?" Inuyasha growled at Sango, who had dropped to her knees beside Kagome. She looked at him, bewildered, and sputtering "I don't know! We were fine, and then some kind of shot came out of nowhere, and she fell in and…" Sango began to cry at she looked closely at her injured best friend. "Shot? What shot? Where did it come from?" Inuyasha darted his head around, scanning the trees for a sign of something, but he could see nothing. He didn't sense any sort of demon presence, nor did he smell anything suspicious. "I've got to get her to Kaede," he mumbled, gently scooping Kagome up into his arms. Sango nodded, following him in the direction of the village. When Inuyasha arrived at the village with Kagome, he called out to Kaede. "Kaede! Quick! Kagome's hurt!" Inuyasha brought her into Kaede's hut and laid her on the closest floor mat. Miroku came up beside Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! What's happened?" He gaped at Kagome's scalded body, and looked frantically around, looking for Sango.

"Someone attacked Kagome and Sango while they were at the hot springs," Inuyasha growled, the anger in his voice more than apparent. "You better go back for Sango. She's pretty upset." Miroku didn't need to be told this, as he was already out of the hut, and on his way to Sango. "Sango!" he cried out as he ran through the trees. Just then he saw her stumbling toward him, "Miroku! Kagome…she…" she fell into the monk's arms and cried. "I don't know what happened! If she….," she whispered, tears streaming from her eyes. Miroku drew her into him closely, stroking her hair as she buried it into his chest. "Shhh….Sango it's alright…Kaede's is looking after her now…" The monk held the crying girl close to him, gently stroking her hair, and kissing her forehead.

She raised her tear-streaked face to him, and looked into his eyes, not speaking a word. He returned the stare, letting all of the emotion he felt at the moment show through in his gaze. "I was so afraid that something happened to you…" he whispered, whipping the tears from her face. They both felt the strong energy flowing between then as they stood there, locked in the others arms. Without another word, they began to walk back to the village, still in a partial embrace, to see to the condition of their friend.

Already miles away, Kikyo floated amongst her soul seekers, again in the direction of Naraku's castle. "This isn't over….now I will seek my true revenge…"

Kagome's hurt and Kikyo tried to kill her! Kikyo has it in for Kagome…and she obviously not going to stop until it's over. And what's Naraku got to do with it! Will Kagome be alright? Guess you'll have to read the next one to find out…;) Update coming soon!


	4. Recovering and Revealing

Chapter 4: Recovering and Revealing

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but the storyline is mine.

Author's Note: I had some trouble uploading the last one, and ended up loading the non-spell checked version, so I apologize for the dumb spelling errors. Hope it didn't interfere with anyone's reading! And thank you to those who reviewed! It makes it a lot easier to keep writing the story with that kind of support. - ) Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! azami

**Last time: **_She raised her tear-streaked face to him, and looked into his eyes, not speaking a word. He returned the stare, letting all of the emotion he felt at the moment show through in his gaze. "I was so afraid that something happened to you…" he whispered, whipping the tears from her face. They both felt the strong energy flowing between then as they stood there, locked in the others arms. Without another word, they began to walk back to the village, still in a partial embrace, to see to the condition of their friend._

_Already miles away, Kikyo floated amongst her soul seekers, again in the direction of Naraku's castle. "This isn't over….now I will seek my true revenge…"_

Three days and three nights had passed, and Kagome still lay unconscious. Kaede had been administering medicinal ointments and potions to return the injured young miko to health. Inuyasha stayed close by her side, leaving only to retrieve more herbs for Kaede, should she need them. On the third night, Inuyasha sat beside her, wiping the beads of sweat from her brow with a cool, damp cloth. She'd been having nightmares, and often cried out in her sleep at night. The fever had yet to break and Inuyasha cared about nothing, other than doing what he must to get Kagome well again.

He laid parallel to her, starring up at the ceiling. Inuyasha closed his eyes, and let his inner-most thoughts play a scene in his mind.

The Scene

Inuyasha and Kagome walked together along the ocean shore. The night was clear, the sky was a rolling sea of countless stars, and the air was fragrent with the faint smell of tigerlilies wafting in the breeze. They stopped at a log of driftwood, and sat upon it together. "You're quiet, Inuyasha," Kagome murmured, a hint of concern showing in her tone. The hanyou sighed, staring out at the sea. "All of my life, I've waited for something to happen that would make everything bette…make everything I lived through worthwhile. After my mother died, it felt like I would never come across another living being that would love me as she loved me…not even Kikyo could do that. She wanted to change me…and after everything that happened with her…I didn't think it would be possible for me to ever love someone again…" His voice dropped off, and then he took her hand in his. Kagome looked at him, smiling brightly, the love she felt shouting out to him through her gaze. "But you showed me how to love, Kagome," Inuyasha said, almost silently. "Most importantly…you taught me how to trust…and…well…Kagome…would you…be my mate?" The words slipped from his tongue, and hit her earns. She opened her lips to speak-

Inuyasha was jolted back to reality by the sound of Kagome's frantic cries. "Shhh…its alright…I'm here…" he cooed, stroking her hair. Kagome whimpered with what smelled like fear, and struggled with whatever it was that plagued her dreams. "C'mon Kagome, you can beat this," Inuyasha urged her, trying to sound confident, but his eyes showed the fear that tugged at his stomach again and again. "Besides, you hafta get better…you're almost done with that Skool thing….and we still need to defeat Naraku….and uh…we need you to do that…and…I still need to ask you what I've been waiting to ask you…" Kagome seemed to calm a bit at the sound of his voice and the gentle caresses he gave to her forehead. Inuyasha watched her sleep for some time, until her breathing fell back into a comfortable, rhythmic pattern, and then he laid to rest beside her. "I love you, Kagome," he whispered, and then fell to sleep.

Early the next morning, Inuyasha hurried to the river to fetch fresh water, and returned to the hut with much haste. He stirred the fire, and began to apply Kaede's salve to clean strips of cloth to apply to Kagome's still-red skin. As he began to lather her arm in the salve, she let out a small whimper. Inuyasha's brow furrowed; he was trying his best not to cause her any pain. "It's alright, Kagome. It's just me…you just lay there and let me take care of you," he said, as gently as possible. He watched her face relax and she murmured, " 'Kay," a slight smile drawn to her lips. Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he grinned. That was the first conscious sign of life he'd seen from her in the last four days. As he finished applying the salve, he felt a great deal more confident about Kagome's recovery.

When he emerged from the hut, he saw that Sango and Miroku were outside, sitting closely together on a log, their backs to him. "Huh?" he thought, scratching his head as he watched Miroku slip his arm around Sango, and she replied with a giggle, rather than the normal smack across the face. Inuyasha glanced back at the hut, and smirked to himself, knowing how much Kagome would gush over what he was witnessing. He approached quietly until he was right behind them. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked, the smirk still on his lips. Sango jumped up from her seat, knocking Miroku backward off the log in the process, and faced Inuyasha. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks flushed. Miroku lifted himself from the ground, rubbing the back of his head, and chuckling nervously. "Heyyy Inuyasha…we were just…" he began but was waved off by Inuyasha. "Ah, nevermind that," the hanyou scoffed, "I just wanted to tell you that Kagome responded to me this morning." Both of them gave wide smiles, and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile as well. "Oh, Inuyasha, that's great news!" Sango explained, breathing a sigh of relief. "Do you think I could go sit with her for awhile?" Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Someone should still be watching over her." Sango agreed whole-heartedly, and hurried off to the hut.

Inuyasha stood there, looking off into the distance, thinking about all of the events that had transpired in the recent days passed. All within four days he'd told Kikyo that they would never again be….he had told Kagome that it was her that he loved….and Kagome had almost died. What he didn't understand was who had attacked Kagome, and why. Inuyasha stood silently, thinking and mulling over the situation until something clicked. He thought back to when he'd last seen Kikyo.

FLASHBACK

She returned her eyes to him, and spoke again, "May I ask something of you now?" He met his eyes to hers, and nodded silently. " These last times we've met…you've seemed different toward me…." She studied him firmly, refusing to release him from her gaze until he answered. "Wh-what do you mean, Kikyo?" he sputtered, unsure of how to respond. She knew why he was different…she knew what had changed…she just had to hear him say it. And he knew that it was time for her to hear it. "Do you still love me, Inuyasha?" He stared at her, and the silence dragged on for what seemed like forever before he responded. "In some way, I will always love you, Kikyo…" he began, but as he spoke her heard a faint sound coming from the bushes bordering the clearing. He could smell nothing suspicious, so he shrugged it off and continued. "…but it's not like it was before…I feel that I owe you the peace you deserve, and I will do whatever I can to help you get that…but…I can't be with you like I was before."

There was a long pause before Kikyo spoke, and finally she raised her eyes to him again. "Is it that girl? Kagome? My reincarnation?" Inuyasha fidgeted slightly, and exhaled deeply before nodding in reply. "Do you love her?" Inuyasha looked at her for a long time, knowing that what he was about to say was going to change things for the rest of his life. "Yes. I love Kagome." With that, Kikyo began to ascend slowly into the air, her soul collectors swimming around her, wrapping her in a bright glow. "That was all I needed to hear, Inuyasha." She spoke barely above a whisper, and then vanished into the sky. Inuyasha didn't know what to make of her reaction, but now all he could think of was getting back to Kagome.

"That's all I needed to know, Inuyasha." Her words echoed through his head, and he remembered the look that had been on her face. At the time he hadn't been able to decipher the meaning of the looking…but now it all made sense to him. Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by Miroku's voice. "Inuyasha, you seemed troubled. Is there anything of importance on your mind?" Inuyasha looked at Miroku, and then toward the hut. "Follow me. We've got to talk." Miroku followed until Inuyasha stopped, a distance away from where they'd been. "Why are we…," Miroku began, but he was stopped by Inuyasha raising his hand. "I wanted to get far enough away so that Kagome won't, by chance, overhear. This isn't something I want her to hear about while she's still so weak," Inuyasha said in a hushed tone. With that, Inuyasha rattled off his theory to Miroku.

Miroku furrowed his brow. "So you think Kikyo is responsible for the attack on Kagome? Though I barely know of her, it hardly seems like something she might do," he said, rubbing his chin. Inuyasha nodded in agreement, " Tell me about it. I know her better than anyone…well…knew her…" Miroku signed, "Well, the first thing we'll have to do is get a more detailed account of the incident from the girls, but that will have to wait until Kagome is well enough." Inuyasha nodded firmly. They then headed back to the village, being sure to keep their suspicions quiet until the time was right.

Inuyasha and Miroku returned to a semi-awake Kagome, sitting up talking with Sango. Inuyasha couldn't hide his happiness in seeing Kagome awake, and at least somewhat alert. He kneeled down beside her, and took her cheek into his hand, caressing it gently. "Hey there, sleepyhead. You had me worried…" She placed her hand on his and smiled warmly. Sango and Miroku took that as their cue to leave, and rushed out the door of the hut. "Inuyasha, I don't know what happened…" she then said, tears brimming her eyes. He could see the pain and weakness in her eyes, and felt a jolt of anger. He gazed at her, knowing how much he loved this woman, and his expression softened. Inuyasha took Kagome into his arms, cradling her in his lap, rocking gently to soothe her. "Shhh…don't worry about that now…" he murmured. She raised her face to him, and look deep into his eyes. "I love you, Inuyasha…" He stared at her for a moment, taking in the wealth of emotion that rushed through him as he heard her utter those words. "I love you, Kagome…"

He sat with her cradled in his lap until she fell to sleep again, this time resting more soundly than she had in days. As he held her, the contempt he now felt toward Kikyo built, his blood boiling. "I don't care what bond we're supposed to have, Kikyo," Inuyasha growled to himself, "You're not going to get away with this…."

Wuh-oh! Watch out Kikyo! Man…Inuyasha's pissed….will he forsake the tie he has to Kikyo, and seek revenge on her? Maybe Kikyo will be going to hell sooner than she thought…..Guess you'll have to read next time to find out! ;) Thanks for taking the time to read! Please review! ;) azami


	5. Unwanted visitors and Dirty Dealings

Chapter 5: Unwanted visitors and Dirty Dealings

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but the storyline is mine.

Author's Note: I had some trouble uploading the last one, and ended up loading the non-spell checked version, so I apologize for the dumb spelling errors. Hope it didn't interfere with anyone's reading! And thank you to those who reviewed! It makes it a lot easier to keep writing the story with that kind of support. - ) Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! azami

**Last time: **Inuyasha and Miroku returned to a semi-awake Kagome, sitting up talking with Sango. Inuyasha couldn't hide his happiness in seeing Kagome awake, and at least somewhat alert. He kneeled down beside her, and took her cheek into his hand, caressing it gently. "Hey there, sleepyhead. You had me worried…" She placed her hand on his and smiled warmly. Sango and Miroku took that as their cue to leave, and rushed out the door of the hut. "Inuyasha, I don't know what happened…" she then said, tears brimming her eyes. He could see the pain and weakness in her eyes, and felt a jolt of anger. He gazed at her, knowing how much he loved this woman, and his expression softened. Inuyasha took Kagome into his arms, cradling her in his lap, rocking gently to soothe her. "Shhh…don't worry about that now…" he murmured. She raised her face to him, and look deep into his eyes. "I love you, Inuyasha…" He stared at her for a moment, taking in the wealth of emotion that rushed through him as he heard her utter those words. "I love you, Kagome…"

_He sat with her cradled in his lap until she fell to sleep again, this time resting more soundly than she had in days. As he held her, the contempt he now felt toward Kikyo built, his blood boiling. "I don't care what bond we're supposed to have, Kikyo," Inuyasha growled to himself, "You're not going to get away with this…."_

After a few more days of rest and treatments, Kagome was well enough to be up and moving around. She and Inuyasha were inseparable (mostly because Inuyasha refused to leave her alone for any amount of time). Sango and Miroku knew that she was feeling better when they'd hear the two bickering. On the sixth day of her recovery, Kagome emerged from the hut, looking much more vibrant than she had in the past days. Shippo ran toward her, jumping into her arms. "Kagome! You're feeling better!" Kagome giggled, hugging the kitsune. "Yes, Shippo. I'm feeling much better." Inuyasha grumbled, and then turn scold Shippo.

"Hey you little runt! Don't go jumping on her like that! She's not completely well yet!"

Shippo puffed up his chest and shouted back, waving his arms about, glaring at the short-tempered hanyou, "I can see her if I want! And I was just saying hi! Besides she says she feels better!"

Inuyasha growled, "I'm gone thump you, you little twerp!" Inuyasha raised his hand to give Shippo a crack over the head when Kagome spoke, interrupting his attempted attack.

"Inuyasha…..SIT!" She shook her head at him, as Inuyasha crashed into the earth, leaving a hanyou-sized crater in the dirt. Inuyasha raised his head stiffly, and groaned, "I REALLY wish you'd stop doing that!" he grumbled through clenched teeth. Kagome giggled, and then offered her hand to help him up. He looked up at her; her eyes shinned with laughter and a giggled parted from her perfect lips, and he melted. He'd never been able to stay mad at her for long…

Once on his feet, Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him, letting out a low, playful growl. She giggled again, circling her arms around him as he nuzzled her neck. Then, out of nowhere, Inuyasha detected the scent of a youkai, coming upon them quickly. He recognized the scent almost instantly, and scowled heavily. Surely, it was none other than- "Koga! What're you doing here!" Kagome exclaimed, as a whirling dervish of dust stopped short beside them.

"Hey there, Kagome," he said to her slyly with that same old cocky grin on his face.

"Yeah, Koga, what the fuck are you doing here. Come to get your ass kicked?" Inuyasha growled, his fists clenched at his sides.

Koga waved him off, keeping his eyes fixed on Kagome. "Give it a rest, dog boy. I just came to check on MY woman." The wolf demon tribe leader grinned at Kagome, who winced, knowing that Inuyasha was fuming by this point.

"Why you….that's it you son-of-a-bitch! You're going down right now!" Inuyasha withdrew the Tetsaiga, and went into fighting stance. The wolf demon turned toward him and laughed. "On you gonna get me with your big bad sword? How about you put that down and THEN fight you, you pussy!" Inuyasha growled again, "Back….off….Kagome." He spoke with much contempt and anger, and the wolf demon's grin disappeared from his face.

"Better be careful there, fleabag. You might get yourself hurt," the wolf demon growled. Kagome rolled her eyes at the two and sighed. Normally, by now, she would've already SAT Inuyasha to prevent any further altercation, but now that she knew how he felt about her, she couldn't do it. Besides, she was really tired of Koga referring to her as "his woman." So instead, she piped up, in hopes that it would stop them from fighting.

"Koga, I'm fine, really. Inuyasha's been taking great care of me!" she chirped, pasting a bright smile on her face, trying to drop a hint to the wolf demon. Koga eyed her skeptically, and then laughed, "Yeah well I doubt that with this half-wit half-breed." Kagome felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise up, and anger boiled in the pit of her stomach. "Ok, I've had enough of his arrogance," she thought to herself. "Koga, I think you should go…NOW," she said curtly. Koga smirked again, and stepped in closer to Kagome. "You know, I love when you get all feisty like that. I really should take you as my mate soon," he whispered, his overly confident swagger ringing through in his words. Kagome furrowed her brow at him and waved him off, "Koga, I'm not interested in being your mate." She wanted to follow it up with "Besides, I plan on being mates with Inuyasha," but she didn't want to be over-presumptuous, being that they hadn't even discussed that matter.

"Yeah, hear that? Get lost scumbag!" Inuyasha shouted at him.

"Mind your own business, puppy!" Koga fired back at him. Kagome stepped back from him, and spoke again, more firmly this time, "Koga, I really think you should go now." Koga looked at Kagome and smirked. "Mark my words, my love, you'll get tired of the half-breed. When you do…well you know how to find me." Kagome rolled her eyes again as the far-too-overly-confident wolf demon, as he sped off into the distance, finally leaving them alone.

"Why didn't you let me just kill him?" Inuyasha grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Kagome shook her head, " Because Inuyasha…well…first off, he's after the same thing we are…taking down Naraku. At this point, we could use all the allies that we can get. And secondly, you don't have to kill someone just because they flirt with me!" She sighed, exasperated with his constant need to solve things with violence. The hanyou frowned, his ears drooping with disappointment. "But I'm only trying to protect you. And anyway, I don't like him sniffing around my ma-I mean…um…the girl I love…" Inuyasha gulped down his words, realizing what he'd almost said. Kagome's eyes were wide, as she too had realized what he'd almost said. Inuyasha had almost called Kagome his mate. "Kagome…I…um…," he sputtered nervously. He'd wanted to ask her to be his mate, but there'd be no opportune time to do so. Was now really the right time? Both of them stood there in utter silence, shocked into a sort of paralysis. Suddenly, they were saved by the sound of Sango's voice calling out to them.

They returned to the hut, looking to see what it was Sango was calling to them about. Upon entering, Kagome looked to Sango, "What's up, Sango?" Sango was kneeling in front of the fire pit with the cooking pot set up over it. She looked up to her friends and smiled broadly, "Well, I figure that everyone's probably hungry, so I cooked up some of the ramen you brought back last time." Inuyasha whooped, and hurriedly took a bowl of hot ramen from Sango, "Woo hoo! Ninja food!" He then sat down quickly and began to gulp down the food. Kagome laughed and took a seat beside him, also taking a bowl of noodles from Sango.

Miroku then entered, taking his bowl of ramen, and sat beside Sango. He cleared his throat and shot Inuyasha a look, hinting that they should use this time to address the details of the attack with the girls. Inuyasha looked back at him puzzled, but then got what he was trying to say. Miroku decided to take the reigns, knowing that Inuyasha probably wasn't sure of how to begin the inquiry. "So, Kagome," Miroku started, clearing his throat, "Can you recall anything from the night of the attack? Perhaps an intimate detail that might be a clue as to what exactly transpired?" Kagome looked up at him, cringing a little, but then took a deep breath. "All I really remember is that it was so hot…it felt like I was being cooked alive….and….there was a very faint glow…..almost….pinkish…," she said, her voice dropping off. "Ohmigosh…" she whispered. Inuyasha sense the change in her demeanor, "What is it Kagome?" All three of them were staring at her intently, waiting for her to finish. Kagome looked back and forth between the three of them, and then returned her eyes to the ground. "Inuyasha…," she whispered, "It was the same glow that I see when I shoot my arrows…" She met his eyes and when she saw no sign of surprise in his expression, she knew that he'd already come to the conclusion as to the identity of her attacker. "Kikyo….," she whispered, wavering in her spot. Inuyasha was quick to take hold of her as she fainted dead away.

It was about an hour before Kagome came to. Inuyasha paced back and forth until he hear her emit a small groan. "Ugh…what happened?" she said, squinting her eyes at the bright sunlight. Inuyasha was now kneeling at her side, pushing the hair away from her face. "You passed out," he replied simply, his eyes filled with concern. Kagome pulled herself into an upright position, and pulled her knees to her chest. She sat in contemplation for some time, and the silence made Inuyasha uneasy. "So now Kikyo wants to kill me, huh?" she asked, raising her eyes to Inuyasha. He had trouble bringing words to his lips, but she continued on. "Does this mean that we can't be together? Because…of your…bond…with her?" She looked at him sadly, as if waiting for him to confirm her fears, but instead she found a look of raging anger to have spread across his face. "No," he growled, his voice grainy and cold, "It doesn't mean that. I won't let that happen." Kagome's eyes widened, her surprise evident. "But how will you…" she began, but was interrupted by Inuyasha suddenly rising to his feet. "I'll stop her, whatever it takes. Even if it means killing her." With that he left the hut and bounded off into the forest. Kagome frowned, unsure of why he'd left so suddenly, and though she was tempted to follow after him, instead she laid back down on her matt, let herself drift into a light sleep.

_Somewhere near the Northern Mountains_…

Kikyo stopped in the midst of a thick haven of trees set upon a steep incline. She could sense Naraku's barrier close by, but was unable to figure it's exact locale. "So what do you want with Naraku?" a voice said, out of nowhere.

Kikyo quickly turned in the direction of the voice, and found her eyes to fall upon Kagura, one of Naraku's incarnations.

"What business is it of yours?" Kikyo replied matter-of-factly.

The Wind Sorceress laughed with indignation and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning into a nearby tree-trunk. "Well, if you reason isn't worthwhile, what makes you think that he's going to waste his time talking to you?" Kikyo stared at her, unresponsive. "I wish to speak to Naraku," was all she said. Kagura smirked, "Well, you're lucky that he's interested in talking to you. Follow me." She then turned toward the castle and headed in its direction. The miko followed her to the border and entered the barrier behind her. Once in the castle, Kagura ordered Kikyo to stay put, and then rushed off through another door leading deeper into the castle. "So…you finally see it my way, do you?" a voice quipped, the tone sending chills up even Kikyo's spine. She turned slowly until her eyes rested upon Naraku. "I see that things are not going as planned with your beloved half-breed. And now you've lost him to a mere copy of your former self…that must really piss you off, Kikyo." Naraku was sporting a menacing sneer as he gazed at the deceased miko. She returned his stare, unrelenting in her purpose for seeking him out. "I wish to enlist your help in destroying that girl, Kagome."

Naraku perched himself on the edge of a windowsill, the moonlight flashing across his sinister face, still showing his trademark smirk. "And what can you possibly offer me that will be of any use to me?"

Kikyo, obviously unaffected by Naraku's aura, stepped toward him. "The guarantee that you shall be able to complete your mission." He looked up at her with interest, "Go on…"

Kikyo launched into the plan she'd been musing over in her mind during her journey to his castle. "You see…if you help me to destroy this girl, then her death will allow for me to rightfully claim Inuyasha as my own, and take him to hell when I should return. In that, this will free you of his troubling you. Also, you will have the remaining shards of the Shikon jewel, other than those possessed by that wolf demon, which I'm sure you could easily acquire. And….Inuyasha's sword…the Tetsaiga. It has immense power…and coupled with what you already possess…you could surely tread forth with no difficulty. Because you are as well a hanyou, you are able to wield it, unlike any full blood youkai." Naraku eyed her, trying to detect any foul play that may be present. He detested the fact that she'd brought up his being a hanyou, he saw her point clearly. "Alright then, perhaps we can work something out." The two then began to discuss what was to come, but were unaware of Kagura standing just outside the doorway, listening to their entire conversation.

"If he helps her to destroy that Kagome girl, and Naraku has possession of Inuyasha's sword, I'll never be able to escape Naraku!" she cried desperately to herself. Kagura had longed wished to separate herself from Naraku's grasp, and wasn't about to give up on obtaining that wish. "I've got to do something…" she whispered. She then took off outside, lifting herself into the air on her feather, in the direction of Inuyasha and the others.

Hmm….what's Kagura up to? Why is she going to see Inuyasha and gang? Perhaps she knows something to help them destroy Naraku...And Kikyo's dealing some dirty deeds, but Inuyasha won't let her get away with it. What's gonna happen? Read next time to find out! Thanks for taking the time to read! Please review! ;) azami


	6. Kagura's Warning

Chapter 6: Kagura's Warning

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but the storyline is mine.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update… I've been updating every 2 days or so, but damn college stuff keeps getting in the way! Lol, but here's a new chapter so…WEE! ;) And thank you to those who reviewed! It makes it a lot easier to keep writing the story with that kind of support. : - ) Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! azami

**Last time: **_"If he helps her to destroy that Kagome girl, and Naraku has possession of Inuyasha's sword, I'll never be able to escape Naraku!" she cried desperately to herself. Kagura had long wished to separate herself from Naraku's grasp, and wasn't about to give up on obtaining that wish. "I've got to do something…" she whispered. She then took off outside, lifting herself into the air on her feather, in the direction of Inuyasha and the others. _

****

When Kagome was finally well enough to travel, the group began preparations to continue their search for the sacred jewel shards, and Naraku. It was early on the morning of the day they planned to depart from Kaede's village when Inuyasha and Kagome stood outside of the hut, going over the list of supplies and double checking that they had everything they would need to continue their journey. Well….Kagome was anyway. Meanwhile, Inuyasha grumbled at the length of time it was taking Kagome to be ready.

" You already checked the damn bag already!" he shouted, exasperated. "Can't we just leave!"

Kagome turned to him, her hands on her hips, and threw him an angry glare. "Well maybe if you'd BACK OFF I might get done faster!" she retorted.

"Hmph. Stupid humans. Always so goddam slow," he mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and turning away from her.

Kagome was about to come back at him, but suddenly a gust of wind interrupted their argument. Out of nowhere, Kagura, the wind sorceress, descended to the ground in front of them. "Kagura! What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha snarled at the female demon, withdrawing his Tetsaiga, and pulling Kagome behind him. And then, instantly, Kagura dropped to one knee and bowed her head. All of them looked on, dumbfounded by her actions.

"I haven't come here to fight you, Inuyasha," she said firmly, surrendering her fans (the weapon she used in battle), as proof. "I've come to heed you all a warning." The hanyou pointed the Tetsaiga at her, greatly doubting the intentions of his mortal enemy's incarnation.

"If he helps her to destroy that Kagome girl, and Naraku has possession of Inuyasha's sword, I'll never be able to escape Naraku!" she cried desperately to herself. Kagura had longed wished to separate herself from Naraku's grasp, and wasn't about to give up on obtaining that wish. "I've got to do something…" she whispered. She then took off outside, lifting herself into the air on her feather, in the direction of Inuyasha and the others.

"Yeah right, Kagura," Inuyasha snorted. "Like I'm gonna believe you."

Kagura remained in her position as she next spoke. "At this moment the resurrected miko, Kikyo, is in the company of Naraku. She seeks his aid in destroying the miko Kagome, and speaks of doing away with you as well in exchange for the remaining jewel shards and your Tetsaiga."

Inuyasha eyed Kagura suspiciously, doubting her because of her association with Naraku, but at the same time, he couldn't completely dismiss her because of what she'd said about Kikyo. "Could Kikyo really being making deals with Naraku?" he thought to himself, taken aback that she would go so far to hurt Kagome…and him. At the same time, with what she had already done to Kagome was proof that she was capable of anything…even if it meant teaming up with Naraku. Before he could continue his thoughts, Kagura spoke again.

" I don't have much time now…Naraku is sure to get wind of my being gone. I have a plan, but you'll have to agree to meet with me at another time. Meet me on the night of the next full moon and I will tell you everything," she said, her head still bowed.

Inuyasha snorted again, almost amused by her near-order, "Oh sure! And walk straight into one of Naraku's traps. I ain't that stupid, Kagura!"

Kagura looked up at him. The hanyou was losing patience with her quickly. She then looked to Kagome, and then to Miroku. "You two…you're a monk, and you a miko. You should be able to sense whether or not I'm telling the truth."

Kagome stepped forward, watching Kagura. She'd been listening to her words intently, trying to detect even a smidgeon of something suspicious in her tone. Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "I think she's telling the truth, Inuyasha." Miroku stepped forward as well and nodded in agreement, "Yes, I believe that she is sincere as well."

Inuyasha turned back to Kagome, and looked deep into her eyes. He could see that she was certain, and decided to trust her judgment. He turned back to Kagura. "Alright, Kagura. We'll meet with you, but it's going to be on MY terms. And if you screw up, you're finished," he growled through bared teeth.

"Fine. I must go now," she said, getting up from her spot. With that she ascended into the air on her feather, as quickly as she had come, and disappeared amongst the clouds.

Once she was gone the group commenced gathering their things, and soon they were on the road. They had heard of a village in the west that was plagued by a demon rumored to have possession of a jewel shard. As they walked, Inuyasha could sense that there was something wrong with Kagome. Deciding that he needed to get her alone in order to find out what was troubling her, Inuyasha decided to create an excuse to separate them from the others. "Dammit! This is taking too long. Kagome, hop on," he said, motioning to his back.

"Inuyasha, is something wrong? Do you sense something coming?" Sango asked, stopping short.

"Nah," Inuyasha replied, shaking his head. "I'm just tired of walking. I'm gonna take Kagome ahead to see if we can catch a trace of a jewel shard."

Sango nodded, "Good idea. We could use any direction we can get." Miroku nodded as well, agreeing with Inuyasha's idea.

"Well, that was easy," Inuyasha said, smirking to himself as he bounded off among the trees. When he and Kagome were a fair distance from the others, Inuyasha stopped in a clearing, and set Kagome down. "Um…Inuyasha…I don't sense any jewel shards anywhere near here…" she said, looking around, slightly confused. Inuyasha waved his hand at her, "Ah, I just said that so I could get a few minutes alone with you." Kagome blushed slightly, as Inuyasha sat down by at the base of a nearby tree. "C'mere," he said, beckoning for her to join him. She walked to him slowly and sat next to him. "No, silly… I said, c'mere," he grinned, pulling her into his lap. She blushed again and murmured, "Inuyasha…." He stroked her cheek and looked at her for a moment without saying anything.

"I know something's bothering you, Kagome… what is it?" he asked softly. Kagome looked away for a moment before returning her eyes to meet his.

"I'm just….I don't know… this whole Kikyo thing has me a little spooked I guess…I mean…she REALLY wants me dead…" Kagome sputtered, tears brimming her eyes.

Inuyasha could sense both fear and anger in Kagome's voice, and stroked her hair soothingly. "C'mon….you know I won't let a damn thing happen to you…by whatever means necessary," he spoke firmly, making sure she knew that he meant what he said. "I love you too goddam much to let anyone hurt you…" he said, his voice trailing off slightly. His gaze had slid down to his hand, which lay in Kagome's lap, his fingers laced between hers. She raised her hand to his head, stroking his hair lovingly, and he raised his eyes to her again. "I love you too, Inuyasha," she whispered, smiling down at him. The stayed locked in a gaze for what seemed like an eternity until they leaned into one another, and touched lips for a long, passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, back with Sango and Miroku… 

Sango walked beside Miroku, starring at the ground while deep in thought. These days, when she saw Inuyasha and Kagome together, she could tell that things were different between them now. Oh sure…they still argued constantly…but there was a softness about them now. Normally, Kagome might have stormed off back home a few times within the last couple weeks. But now….instead of driving her to that point, Inuyasha held his tongue, and most of the time their arguments ended up with them, head together, whispering with goofy faced grins, and Kagome's giggling. Sango sighed. She longed for something herself…but she knew that her destiny was to avenge the death of her family…and to get her brother back. While Sango pondered these deep things, she didn't notice a large rock in her path, and stumbled over it. Miroku was quick to respond, and grabbed her hand to keep her from falling.

"Are you alright, Sango," Miroku asked, his eyes filled with concern.

She blushed slightly. "Yes…I'm fine," she said quietly, mustering a smile. They continued to walk, but Miroku had yet to let go of her hand. He noticed her glancing down at the interlocked hands, and he laughed slightly. "Precautionary measures, you know?" he quipped and Sango simply smiled. He half expected her to yank her hand away and perhaps even slap him for being so bold, but instead she leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked closely together. The monk smiled to himself, thoroughly enjoying such close contact with the woman who owned his heart, but had yet to know it.

Back with Inuyasha and Kagome… 

After they'd sat quietly for a while, Inuyasha could feel that Kagome had relaxed somewhat. Kagome raised her head from his shoulder and sighed.

"We should get back to the others soon…," she murmured. He pulled her in closer to him and nuzzled her neck. "Mmmm…not yet…" he whispered into her ear. Just then they heard the voices of Sango and Miroku calling out to them. Kagome got up from Inuyasha's lap and straightened her skirt, and Inuyasha reluctantly followed. Once back on the road, Shippo saw them and ran to Kagome, jumping into her arms.

"Man! Am I glad to see you two!" Shippo said, breathing a sigh of relief. "They've been getting all mushy and stuff!"

He jerked him thumb in the direction of Sango and Miroku who both blushed, and laughed nervously. "Oh yeah?" Inuyasha said, a smirk spreading to his lips. He'd noticed that their hands were still linked, just as Kagome had.

"Yeah!" Shippo chirped, "It's really gross!"

"Ah, let it alone, kid. You'll understand someday," Inuyasha remarked, and then turned to keep walking. Everyone stood wide-eyed at Inuyasha's reaction, even Kagome. In the past, Inuyasha might've joined in with Shippo on teasing Sango and Miroku, but now things seemed a little different. Even he could sense it within himself, and Kagome especially could. Kagome smiled to herself, and then winked at Sango, who giggled a little in response, and then trotted to catch up to Inuyasha.

They traveled most of the day without much luck, and when night had fallen, they decided that it was best if they set up camp. Kagome and Sango had gone off to wash up in a nearby stream, and Inuyasha sat by the fire they had built and thought about all the things on his mind. He knew that the time was going to come, soon, when he may have to do away with Kikyo. Part of him cringed to think of it, but the reminder of the fear he felt when he thought he was going to lose Kagome forever soon consumed that feeling. The hanyou had never been the overly sentimental type…not outwardly at least. But Kagome was a part of him….and a part of his life….a permanent one at that, he hoped. Inuyasha sighed to himself. He'd been thinking about how…when…to ask Kagome to be his mate. Part of him wanted to wait until all of this was over and done with…but it could be years before they completed their mission. And he'd already waited almost his entire life to find someone that he connected with as he connected with Kagome. As he pondered all of these deep thoughts, Kagome and Sango returned to the camp, laughing and talking with each other. Kagome noticed Inuyasha sitting by the fire, the look on his face stoic, and she wondered what was troubling him. She approached him, kneeling at his side and gently touched his arm. Inuyasha's eyes darted upward to her face, and met her gaze. She smiled gently and softly asked, "You ok?" He stared at her for a long time, and decided that his mind was made up.

"Kagome, we need to talk," he said firmly, raising himself from his seat on the ground and then taking her head, leading her away from the camp.

The others watched on, and wondered what was going on. Only Miroku had any idea what was going through Inuyasha's head because he was wrestling with the same sort of decisions. But his first step was going to be telling Sango how he felt….for real. Sango come up along side him just then, and asked, "Where did those two go off to?" Miroku turned to her, and greeted her with a more serious expression that she'd ever seen on the monk's face before. "Sango," he said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper, "I…." Sango gasped, realizing what was about to happen. Her first instinct was fear…she almost ran off, but her feet were glued to the spot she stood. "I love you, Sango…," he whispered. The words floated to her ears like a light mist on a breeze, filling her body with a sudden, rising warmth that had grown to be so foreign in her. It was….joy…..for the first time in years…Sango felt joy. Tears brimmed her eyes, and she raised her had the monk's face. "Miroku…." He drew her into a tight embrace and buried his face in her hair. She pulled her face from his chest and looked at him again, but this time, letting the long awaited words to slip from her lips. "Miroku….I love you too…"

The monk closed his eyes, taking in the words she had just uttered to him, and felt the void in his heart become full. Cupping her cheek in his hand, he leaned into her, pressing his lips to hers. She fully accepted his kiss, leaning into him, feeling his warm breath pass between his lips. They stayed locked in their kiss for a long while, not wanting to let go of what they'd been waiting so long to have.

Wooo! Sango and Miroku! Bout damn time…. Lol. And what's this? Kagura's going the help Inuyasha and Kagome! But how? Surely Naraku will have a way to stop her…or will he? And is Kikyo going to succeed in her plot to kill Kagome? Guess you'll have to read next time to find out! Oh…..and up to this point I've been unsure as to whether or not I should include a lemon. It would only be part of a chapter, so there'd be other content too. ;) Thanks for taking the time to read! Please review! ;) azami


	7. Will you?

Chapter 7: Will you?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but the storyline is mine.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update… I've been updating every 2 days or so, but damn college stuff keeps getting in the way! Lol, but here's a new chapter so…WEE! ;) And thank you to those who reviewed! It makes it a lot easier to keep writing the story with that kind of support. - ) Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! azami

**Last time: **_The monk closed his eyes, taking in the words she had just uttered to him, and felt the void in his heart become full. Cupping her cheek in his hand, he leaned into her, pressing his lips to hers. She fully accepted his kiss, leaning into him, feeling his warm breath pass between his lips. They stayed locked in their kiss for a long while, not wanting to let go of what they'd been waiting so long to have._

****

After they had gone a good distance from the camp, Inuyasha finally stopped and let loose Kagome's hand. He turned to her, and was met with an angry glare. "That hurt ya know!" She mumbled something to herself as she rubbed her wrist. "What'd you go and drag me out here for? It better be important after all that!" The hanyou lowered his ears at the sound of the young miko's irritated tone. He'd been so determined to address the issue that had been on his mind, that he hadn't realize how roughly he'd been pulling Kagome along behind him. By this time she had turned her attention to dusting off and straightening her clothes, and she was about to scold him again when she noticed that ears were lowered and his face carried a sad pout upon it. Her expression softened. "Inuyasha?"

He slumped onto a nearby log, and mumbled to himself, "Man…I'm already screwing this up…" Kagome approached him and sat down next to him, placing her hand on his arm. "Inuyasha…what is it? You can tell me…" He turned to look at her, his eyes filled with an unreadable emotion. It made Kagome nervous when he looked like this… it usually meant something bad was about to happen. The hanyou sighed heavily and began to speak.

"Kagome…look…here's the thing… I've been thinking about this a lot, and I haven't been sure when I should bring it up or if I even should at all. I don't even know how to say what I want to say without things getting awkward…and I'm sorry I pulled you out here like that.. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything. I just wanted to talk to you about this before I lost my nerve." Inuyasha sighed again, and shifted his gaze up to the sky. " You know, most of my life I've been rejected by almost everyone, except my mother…Kikyo wanted me to be human…other people just wanted me to be dead. But not you….you've been the only good thing in my life in…well…..almost ever…and I don't want that to end. I wanted to wait to do this until we were done with all of this…I've just kept my focus on that. But then I think about how it could be a really long time before that happens, and I've already been waiting 3 years to make any kind of move… and well….it wouldn't have to happen right away….and you can take as long as you need to think about it and whatever you decide I'll respect… but um…" Inuyasha turned his gaze to Kagome, looking deep into her questioning eyes.

"Kagome….would you be my mate?"

The words parted from his lips and seemed to take an eternity to float into her ears. Kagome suddenly burst into tears, burying her face in Inuyasha's chest. The confused hanyou put his arms around the girl, stroking her hair instinctively to soothe her. "Um….Kagome…I…uh….I'm sorry if that upset you…" The girl began to laugh and looked up at him, smiling through her tears. "Oh, Inuyasha! I'm not upset…I'm crying because I'm happy," she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He returned the hug, still slightly confused, though glad that she wasn't upset. "So…um…Kagome…will you?" She raised her eyes to his, basking in the glow of his beautiful amber eyes, and smiled. "Yes, Inuyasha…I will be your mate." The hanyou cracked a grin that spread from ear to ear as he lifter her from her seat and swung them both in a circle. "Woo hoo!"

Finally he set her down, and pulled into a tight embrace; she returned the hug, nestling her head in his chest. When they parted, Inuyasha leaned into Kagome and pressed his lips to hers. This kiss was unlike any other they'd shared… it was deeper, more passionate. Kagome felt the heat rise up in her body, her limbs going limp with this euphoric sensation taking over her entire being. Inuyasha lightly brushed his tongue over her lips, asking for entry. She complied all too readily, accepting his tongue into her mouth, feeling it dance around her own. She returned the affection, entwining her tongue with his as she grasped his chest to keep standing. Without any thought, their hands began to explore that of the other, gliding gently over areas that were, before this moment, unknown. Finally, panting heavily, they parted. "Wow…," Kagome whispered, breathlessly. Inuyasha grinned, his chest heaving, "Yeah…."

After their most intimate encounter to date, the two sat together in the grass at the base of a tree, Kagome lounging comfortably in Inuyasha's lap. She'd been quiet for a long while, thinking about everything that had just happened. Then, she sat up and looked at him, contemplating. "Inuyasha," she said, "Since we're going to be mates now…does that mean we'll be…well…married?"

He thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah, according to the yokai tradition we will be."

She nodded, smiling. "Well, could we have a regular ceremony too? So my family and friends can be there and stuff?"

He grimaced for a moment, the thought of all those people making such a big deal out of things, but he saw the hope in her eyes and finally agreed. "Alright….we can have a ceremony. But I'm not wearing one of those stupid suit things. I can't stand that clothing from your era. It's so goddam restrictive!"

For once, she giggled at his complaints, rather than getting angry with him. "You sure you don't mind?" she asked, but he knew that there was no getting out of it now. He nodded, and in return she whooped with excitement, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. He was glad to see that she was so happy about their intended union, so he decided that he would do whatever made her happy.

Kagome then rose from his lap, dusting off her clothes. "Hey, where you goin?" he asked, his look both puzzled and disappointed.

She looked down at him and smiled. "Well, being that we're doing all this talking about getting married, and I haven't even told my mother yet!"

He groaned in response, not moving from his spot. "We hafta go tell her now?"

Kagome nodded firmly, "Yes, Inuyasha. I'm not going to do anything else until I tell my mother." He still didn't move, figuring that if he was stubborn enough that she might give in. She crossed her arms over her chest, and pivoted her weight to one foot, staring down at him. He gulped a bit, knowing that was the "don't mess with me" stance.

"Fine! Don't come with me then. I'll go myself!" She turned on her heels and started heading in the direction of the well.

When she was a good ten feet away, he called out to her. "So does this mean we hafta wait to mate until AFTER the ceremony?"

He half-expected to be SAT into the next century, but instead she stopped and turned toward him. "Not necessarily. But like I said, I'm not doing anything else until after I talk to my mother." She winked at him, and smirked a bit.

Inuyasha jumped up from his seat and sprinted over to her. "Well, what're we waitin for then? Hop on!" She giggled and climbed onto his back. With that the overly eager hanyou bounded his way to the well.

**Meanwhile back with Sango and Miroku…**

The monk and the demon slayer had retreated to a more private area to bask in their newfound love. Meanwhile, that left Shippo and Kirara to stand guard of the campsite. Shippo sighed, patting Kirara on the head. "Man, what's with everyone? I'm just a little kid! I shouldn't hafta be seeing all this mushy stuff!" The kitsune grumbled to himself as he poked at the fire with a stick. Kirara mewed in response, cocking her head at Shippo. "Yeah, I know Kirara. It's all just confusing. I hope I don't grow up to be like that!"

"To be like what?"

Shippo jumped at the sudden sound of a voice speaking to him. He whirled around quickly and found Kaede standing behind him. "What is it that troubles ye, young one?" The old miko settled herself onto the log, patting the seat next to her. "Come and tell me what troubles you."

The kitsune sighed, taking a seat next to Kaede. "I just don't get what's going on with everyone, that's all. Kinda feel left out…"

The old miko chuckled, patting Shippo on the back. "The understanding will come to you in due time."

Shippo suddenly realized that they were no where near Kaede's village, and realized that she must've traveled a long way to find them. "By the way, Kaede, how come you're all the way out here? Is something wrong?" Shippo's face filled with alarm. Kaede shook her head.

"Nothing to worry on, child. I had traveled to a village nearby to assist in an exorcism, and caught wind of Inuyasha's aura. I come to see that Kagome is doing well after her terrible injuries," Kaede said.

Shippo nodded, "Yeah she seems to be doin' ok. She went off with Inuyasha awhile ago." Kaede nodded in response, seemingly pondering something. Suddenly she rose from her seat, walking back toward the horse she'd rode into the campsite. She mounted her horse carefully, and looked down at the kit. "Tell Kagome that I must speak with her soon. It be very important that she come to see me soon."

"Okay Kaede! I will!" Shippo called to her, waving as she rode away from the campsite. Just then, Shippo heard giggling and whispers heading in his direction, opposite the way Kaede had come. Sango and Miroku emerged from the trees, their hands clasped together, and heads resting against each other affectionately. "Hey Shippo," Sango greeted, through a giggle. Miroku was tickling her side and whispering in her ear. Shippo sighed and rolled his eyes. "Kaede was just here, ya know," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. They both looked with in slight alarm. "Kaede? What brought her here? Is something wrong?" Miroku inquired.

Shippo turned away, sticking his nose up in the air indignantly. "Hmph! Why should I tell you guys anything? Not like you've paid any attention to me!" Sango and Miroku glanced at each other.

"Well, Shippo, if you rather not tell us then I suppose we could just leave again…" Miroku began, baiting the lonely kitsune to respond. To further the bait, they both turned to leave, and Shippo ran after them.

"No, wait! Don't go, okay! Jeez!" They stopped and looked at him again, waiting for him to provide them with an answer. "Kaede was traveling back from a village that she performed an exorcism at and noticed Inuyasha's aura and came this way to check on Kagome. She said she needs to talk to Kagome real soon. I dunno what for though," Shippo rattled off.

Sango nodded, "Hm…I wonder what Kaede wants to talk to Kagome about…it must be important." Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it must be. We should probably get her back to the village to see to what Kaede needs to speak with her about. Speaking of Kagome…where are she and Inuyasha?"

**At the other side of the well….**

Kagome lifted herself out of the well, and Inuyasha followed quickly after. "Okay… now, let me do the talking, Inuyasha. I don't want my mom freaking out or something," Kagome warned, her hands perched on her hips.

"Feh, like I wanna talk anyways," he replied, sporting his usual scowl.

"And jeez, try not to look so pissed off! We are going to tell my family that we're getting married, ya know!" She shot him a warning look, letting him know that she meant business.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with." He started toward the door of the temple. "You comin' or not?" Kagome shook her head at him, smiling a bit. "He's a such a jerk sometimes..but I love him." She sighed to herself and followed him out of the temple.

They entered the house and found her mother in the kitchen. "Kagome! Inuyasha! What a pleasant surprise!" She beamed at them, and approached to hug them both hello. "Hi, Mom," Kagome said, hugging her mother back.

"Are you low on supplies already? I just went to the store yesterday, so there's plenty here to stock up on!" Her mother chirped, motioning toward the kitchen cabinets.

Kagome laughed nervously, unsure of how to approach the subject of marriage with her mother. "Well…um…actually, Mom…" she began.

Her mother could sense that the two young people in front of her had come for a very serious reason indeed. "Right on schedule…" she thought to herself. Kagome's mother then nodded, "Why don't we sit down and talk. I'll brew some tea."

**Wow…Inuyasha and Kagome are gonna be mates! Like we didn't see that coming…but what's Kagome's mother talking about? And why does Kaede have to speak to Kagome? Hmm…what's going on here? The new moon is approaching soon and the group must prepare for their meeting with Kagura…does all of this tie in together? What's going on? Guess you'll have to read next time to find out! Thanks for reading! Please review! (Constructive criticism and question welcome!) Till next time, my pets. ;) azami**


	8. The Legend Revealed

Chapter 8: The Legend Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but the storyline is mine.

Author's Note: Wow… it's been seemingly forever since I last updated. I had mid-terms over the last couple weeks so all I've been able to do is study..then my computer crashed…then I got sick…blahblahblah. LoL Anyyyyyyyyway…I'm on spring break this week so I'll try to get a couple new chapters up. And thank you soooooo much to all of you that have reviewed. It's really encouraging to know that people are reading, and better yet, like what they're reading! I encourage anyone that has anything to say to please review, and lemme know if there's any unanswered questions. Happy reading! azami

**Last time: **Kagome laughed nervously, unsure of how to approach the subject of marriage with her mother. "Well…um…actually, Mom…" she began.

Her mother could sense that the two young people in front of her had come for a very serious reason indeed. "Right on schedule…" she thought to herself. Kagome's mother then nodded, "Why don't we sit down and talk. I'll brew some tea."

****

Kagome shifted nervously in her seat, staring down at the teacup she held in her hands. Inuyasha sat beside her, not saying a word as she had made it more than clear that she wanted to do the talking. The young miko was oddly nervous about talking to her mother about marrying Inuyasha. She sighed heavily, trying to muster some nerve, when her grandfather entered the room. "Ji-chan! Hi!" Kagome got up and went to hug her grandfather.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! What a pleasant surprise! You're staying for dinner I hope," her grandfather exclaimed, beaming. Kagome tittered nervously, but before she could continue, her mother cut in.

"Actually, Dad, Kagome and Inuyasha have come to discuss an important matter with us. I think that you should be present for this as well," she said, smiling brightly.

Kagome's grandfather's brow furrowed, "Oh? Sounds serious. What is it, Kagome?" He took a seat next to her mother, eyeing both Kagome and Inuyasha somewhat suspiciously. Kagome swallowed nervously, and forced a smile. "Oh boy…this might be harder than I thought…" She was worried that her family would think that everything was happening far too quickly, and that she was too young to get married. "But, I love Inuyasha, and I'm going to do this!" she shouted in her mind.

Kagome cleared her throat, and spoke firmly, "Inuyasha and I are getting married." She then squinted her eyes closed, thinking that she was going to be hit with a barrage of objections, but instead all she heard was the overjoyed squeal of her mother.

"Oh Kagome! This is wonderful news!" she gushed. Kagome opened her eyes and starred at her mother, dumbfounded. "Huh?" was the only reply she could muster. Ji-chan was already up and patting Inuyasha on the back, smiling broadly.

"You mean…you're not…mad?" Kagome asked, very confused. Kagome's mother smiled sweetly at the young miko.

"Of course we're not mad, Kagome! We've been waiting for this all along!"

Kagome remained her seat, still dumbfounded at what just happened. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was grinning just as widely as her mother and grandfather. He'd also been a little worried that her family might react negatively to their plans, but not it was more than obvious that they had no reason to worry. He looked over at Kagome, who still looked confused. "Kagome? You ok?"

She turned her head to meet the amber eyes of her intended mate. Kagome nodded, "Uh huh…" she murmured. The suddenly she snapped out of her stupor and processed the last thing her mother said.

"What do you mean you've been waiting for this all along!" Kagome blurted out. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to her. Her mother's face grew serious, and she sat back down.

"I suppose it's time I tell you everything, Kagome," her mother said quietly.

Kagome's eyes grew wide, realizing that she'd never heard her mother with quite this tone before. "What is it, Mom?"

Her mother sighed deeply, "Kagome…before you were born, I went to see an old Ainu shaman woman. She was famous in her craft of soothsaying, and with everything I knew of your father, I felt it best to seek spiritual advice. Such advice could not come from that of a Buddhist official, so I sought out someone whom I knew would have the answers. She told me that I would give birth to the reincarnation of a powerful miko of the past…and that my daughter, the reincarnation of this miko, would become the guardian of the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls….otherwise known as the Shikon no Tama. This shaman also told me that my daughter would someday embark on a dangerous, but necessary journey that would involve the restoration of the sacred jewel, and during this course of events, she would come upon her intended mate…an hanyou , son of the powerful leader of the Inu-Yokai clan."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha were now starring at her, gape-mouthed. Her mother smiled softly, with a far off look in her eyes.

"I know that this seems shocking…but it is what has been told. This is why I have never opposed to you traveling to the feudal era, Kagome. Though I know you leave to fight a more fierce battle than I could ever conceive of, I know that you will return to us safely," she said, turning her eyes to Inuyasha. "I know this because you have someone watching over you that carries a love that runs deeper than the farthest depths of the ocean….just as your father did for me."

Kagome blinked repeatedly, still staring intently at her mother. Finally, she was able to find her voice. "Mom….but…how….and…but….what is going on? What'd Dad got to do with this? And…what do you mean….."

Her mother rose from her seat. "I will be right back." She exited into another room, Ji-Chan following behind her. This left Inuyasha and Kagome alone, and they were both still in shock.

"Wow," was all Inuyasha could say.

"Yeah, no kidding," Kagome muttered. She didn't understand what her mother was telling her….how could this be? Before Kagome could continue her thoughts, her mother and grandfather entered the room, carrying a large wooden box. They set it on the table top, and then her mother opened it. Kagome had never seen this box before, so she knew nothing of its contents. From the box, her mother pulled a finely carved bow, with her family surname etched into the wood.

"This bow was passed on for generations and guarded, solely intended for your use," she said, handing the bow to Kagome. "I cannot tell you the entire meaning of all of this now, as I do not know more than what I've told you. I do know, Kagome, that this is your destiny."

Kagome was speechless. Her entire life had transpired with an intended purpose. By now she knew that she must have some sort of special reason for existing, but never quite to this extent. But now, things began to make more sense….the jewel being hidden within her body….her journeys through time…her union with Inuyasha.

"Also contained in this box, are the miko robes that were to be passed on to the next guardian of the Shikon no Tama. Whether or not you choose to wear them will remain solely in your hands. As well as the robes, there are a number of anointed arrows, exorcism sutures, and miscellaneous medicinal herbs. They are yours now, Kagome, to use in your fright against Naraku," her mother finished, closing the box, still smiling at her daughter. This smile was different than any other Kagome had seen upon the face of her loving mother. Now, when she looked at her daughter, she didn't just see her "little girl"; she saw a courageous, determined woman with a fearless, but loving soul. Kagome approached her mother and hugged her tight.

The mother and daughter parted, their unspoken understanding sealed. Inuyasha watched on in amazement. He'd always known that Kagome was special, but this….this was something he hadn't expected. But in some ways…he wasn't surprised at all. From the day that he had met eyes with her after she freed him from Kikyo's curse….he'd had felt something well up inside of him and grow to magnanimous proportions. The hanyou had always felt a special connection to her…as if they were…destined…and now… he knew that his instincts were correct. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, seeing the smile shinning upon his face, and she blushed slightly, returning the smile. She too could feel the cementing of what she'd always known… she and Inuyasha were meant to be.

A short time later, the family had sat down to celebratory dinner. Souta was more than overjoyed that Inuyasha would now officially be a part of the family. Kagome and her mother rattled on about potential wedding ideas, and Ji-chan told Inuyasha of "the duties of a married man." Nightfall came quickly, and the couple decided it would be best for them to stay overnight.

"I hope the others won't be worried…" Kagome said, as she pulled nightclothes from her dresser drawer. Inuyasha smirked knowingly.

"I think they'll be a little distracted to be thinking about what we're doing?" He chuckled smugly, knowing all too well that the monk had surely seized the opportunity of time alone with his beloved demon slayer.

Kagome looked at him questioningly and shrugged. "I'll be right back," she said, heading for the door to her bedroom.

Inuyasha frowned. "What?" she asked him, unsure of disappointed expression on his face.

"Well, where you goin?" he asked.

She looked at him innocently, still confused as to why he even asked. They'd been through this routine countless times before, and just as always she was going to change in the bathroom. "Well…to change…."

Inuyasha smirked at her, approaching the young miko quickly, slipping his arm around her waste. "Yeah… like I said…where you goin?"

Kagome blushed, finally catching on to what he was eluding to. "Oh…um…well….I…" She knew that she shouldn't be so embarrassed. They were going to be mates after all….but she still felt a great deal of shyness about exposing her bare body to Inuyasha.

Before she could continue, he pulled her into a passionate kiss, locking his lips onto hers. She sighed deeply, leaning into him, letting the warmth of his kiss envelop her entire body. She felt that familiar tingling rise up in her gut, and moaned softly against his lips.

Inuyasha slid his hands down the girl's body, smelling her arousal as he explored her body with his fingertips. When they parted, she was visibly flushed, catching her breath from the deep kiss. He smiled and brushed his fingers over her cheek. "It's alright… I'm not gonna try anything until you're ready." He winked at her, reassuring her that he meant what he said. She giggled, kissing him again.

"It's not that I don't want to….I just….well….my family is here… and….yeah…" she said breathlessly, looking up at him. She did want him…more than she could even describe in words…but when the time was right. As if he could hear her thoughts, he squeezed her gently and kissed her forehead.

"Go change. We both need some sleep. The new moon is approaching fast and we don't have any time to waste," he said, releasing her. She smiled, nodding, and then scooted off to the bathroom to change into her pajamas.

That night they laid down to sleep, their limbs entwined. Kagome fell to sleep quickly, her face nestled in his chest, but Inuyasha laid awake for some time, thinking about the coming events. Soon, they would have their meeting with Kagura, and then action would have to be taken. He wasn't sure of exactly what would befall them in the near future, but he did know that he would do whatever it took to protect Kagome. The hanyou again kissed the forehead of his sleeping miko, silently promising her that nothing would ever come between them.

**Somewhere among the forest…**

Kikyo walked through the trees, her soul collectors drifting about. It'd been days since she'd last caught any wind of Inuyasha, and she was growing tired of waiting to continue her plan to destroy her reincarnation. She'd made a deal with Naraku, vowing that he would have what he desired, and in turn he would assist her in obtaining what she desired.

Naraku had sent Kagura to keep an eye on the vengeful dead miko, and Kagura took this opportunity to further her own plans. With the approaching new moon, Naraku would soon go into hiding while his powers were in a weakened state, giving her the opportunity to roam outside of his barriers. Kagura knew that Naraku had a weakness for the dead miko, as his heart was that of Oni Gumo, the vanquished bandit whom had once been in love with Kikyo.

Kagura watched the miko travel through the forest, obviously searching for a sign of Inuyasha and Kagome. What Kikyo didn't know was that Inuyasha and Kagome would not be found anywhere in the forest…let alone in the feudal era. Though the miko was aware of the fact that Kagome was not of this time, she still did not fully know of who and what Kagome was. Kagura knew something far more than Kikyo or Naraku could ever know…and that simply came from watching Kagome and Inuyasha together. True…Kagome was Kikyo's incarnation…following much of the same path as Kikyo had…however…there was something far more powerful that welled inside of Kagome…and it wasn't simply that the girl was a powerful miko…the guardian of the Shikon no Tama…but the identity of Kagome's father was the key to the entire equation.

"The powers that be will rein again, Naraku," she whispered to herself. "You will be destroyed….and I will be free."

**So, Kagome and Inuyasha were destined all along? Wow…and Kikyo is still on the hunt for Kagome and Inuyasha… And what does Kagura know about Kagome's father? What the hell is going on? Guess you'll have to read next time to find out! (Hint: Next time…there's gonna be some fighting action. Woo hoo! And many some other kind of action….we'll see! Thanks for reading! Please review! (Constructive criticism and question welcome!) Till next time, my pets. ;) azami**


	9. Arrow to Arrow

Chapter 9: Arrow to Arrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but the storyline is mine.

Author's Note: Whoa…second chapter in less than a week. I'm on a roll! Just a note, don't let this pace fool you…I'm just on break for a week, so I'm trying to move things along a bit. ;) And in a recent review someone expressed some confusion with the storyline… and yes I know a few things are unclear right now, but I'm working up to exposing all the secrets. : ) I promise, any confusion will cleared up soon, but I don't want things to happen to quickly or it ruins the climax of the story. But yes, pleaseeeeeeeeeee if you have any questions, feel free to post them or email them to me. I'll do my best to make things flow as best as possible. Please review! I love hearing feedback, so anything you have to say will be of help. (Note: that doesn't include retarded flames that have no sort of constructive commentary. K? k.) Thanks for reading! azami

**Last time: **Kagura watched the miko travel through the forest, obviously searching for a sign of Inuyasha and Kagome. What Kikyo didn't know was that Inuyasha and Kagome would not be found anywhere in the forest…let alone in the feudal era. Though the miko was aware of the fact that Kagome was not of this time, she still did not fully know of who and what Kagome was. Kagura knew something far more than Kikyo or Naraku could ever know…and that simply came from watching Kagome and Inuyasha together. True…Kagome was Kikyo's incarnation…following much of the same path as Kikyo had…however…there was something far more powerful that welled inside of Kagome…and it wasn't simply that the girl was a powerful miko…the guardian of the Shikon no Tama…but the identity of Kagome's father was the key to the entire equation.

"The powers that be will rein again, Naraku," she whispered to herself. "You will be destroyed…and I will be free."

****

Inuyasha and Kagome returned to the Feudal Era the next morning, and went to share their news with their friends. The soon-to-be wed couple came back to find a surprise of their own. On the way into the campsite, Kagome and Inuyasha could be heard arguing, though it wasn't one of their usual arguments. On the way back from the well, Kagome had been trying to convince Inuyasha that wearing a suit to their wedding in the modern era wasn't too much for her to ask of him. The hanyou obviously disagreed.

"I ain't gonna go dressin' up in some monkey suit just so all those people can gawk at me! NO WAY!" he grumbled, letting his intended mate down from his back. Kagome huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh for Kami's sake! You can be such a jerk sometimes!" Kagome shouted at him.

"Yeah, well at least I don't tryin to dress you up in some stupid outfit and try to parade you around!" he shouted back at her.

Infuriated, Kagome felt the vein in her head throb, and her teeth grinding together in her mouth. Clenching her fists, she glared at him angrily, "Inuyasha…" The hanyou gulped, knowing was coming next, but he was saved by Shippo running toward them, followed by Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome! You're back!" Shippo exclaimed, jumping into her arms. "We were worried cuz we didn't know what happened to you guys."

Kagome giggled, "We're fine, Shippo. But thanks for worrying." She hugged him tightly and the kitsune readily returned her hug.

"Well, Kirara and I were worried at least. Some OTHER people were too busy to notice!" Shippo said, crossing his arms over his chest, and sticking his nose up in the air indignantly.

"Shippo! You stop that!" Sango scolded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, its true! You guys left us all alone!" Shippo shot back. "They've been too busy bein' all lovey-dovey and stuff. Gross!"

Kagome giggled again, and winked knowingly at Sango. The demon slayer blushed, clasping her hands in front of her. "Now, Shippo, you know you're not supposed to go talking about your friends like that!" she said, adding a firm tone to her voice. The kit looked down at his hands, and frowned.

"I'm sorry, Sango and Miroku. I just get lonely! I'm just a little kid, ya know!" he said, his voice carrying a bit of a whine. Sango smiled, "It's ok, Shippo. I know we haven't been around all that much since….hey, wait a second…." Sango suddenly realized that this was the first time since the previous day that she'd seen Kagome and Inuyasha. "Where have you two been?"

Kagome blushed slightly, and Inuyasha grinned. Normally, Inuyasha would've hidden any source of emotion (unless it had to do with his love of ramen), but this time, he was just too happy to hide it. He nudged Kagome, knowing that she'd want to be the one to deliver the news.

"We went to talk to my mom…..cuz….we're….well….we're gonna be mates!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango's face lit up and she rushed to hug her best friend.

Miroku grinned from ear to ear and offered his hand in congratulations to Inuyasha. "Well, Inuyasha, looks like we're both going to be family men, now." The hanyou eyed him questioningly, and both he and Kagome looked over to Sango, who was once again blushing.

"Sango!" Kagome gasped, "You guys are….? You're getting married!"

The demon slayer nodded shyly, the blush still full on her cheeks. "Uh huh…that's what happened yesterday…"

The girls squealed together, scaring the hell out of their significant others. They began to chatter about the ideas they had for their respective weddings, when Miroku suddenly realized that they had yet to tell Kagome of Kaede's visit to the campsite. Realizing that he had nary a hope of butting into the girls' conversation, he turned to Inuyasha.

"Something else happened yesterday, as well, Inuyasha. While Sango and I were off…well….talking…Shippo informed us that Kaede passed through the campsite in hopes of speaking to Kagome. She said that it was urgent," he said to the hanyou. Inuyasha's brow furrowed, contemplating that Miroku had just told him.

"Hmm… I wonder what it's all about. We better get back to her village to see what's up," he said, looking in the direction in which they needed to head. Inuyasha turned toward Kagome.

"Kagome, Miroku says that Kaede came around looking for you so we better get back to her village," he said, his arms crossed over his chest. She looked at him curiously, but simply nodded. The group then gathered their things and set off toward Kaede's village.

The girls walked ahead, along with Shippo, while Inuyasha and Miroku hung back a bit further. While the girls continued to chatter about their upcoming wedding plans, Miroku decided that it'd be a good time to inquire about Inuyasha's ideas for their meeting with Kagura. The monk cleared his throat, causing the hanyou's ears to perk.

"So….Inuyasha….have you thought about what it is that Kagura might be proposing?" he asked gingerly, looking straight ahead of him. Inuyasha shrugged, "Sure I've thought about it. All I know is that if she pulls something, she's goin down." He patted the Tetsaigua as he said that.

"Yes….well I believe that would be a necessary measure….however, I believe there is some sincerity in her attempt to join forces with us. Afterall, on many occasions…she has provided with us a sort of assistance," Miroku pointed out.

Inuyasha thought for a moment, but was still hesitant to believe that Kagura had any sort of good intentions. He shrugged, " I dunno…I'm still not buyin it."

Miroku turned his eyes downward, and sighed. "Do you not remember the night that Naraku first disappeared? The night in which your brother was almost consumed by Naraku? You were able to break his barrier and find entrance to the inside of his castle, but first you were met by Kagura. Even you remarked how she did not seem to be fighting at her usual potential. You, yourself, noted how her attacks came off as misaimed and sloppy. Do you think, perhaps, that she was attempting to provide you with the opportunity to destroy Naraku at that time?"

Inuyasha thought back to that night. It was true…Kagura had seemed as though she was just putting on a show for Naraku's insects, which acted as Naraku's eyes and ears. Was it possible that she was trying to assist Inuyasha by putting up a guise to fool Naraku?

Inuyasha shrugged again, " I guess we'll just have to see what happens. Regardless, I'm still gonna be on the watch for anything suspicious."

After they'd been walking for awhile, Inuyasha caught wind of a familiar scent. "Kikyo…," he growled. He charged up to Kagome, scooping her into his arms, bridal style, and bounded up into a nearby tree. "Inuyasha! What are you DOING?" she screamed as he bounded across the treetops.

"Quiet down, will ya! I can smell Kikyo's scent, and I don't want you anywhere that she can reach you!" he growled, finally settling in the top of a particularly tall, but well covered tree. He sent her down the thickest branch, and turned toward the direction that he'd come from.

"I'm going back to deal with her. I want you to stay here! You got it?" he said firmly, but without a trace of harshness to his tone.

Kagome nodded. The thrust forward and hugged him tightly. "Just be careful ok?" He nodded, and then took off back to where he'd sensed Kikyo. Upon his return the others looked to him in alarm.

"Inuyasha! What is it?" Sango called. The hanyou growled again, barring his teeth. "I can smell Kikyo. I'm gonna take care of this once and for all!" He took off in the direction he thought she might be. Sango turned to her demon-cat companion, "Kirara, take Shippo to Kagome. I think it's best if we don't leave her completely alone. Shippo, you take care of things ok?" The kit nodded firmly, wanting to do his part in helping his friends. "Right, Sango. Let's go Kirara." Kirara carried Shippo off in the direction of Kagome scent. Sango quickly changed into her demon slayer clothes, and donned her weapon, then taking off after Inuyasha. Miroku followed close behind.

When they found Inuyasha he was starring face to face with Kikyo. "I'm not gonna let you take Kagome from me, Kikyo!" he screamed. The dead miko had drawn her bow, and had an arrow pointed at the angry hanyou.

"You're so easily swayed, you filthy half-breed. That impish little wench turned your eyes so quickly, with her short little kimono fluttering in the breeze. And to think that she is supposed to be a copy of me," Kikyo laughed darkly, her bitter resentment seething from her words.

"Yeah, I have to agree with you there. It's pretty funny that she's supposed to be a copy of you, seeing as she's a thousand times the person you could ever be," Inuyasha growled contemptuously.

"How dare you! She is a pathetic excuse of a mortal. That girl is nothing more than a common harlot. You only think you love her because you cannot have me!" she retorted, her eyes growing narrow. "Now, die, you worthless traitor." With that she released an arrow at him, missing him narrowly. Inuyasha withdrew the Tetsaigua, bearing its crimson blade at Kikyo.

She formed a barrier around herself and released a second arrow at the hanyou, again missing him by mere inches. Inuyasha could do nothing but deflect her attempts, as he could not use the Tetsaigua on a mortal, dead or not. After some time of circling one another, Kikyo had the hanyou cornered against a thick of trees, making it hard for him to deflect her arrows.

"I thought you loved me Inuyasha….now I see that it was all a farce," Kikyo murmured, and become completely enveloped by the sacred aura, and released a final arrow, aimed for Inuyasha's heart. The hanyou was glued to the spot he stood, the sacred aura surrounding him. But just as the arrow was about to pierce Inuyasha's chest, a second arrow stopped it in this path.

Both Inuyasha and Kikyo looked on in alarm, searching the trees for the source of the second arrow. Standing tall on a high branch was Kagome, her bow already drawn with another arrow, point straight toward Kikyo.

Suddenly, Kirara appeared, sweeping Kagome down to the ground on her back. The young miko kept her bow drawn. "Don't even think about it, Kikyo. If you've got a problem with me, then keep it with me," Kagome said, in an unfamiliarly low, snarling tone.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, "Get back! Don't be stupid!"

Kagome kept her stare on Kikyo, not withdrawing her bow. "No way, Inuyasha! I'm not letting her hurt you!"

Kikyo hung her head, and stood unmoving for some time. The others watched on, unsure of what she was doing; however Kagome still kept her weapon drawn. Suddenly, the dead miko began to let the dark laugh escape from her lips once again. "You foolish little wench…you've already gotten in my way once, and here you are doing it again. Now, I will seek my vengance!" Suddenly she released an arrow, straight for Kagome.

"Kagome! NO!" Inuyasha screamed, thrusting himself into the path of the arrow, only the arrow did not get any farther than halfway to Kagome because at the very same moment, Kagome had shot an arrow.

The two sacred arrows were stopped mid-air, tip-to-tip, the sacred aura radiating around them. Suddenly, they imploded upon one another, sending a huge force upon all of them. Kagome was thrown back into a tree, hitting it with a hard thud. Her body crumbled to the ground, leaving her unconscious.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, panicked. He rushed to Kagome and took her into her arms. Kikyo had already begun to ascend in to the air amongst her soul collectors. "You're gonna pay for this, bitch!" he screamed at Kikyo. The dead miko disappeared into the air, vanishing from site.

Inuyasha cradled the young miko in his arms. "Kagome…c'mon…wake up, dammit!" Her breathing was ragged and shallow, and her heart beat had slowed to a faint thump. In an instant, he scooped her up in his arms, and turned toward the others. "I'm taking her to Kaede," he said, and then bounded off in the direction to Kaede's village.

"Kirara!" Sango called to her companion, and the demon cat carried the others off, following Inuyasha. When they reached the village, Inuyasha was nowhere in site. He'd already taken Kagome into Kaede's hut, where Kaede worked quickly to stabilize Kagome. Sango and Miroku ran to the hut, worried for their friend.

"She's gonna be alright isn't she?" Inuyasha barked, the panic in his voice overriding any sounds of anger.

"Inuyasha, ye must tell me what happened exactly," Kaede said calmly, knowing that the hanyou was impatient out of concern for his love.

"I don't know! Kikyo fired and arrow at Kagome, and Kagome fired one back and they met in the middle and there was a bright flash of light and they exploded or something!" he said, rushing to give her the details.

"Oh my…this is most unfortunate…" Kaede murmured. Her eyes filled with something that Inuyasha had never seen before. She almost looked….defeated.

"What the hell are you saying, you old hag! Do something!" he screamed. Inuyasha rushed to the mat that Kagome laid on, taking her into his arms, rocking back and forth gently. "C'mon Kagome…don't do this to me…don't leave me…" he murmured.

Then, unable to sustain the suspense, Sango entered. "Kaede…what's going on? Is Kagome alright?" The old miko turned to Sango, sadly shaking her head. "No, childe, she is not. When a miko uses the sacred arrow as an attack on another miko, the results are disastrous. In most cases, Kagome would be dead upon the instant the forces met, but because Kikyo is not of this earth any longer, the force may not have been as powerful; however, Kagome is currently in a very fragile state. I cannot tell you the fate that befalls her now."

Sango felt her knees grow weak, causing her to fall off-balance. Miroku was quick to catch her, pulling her up to him, holding her tightly. "Kaede, surely there is something that can be done," he asked.

The old miko nodded, "Yes, we can pray. Ye all must pray for Kagome's strength. That is all we can hope for at this time."

**Inside of Kagome's mind….**

Kagome felt herself drifting into an endless void, nothing surrounding her but a dark abyss. The moment that the arrows met, she had begun to feel as though her entire spirit was rupturing, as if trying to escape from her physical body. She found herself in the mist of every emotion that had ever passed through her, and her mind drifted to a scene.

Inuyasha was standing, starring at the well. "Kagome….," he whispered, a tear streaming from his eye. "Inuyasha!" she called, running to him. As she ran to him, Kaede, approached the well, performing a sort of incantation. When she was through, she raised her head and turned to the hanyou. "It is sealed." The old miko then began to walk away, shaking her head sadly.

Once alone, Inuyasha burst into heavy sobs, collapsing onto the rim of the well. "Kagome…why did you leave me?" Kagome slowed her run, stopping beside Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! I'm right here!" She dropped to her knees, attempting to take the grieving hanyou into her arms, but her arms went right through his form. Kagome gasped, staring at her hands.

"Kagome….my sweet Kagome…why did you have to die…" he murmured through his tears. Kagome jerked her head up, looking at Inuyasha.

"Why can't he see me? Why can't I touch him?" she thought to herself, the fear mounting in her gut. "Am I dead?"

**What? Is Kagome dead? Did Kikyo finally succeed in her quest to destroy Kagome? What will Inuyasha do now? Oh no…what will become of Kagome and Inuyasha? Guess you'll have to read next time! Please read and review! I really appreciate any feedback I get! Till then, my pets. ;)azami**


	10. Goodbye?

Chapter 10: Goodbye?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but the storyline is mine.

Author's Note: Okay…so last time people got worried that I was killing off Kagome…but as you can see, the story goes on….so just read it, alright? JEEZ! Haha! Just kidding… actually.. I do want you to read it, but I'm not seriously all forceful about it. But anyway, yeah, you might have noticed by now that some of the stuff the characters are doing is a bit OOC, but well, I have to make some adaptations, right? Right. : ) Anyway, there's the next chapter…it's a little slow, but totally necessary. Please review! I love hearing feedback, so anything you have to say will be of help. (Note: that doesn't include retarded flames that have no sort of constructive commentary. K? k.) Thanks for reading! azami

**Last time: **Once alone, Inuyasha burst into heavy sobs, collapsing onto the rim of the well. "Kagome…why did you leave me?" Kagome slowed her run, stopping beside Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! I'm right here!" She dropped to her knees, attempting to take the grieving hanyou into her arms, but her arms went right through his form. Kagome gasped, staring at her hands.

"Kagome….my sweet Kagome…why did you have to die…" he murmured through his tears. Kagome jerked her head up, looking at Inuyasha.

"Why can't he see me? Why can't I touch him?" she thought to herself, the fear mounting in her gut. "Am I dead?"

****

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha as he sobbed, feeling helpless and lost. She wanted to reach out to him…to comfort him….but she couldn't touch him. He didn't even know that she was there…to him…she was dead. Dead….the word resonated in Kagome's mind. "I'm dead…" she whispered. She turned to Inuyasha, who'd curled into the fetal position at the base of the well's rim.

Kagome closed her eye, saddened to see the hanyou she loved so dearly in so much pain. "I love you, Inuyasha…" she murmured.

When she opened her eyes, she was no longer beside Inuyasha, but now sat upon her bed in her family's home. Things were the same as they always had been. Just then, her mothered entered. "Mama?" Kagome said, her voice cracking, but still, she received no response. "She can't hear me either…" Kagome murmured. Her mother dusted around the top of Kagome's vanity table, stopping in front of a group of photos sitting in picture frames. Mrs. Higarashi picked up a photo she'd taken of Kagome and Inuyasha the previous spring. Kagome and Inuyasha had had yet another argument, and as always Kagome had rushed home to fume. And as always, Inuyasha followed soon after to retrieve her and demand she return with him to the Feudal Era. They made up beneath the sacred tree, Kagome cradled in Inuyasha's lap. The two had drifted off, nestled close together, surrounded by the blossoms of the sacred tree. It was such a precious moment that Mrs. Higarashi couldn't help but capture the memory on film. Her mother gazed onto the photo with a sad smile.

"Young love…" she sighed, "And such a grand future you were to have…" Mrs. Higarashi quickly set the photo down, and turned away from the vanity. Kagome saw tears streaming down her mother's face.

"Mama…" Kagome whimpered, reaching out to her mother, but Mrs. Higarashi turned away and rushed from the room, closing the door behind her. Kagome fell back onto her bed and began to weep until she fell into a deep slumber. When she awoke, she shivered, and noticed the window was wide open. "Hmm…that's weird…I didn't know that ghosts could get cold." She got up and went to the window. Just as she peered out, she saw a figure disappear into the temple.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, closing her eyes. When she opened them this time, she was back in the Feudal era. She found herself next to the sacred tree, Inuyasha beside her. He was mumbling incoherently to himself, rocking back and forth. Kagome's eyes widened, taking in what happened before her. "He's gone mad…oh Kami….my poor Inuyasha…"

Suddenly, the delirious hanyou stood, pulling the Tetsaiga from its sheath. "I'm coming Kagome…I'll find you…and we'll be together, just like we're supposed to be…" Kagome realized what he was about to do and screamed, "Inuyasha! Noooo!" As she screamed, the hanyou ran himself through with his own sword, the blade piercing his heart, ensuring that he would parish. He crumbled in a heap at the base of the sacred tree, blood pumping from the wound in his chest. Kagome ran to him, crazed and sobbing.

"Inuyashaaaaa! Wake up! Goddamit! Why did you do this? Inuyasha….," she screamed.

"What're ya yellin about? I'm right here," his voice came from behind her. She jerked her head up, and turned, finding him leaning against the trunk of the tree, his arms crossed over his chest. "Inuyasha!" She ran to him and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "Stop all that cryin…I hate when you cry…" he said gruffly. She raised her head and looked into his beautiful amber eyes.

"But…why? Why did you kill yourself?" she asked him, her eyes begging for an answer that would make sense of everything. He pulled her away from him slightly, his gaze boring into the depths of her soul. "I couldn't live without you, Kagome…" he whispered. "Now, we will always be together and no one can reach us…no one can come between us ever again…but there's one more thing we have to do…"

She looked at him, confused. "Something else? But we're…dead…." She shook her head, not understanding how there was anything at all they could possibly do. He stroked her cheek lovingly, and pulled her into a kiss.

"You have to cut your life line…" he said, motioning behind her. Kagome turned, and saw a shimmering, translucent silver chord waving behind her, seemingly attached to her back. She quickly looked in back of Inuyasha, and saw that there was a similar chord attached to him. He smiled, "Yeah, I have one too. I'll cut them at the same time, and then we'll be done….we'll be free to spend the rest of eternity together." She looked up at him, her brow furrowed.

"What do you mean by 'life line'?" she asked, turning and fingering the chord attached to her.

"It's what connects your soul to your physical body. As long as that's not severed, you're still technically alive," he explained, looking impatient.

Kagome's eyes widened and she smiled brightly. "So I'm still alive! And so are you! Inuyasha! We still have a chance to live! We've got to get back to our bodies!" She whooped with joy, knowing that her separation from her family and friends was not permanent. And she still had a chance to live out her life with Inuyasha, as his mate….

Inuyasha looked to the ground, his ears lowered. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said, concerned at his sudden silence. "What's wrong?"

He raised his eyes to her, the expression on his face hurt and sad. "Don't you want to spend eternity with me, Kagome? Don't you love me enough to do that?"

She gasped and rushed to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Oh Inuyasha…I do love you…with all of my being. I just want the chance for us to live our lives…together…"

He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, jerking her up so their eyes met. "We can't do that Kagome. This is how it needs to be. Now turn so I can cut your life line," he ordered sternly. Kagome gaped at him, seeing an unfamiliar red sheen to his normally bright amber eyes. She pulled away from him. "Inuyasha…what are you saying…" she said, backing away.

Inuyasha's eyes blazed over, but then settled back to their normal color. "Kagome…come one…don't you trust me? I love you….," he said, gently coaxing her back to him, but she pulled away farther.

"No you don't because you're not Inuyasha! This is a trick! Inuyasha would never tell me to give up and just die! He would never just give up and die!" she screamed at the imposter figure in front of her. "He was calling me a stupid baka for even thinking about doing something like that for even a second!"

With that, she ran, as fast as she could make her legs carry her, in the direction of Kaede's hut.

**Back inside Kaede's hut…**

"Come on, Kagome! Wake up, dammit!" Inuyasha yelled at the shaking form of the young miko. She'd begun struggling and moaning in her deep slumber, the sweat pouring from her brow. Inuyasha darted his eyes around, panicking. Suddenly, Kagome sat straight up, gasping for air. "Inuyasha!" she croaked, her throat dry and hoarse.

"Kagome!" he exclaimed, taking her into his arms. She fainted again, out cold on the floor. A short while later, she was once again revived. "Inuyasha…" she mumbled, half incoherent. She opened her eyes to find him gazing down at her, a slight smile on his lips. He stroked her brow lovingly, and pulled her up to into his lap.

"You scared me…" he whispered. She began to cry uncontrollably, her body shuddering with every gasp of breath. When she finally calmed to a faint whimpering, Kagome finally spoke. "Inuyasha…I was…dead…or almost dead… I could see you, crying…and I saw my mother…she looked so sad…and…then I saw you again, and you killed yourself! But then your spirit came….and you told me that we could just give up on life now…and just be together…but..it wasn't you…" she rattled off her experiences, tears still streaming down her face.

Inuyasha rocked her gently in his lap, trying to soothe her tears. "It's alright Kagome…it's alright…." They sat huddled together for a long time, and finally Kagome drifted back to sleep. Her breathing was still quite ragged, and it was easily seen that she was not yet healed. Kaede entered a short time later. "It is lucky for Kagome that ye two hold such a strong bond. Without it, she may have perished," Kaede said, standing beside Inuyasha, peering down at Kagome.

Inuyasha looked up at Kaede, still stroking Kagome's hair, "What's happened exactly, Kaede?" he asked, his eyes begging her for an answer he wanted to hear. Kaede shook her head and walked to the fire, prodding it with an iron rod.

"It is most heart-breaking to know that my own sister is capable of such treacherous behavior, but her spirit is composed only of the darkness that invaded her heart long ago," Kaede said sadly. "But we must stop her before she destroys Kagome! I believe that Kikyo is trying to place a curse on her, and it is most definite that Naraku is involved."

Inuyasha's brow furrowed, his eyes narrowing in anger. "All I care about is protecting Kagome. She's going to be my mate, so that means her life is my life, and vice versa."

Kaede gasped, quickly turning to Inuyasha. "Ye have asked Kagome to be your mate? Inuyasha! This could be the very solution for the problem." The old miko began to pace back and forth over the floor her hut. Inuyasha watched her, unsure of what she was proposing.

"What, Kaede? What're you getting at?" Inuyasha asked, watching her pace.

Kaede stopped and turned to the hanyou. "As I mentioned previously, when a miko uses her powers against another miko, especially will ill intent, the results are disastrous. However, because Kikyo is no longer living, and merely a manifestation of her former self, and Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo, she may have been able to absorb some of the force of the attack. But because Kikyo and Kagome both hold a tremendous amount of spiritual power it is difficult to say that Kagome will be able to withstand the force of the power. I had hope that I would be able to speak to Kagome before she was once again faced with my sister."

Inuyasha looked at her, and remembered what Miroku had told him the previous day. "Oh yeah…what did you need to talk to her about?" Kaede shook her head, stirring the fire again. "That is something to be discussed with Kagome has regained consciousness, and I can speak to both of you at once."

"I'm awake, Kaede….just a little…weak.." Kagome said, struggling to sit up. Inuyasha pulled her into an upright position, making sure she moved as little as possible. Kagome shifted, leaning against Inuyasha. "Please…Kaede…go on.."

Kaede sighed deeply, and began. "That night, when I came for ye, it was a most important matter indeed. Kagome, as ye have been told, ye come from a long line of possessors of tremendous spiritual power. Ye are the reincarnation of my own sister, the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. When Kikyo was taken from this life, the legacy was passed on to you, and only you. The jewel resided within your soul, and now you, and Kikyo are the only two that can sense their whereabouts. This is by no accident, childe. Upon the death of Kikyo, the fate of your life was sealed, instantly adhering the jewel to your soul. Your entrance into this world was no accident…just as when ye freed Inuyasha's from Kikyo's curse was no accident. It became the duty of Inuyasha to protect ye…and for ye to protect the jewel. Your father wanted it to be this way."

Kagome shook her head slightly, still confused. "Kaede…my mother mentioned my father… he died when I was very young…and…I don't understand how he ties into all of this… I don't understand how my father and his involvement are parallel to Inuyasha and I."

Kaede sighed again, rising from her seat, and once again pacing the room. "I suspected that this time would come sooner than perhaps ye were ready for…Kagome…your father was not an ordinary man. In fact, he was not of your time."

Kagome gasped, her eyes widening. "But…what…what do you mean, Kaede?"

The old miko settled her eyes on the girl, a slight smile spreading to her lips. "Your father, Toshihiro, was a scholar of our time whom possessed spiritual powers. He and he alone knew the entire history of the Shikon no Tama, and everything that accompanied it. The spiritual powers he possessed were born from his mother, a miko…the miko that had a part in the creation of the Shikon no Tama. That power included the ability for site of the future to come. It was he who found the well and traveled through it upon chance. To this day, I am still unsure of why he was able to do so, but it can only said that he was meant to do so. Upon his departure, your father said this to me, 'Kaede, it has been told that a new guardian will be born. I shall seek her out, and bring whatever protection I am able,' and he was never seen again."

Kagome frowned, her brow furrowed. She was still unsatisfied… "But… my mother spoke of an Ainu shaman woman…what did she mean by that?" Kaede smiled and nodded. "Ah yes….the Ainu…they were a people indigenous to Japan, forced out by the tyrants to a small costal island. Your grandmother came from the Ainu….and upon your father's disappearance, she made it known that a new guardian would be born…and would return to reclaim her place as guardian of the Shikon no Tama. It was passed from generation to generation….until it was received by your mother. Your father knew of this, however, he did not know of his exact part. Upon his meeting your mother he fell into a love deeper than he had ever conceived of, and that spawned the birth of ye….the guardian of the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome leaned into Inuyasha, dizzied by everything she'd just been told. Inuyasha looked down at her, worried, and then he looked to Kaede. "But what've I got to do with all of this?"

Kaede bared a sad smile, "Ye, son of the great Inu-Yokai general, were destined to be a protector of mortal…more specifically, the protector of the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. All of what you experienced with Kikyo was merely a stepping-stone…ye and she were never destined to be more than what ye were. When I was a young woman, long after the death of my sister, my father told me of this legend and my sister's place in it. It was known that the guardian of the jewel would be tested, and that she would fail in her first life, but then would be reborn and would conquer the great evil that was to arise. Your father betrothed the ownership of the Tetsaiga, created from the Fang of Destruction, to protect the guardian. This test is what resulted in ye being cursed upon the sacred tree, and what led to ye being freed. Ye were never meant to be as one with Kikyo…ye were meant to be as one with Kagome."

Kagome looked to Inuyasha, and Inuyasha back at Kagome. They both then looked to Kaede, stunned by everything she knew. "But…but…what did you mean when you said that our becoming mates could be the solution to the problem?"

Kaede smiled knowingly, "As I said, ye two are destined to be. In these past years, after the resurrection of Kikyo, a dark cloud descended upon the hope of your union…however, now that ye have entrusted your love and commitment to one another, the destiny can be sealed. If ye two are bonded by the rites of mating, the bond is unbreakable. It is because Kagome has accepted you as ye are, and ye her for what she is. Kikyo was mistaken in her attempt to convince you to become fully human…it was not part of what was to be. The only way that the jewel can truly be purified is by one whose soul is truly pure….one who can love in a way that is truly pure… Kikyo's wish to change ye tainted that."

Inuyasha nodded, somehow understanding all of what Kaede was telling them. He looked down at Kagome, stroking her brow. The old miko smiled again, and nodded silently. "I shall leave ye now. Please take rest here. I shall find lodgings amongst the villagers." With that, the old miko left the hut quickly, leaving the two intended mates to themselves.

"See….told you that you were the one I was gonna be with," Inuyasha quipped, breaking the silence. Kagome stared at him blankly, and then broke out into gales of laughter. "Wow…" was all she could muster.

Inuyasha nodded, "No kiddin' huh? And here I was thinkin' that you might say no and you were gonna hafta say yes all along." He smirked down at her, causing her to bring an elbow into his ribs.

"Yeah, well we haven't mated yet, buddy," she said, sticking her tongue out at him. He laughed, and pulled her up closer to him. They sat there for a moment, everything sinking in deeper. He gazed at her, longing to share every emotion that was welling up inside of him….wanting so much to be closer to her….closer in a way that they'd never been. But he knew she was too weak….but the time would come. So, for now, he leaned in and kissed her gently, and she returned the kiss whole-heartedly.

There were three more days until the meeting with Kagura…and Inuyasha was still unsure as to whether or not she should be trusted. He was afraid for Kagome…hoping that she would be up to the task at hand. Whatever was to happen, he knew that he would stop at nothing to protect Kagome. He watched the sleeping miko who lay in his lap, and nuzzled her lovingly. The thought of anyone taking her from him was more than he could bare….and something he would not allow. "I'll get my revenge….and this time I'm make sure you really are dead, Kikyo."

**So…Kagome's not dead….but it seems that things are a bit more involved that either Inuyasha or Kagome had ever conceived of. Is there more to the story? I think sooooo….And Kikyo's really got it coming to her. Will Kikyo succeed? Or is Naraku just toying with her as he does all others? Guess you'll have to read next time! Please read and review! I really appreciate any feedback I get! Till then, my pets. ;)azami**


	11. New Lovers and Alliances

Chapter 11: New lovers and Alliances

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but the storyline is mine.

Author's Note: Just a little note…but WARNING to those of you who don't dig the citrus stuff, but it gets a little limey about 2/3 in, but its not so bad. ;) And I'm sure it's a nice little tease for you hentais. :p LOL anyway, lemme know what you think. But anyway, yeah, you might have noticed by now that some of the stuff the characters are doing is a bit OOC, but well, I have to make some adaptations, right? Right. : ) So….here's the new chapter! Yay:D Please review! I love hearing feedback, so anything you have to say will be of help. (Note: that doesn't include retarded flames that have no sort of constructive commentary. K? k.) Thanks for reading! azami

**Last time: **_There were three more days until the meeting with Kagura…and Inuyasha was still unsure as to whether or not she should be trusted. He was afraid for Kagome…hoping that she would be up to the task at hand. Whatever was to happen, he knew that he would stop at nothing to protect Kagome. He watched the sleeping miko who lay in his lap, and nuzzled her lovingly. The thought of anyone taking her from him was more than he could bare….and something he would not allow. "I'll get my revenge….and this time I'm make sure you really are dead, Kikyo."_

A few days passed before Kagome was able to be up and moving around. The injuries she had sustained this time around were greatly different than anything she had faced before. She'd been struck with double the force of her own power. It was a power that could break through otherwise impenetrable barriers….a power that could destroy almost any demon in its path….and the lone receptor of this force had been Kagome….a mortal. Though she held great spiritual powers, this had not only been a test of her physical strength, but her spiritual strength as well. Inuyasha had made it his personal duty to stay at her side, no matter what anyone said. He refused to sleep, spending every waking moment watching over the injured young miko that he was to call his mate.

It was late one night, and Inuyasha sat at the entrance of Kaede's hut as Kagome slept soundly behind him. The hanyou mulled over everything that had come to be in recent weeks. Not only had he admitted his love for Kagome and asked her to be his mate…but he found out that they'd been destined from the very start. That meant that everything with Kikyo was merely a stepping stone. Guilt washed over him as he realized how many times he had hurt Kagome by running off to see Kikyo. Of course he couldn't have known any different…and Kagome always forgave him, no matter how many tears she shed over it. Kagome….she was the one that loved him without fault….without question. She was the one that wanted him as he was. She didn't care that he was a half-demon…in fact…she embraced it. He smiled to himself, and sighed. Just then he heard a stirring from behind him.

"Inuyasha?"

He quickly turned to find the girl attempting to pull herself into an upright position. "Hey! What're you thinkin'? Lay back down!" Kagome, looking determined, shook her head and still tried to move. Inuyasha sighed, and helped her sit up, knowing that it was futile to resist.

"What is it, Kagome? Are you alright?" he asked, his shinning amber eyes filled with concern. She nodded, her brow furrowed. The simple act of sitting up was still a bit of a task, especially when she was feeling worn and drowsy. She held out her hand to him, and he looked back at her questioningly.

"Help me up, please?" she said, leaning her weight forward. Inuyasha was about to protest, but knew that he better just do as she asked. He wanted to avoid any unnecessary strain, and he knew that if he resisted that she might get upset and SIT him in response. He took her hand and helped her to her feet, supporting most of her weight.

"Why'd you wanna get up? It's the middle of the night," he said, unsure of her motivation. She was taking several deep breaths, as if trying to muster the energy to respond.

"I know…but my body is so sore… and it's making it hard to sleep. I saw you were awake and wanted to go to the hot springs for a bit. Would you take me, please?" she asked. Inuyasha furrowed his brow, but could see the pain in her eyes. He wanted to do whatever he could to ease any pain or discomfort she felt.

"Alright. Climb on," he said, motioning to his back. Kagome climbed onto the hanyou's back and off they went to the hot springs. Once there, Inuyasha set her down gently on the grass. He suddenly realized that she might not be able to move into the hot springs on her own, and swallowed nervously.

"Um….Kagome…how are you gonna… I mean…uh….well…." he stammered, avoiding her eyes. Kagome thought for a moment, and suddenly realized that it had been Sango that had helped her previously, and her cheeks reddened at the thought of Inuyasha easing her into the springs while her body was completely uncovered.

"Um…well….I know it might be kinda…awkward…but…uh…..jeez…" she said, stumbling over her own words. The both sat there for a minute, unsure of how to approach the situation. Sure, they were going to be mate…sure they loved each other dearly…but they had yet to be intimate. If they had been already, then there'd be no second thoughts…but this was a different case indeed. He'd seen her nude before, but purely by accident.

"I don't wanna make you uncomfortable…" he said softly, looking at the ground, fiddling with a blade of grass. Kagome smiled a bit, a bit tickled by his shyness. She put her hand on his arm, and he looked up at her.

"I trust you, Inuyasha…and it's not as if you were going to see me totally naked eventually," she said, grinning from ear to ear. Inuyasha's jaw dropped at Kagome's casualness about it, but then bursted out in laughter.

"Yeah…I guess you're right…" he said, shrugging, still chuckling heartily. They both shifted awkwardly for a moment, silence hanging in the air. "Uh…well…can you undress yourself or…" he asked, clearing his throat. She paused for a moment, and then nodded. "Yeah, I think I can manage that alright…"

Inuyasha nodded in response, almost slightly disappointed. "Damn you…this isn't the time to get all turned on…" he thought, silently scolding himself. He helped Kagome to her feet again, and turned away slightly as she undressed. He could see her from the corner of his eye, and couldn't help but take a peek. With her back turned to him removed her shirt rather quickly, and then slipped the skirt down off of her slender, delicate frame. He watched more intently as the removed the things she called "undergarments" and gasped has he saw the moonlight dance over her alabaster skin. She was beautiful….divinely beautiful. The very site of her bare form against the black night, the moonlight highlighting every curve….she was a vision of loveliness unlike anything he'd ever encountered.

She turned to him, looking down shyly, and murmured, "Um….Inuyasha…I'm ready to get in now…" The hanyou turned to her, his chest heaving. "He as nervous as I am…" she thought to herself, smiling a little. He relaxed a bit when he saw her smile, and stepped toward her. He lifted her into his arms, and slowly walked to the spring.

"Her skin is so soft….." he thought, gazing directly into her eyes. She stared back at him, unable to bring words to her lips. He stepped onto up onto the rocks surrounding the pool of steaming water, and gently lifted Kagome into it. She sighed deeply as the warm water washed over her sore body, relieving the pain that vibrated from them. Inuyasha turned quickly, unsure of whether or not she would really want him just standing there staring at her while she bathed. Normally he would have camped out nearby, but far enough that she'd be out of site; however he couldn't leave her alone like that now. So, this time, he sat at the edge of the pool, facing away from Kagome, hearing her splash in the water as she washed herself. Inuyasha sat there, not moving a muscle, but wanting to badly to turn around, even for just one more glimpse of her heavenly form.

"Inuyasha?" she said, suddenly, causing him to stiffen. She watched him from behind, unsure of what she was even going to say next. Though she was weak and worn from her injuries, she still longed for him.

Inuyasha gulped, unable to move at the sound of her voice. "Yeah?" he croaked nervously. He heard her shift in the water and for a long while she was silent.

"Do you…want to…um….join….me?" Kagome squeaked out, her voice barely audible, but loud enough for keen hanyou ears to hear clearly. Inuyasha almost felt as if the wind had been knocked out of his lungs. The very thought of being with her….that closely…he could barely imagine it. "I mean…if you want…you don't have to…" she said, her voice shaking slightly.

"No! I mean….well…uh…only if you think….if you're really ok with it….," he said, stammering. He turned slightly and caught her eye. She smiled bashfully, her cheeks reddening. He saw her nod, and that was all the confirmation he needed. Inuyasha rose to his feet, and disrobed quickly. He didn't want to seem eager, but he also didn't want to be standing out in the open wearing nothing for too long. Kagome turned her head as he climbed into the pool, positioning himself across from her. She turned her head slowly back in his direction and found him starring at her, shifting nervously. Now she couldn't help but stare back at him, seeing his muscular form full on for the first time (well…for more than a second or two at least…). The hanyou's chest was heaving from nerves, and neither of them knew what to do next.

"I guess this is kinda…awkward….huh?" Kagome said quietly, looking down at the water.

Inuyasha didn't say anything for a moment, but then shrugged. "Yeah…sorta…but not like I mind…"

Kagome then giggled, breaking the ice, and Inuyasha joined in with the laughter. Soon they were both overcome with gales of laughter, letting their tensions and nerves fly free from them. Suddenly, Inuyasha ducked into the water, pulling Kagome down with him. "Ahh!" she called out in shock, totally not expecting what he did. When they came up, he was laughing and she sputtered for air. For a mere moment she thought of scolding him, but her breath was taken away as he pulled her closely to him. Kagome felt her heart skip a beat as he took her into his strong arms, pressing their bodies together.

Inuyasha looked into the deep brown eyes of the woman he had loved for so long, and leaned in to kiss. Their lips locked in a heated union, their hands and arms grasping at the other. After a few moments, they parted slightly, both breathing heavily. "Kagome…" he whispered, leaning into her, pressing his lips to her neck.

"Inu..yasha…" she murmured, a quiet moan slipping from her lips as he kissed down the length of her neck. She ran her hands through his hair, playing with his dog-like ears, causing the heated hanyou to whimper with pleasure. He kissed her again, this time more intensely, causing the girl to quiver with excitement. He ran a hand down her side, and across her abdomen as she shivered beneath him. He nipped at her throat affectionately, and Kagome was unable to respond with anything but a low moan. His fingertips found the valley that lay between her ample bosom, gently exploring this previously unknown territory. He took her left breast into his hand, kneading it tenderly, while lowering his lips to the other, taking the nipple between his teeth.

"Oh…Inuyashaaa….," she groaned, thrusting her hips upward in response, causing his now hardened member to press against the outside of her womanly folds. Inuyasha grunted, feeling her softness slide against him, bringing him to a new height of desire. He raised his eyes to meet hers, the combined love and lust coursing through his gaze. Kagome's breathing was ragged as she looked back at him, much of the same love and lust coursing through her.

"Kagome…" he whispered. She moaned beneath him, unable to conjure any words to express how she was feeling, and fell deeper in the ecstasy that continued to well up in her. They locked into a kiss again, pressing their bodies together. Kagome lifted her hips to meet with Inuyasha's moaning out in pleasure. He grunted against her, wanting to badly to take her then and now.

"Inuyasha?" a voice suddenly called from the distance?

"Kagomeeeeee!" a second voice chimed in.

The two young lovers stopped in tracks. "Goddamit!" Inuyasha growled. "It's the middle of the damn night!"

They separated and Kagome frowned with disappointment. She was silently cursing her friends to pick now of all times to come looking for them. Inuyasha and Kagome hurried out of the tub, and put their clothes back on. Inuyasha helped Kagome dress, and loaded her onto his back. They took off in the direction of their friends' voices, and met up with them outside of the village.

"Kagome! You're alright! I woke up and saw you two were missing…we…got…worried…" Sango began, but then suddenly stopped. She looked at both of them, realizing that they both had wet hair. "Um….." She began to blush, realizing that they had obviously interrupted something. Miroku had realized this as well, and chuckled heartily.

"Little late for a bath don't you think?" Miroku quipped.

"Can it, monk." Inuyasha growled, heading back into the hut with Kagome still on his back. Sango narrowed her eyes at Miroku and crossed her arms over her chest.

Miroku laughed again. "Whaaaaaat? It was just a simple question." He walked over to her and put his arm around her waist, pulling her into him. "Not as if I haven't thought of the very same thing…." He nuzzled her neck and she giggled.

"C'mon you hentai. It's time for bed."

**_The next day…._**

No one spoke of what happened the night before, knowing that it was best to leave the matter at rest. The only thing on the forefront of all their minds was the meeting with Kagura that was to take place that very nice. Inuyasha paced constantly all day, wanting to get it over with. Kagome watched him pace, unsure of how to ease his tension. She knew their being interrupted the previous night hadn't been any help.

They spent most of the day doing things to pass time until nightfall came. Upon nightfall, Inuyasha took to the treetops, keeping an eye out for Kagura. The full moon illuminated the sky (A/N: at some point I might have said the "new moon" but in the original chapter with Kagura setting up the meeting it said "full moon". I apologize for any inconsistencies, if there are any.) They waited for a long while, but Kagura had still not shown up. Just as they were about to head into the hut for the night a large gust of wind swirled around them. They all turned to find Kagura standing in front of them.

"Greetings, Inuyasha….Kagome," she said, nodding to them.

Inuyasha scowled and Kagome nudged him. "Um….hey Kagura," she chirped, showing a friendly smile. Kagura looked at the miko, puzzled by her expression. "Is the amused with me?" Kagura wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Enough with the formalities," Inuyasha growled, "Let's get on with this."

The three of them, along with the others sat along side the outside fire pit. Well, most of them sat at least…Inuyasha chose to stand, his arms crossed over his chest. "So, spill it Kagura. I'd like to get this over with."

Kagura cleared her throat. It was obvious that the hanyou didn't trust her, nor did she fully trust him either. Though she did wish to form an alliance of sorts with them, she was still guarded.

"I've come to discuss a proposition. I have direction information about Kikyo's deal with Naraku, and I am willing to share that with you, as well as information that could help you to defeat Naraku," Kagura said coolly, eyeing the skeptical hanyou.

"And why should I even bother listening to you? How do we know this isn't a trap?" Inuyasha snorted.

"I assure you that this information is worthwhile…I would like to see Naraku destroyed as much as you would," she said smugly, smirking at him.

"Yeah? And what's in it for you?" Inuyasha asked her, eyeing the wind sorceress.

Kagura's face went stone serious, the smirk disappearing from her lips. "My freedom."

"From Naraku? Why should I help free you? It's not like you've been our best friend or anything," Inuyasha laughed, the sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"I am controlled by Naraku…my heart does not beat in my chest…he holds it in his hand, able to squeeze the life out of it, should he see fit," Kagura said quietly, lowering her head.

Kagome and the others sat wide eyed as they saw a form of Kagura that they'd never seen before. She sounded hurt….angry….sad.

Kagura looked back up to Inuyasha, "I want that bastard dead….I want my life back. He took my life without my consent and I want it back!" Kagome thought she could almost see a tear brimming the female demon's eye. She winced, thinking of being under such control…to have so little choice in life.

"I've tried before…to enable you to get to Naraku to kill him. The night he lured Sesshomaru to the castle….when he tried to absorb him….I put a poor fight, putting up appearances for Naraku's insects…but I wanted you to get to him and kill him….I wanted to be free." Kagura continued her stare, every word she spoke reverberating with truth.

Inuyasha began to pace, mulling over Kagura's words. It was true that she seemed to have been trying to help him to destroy Naraku that night, but as always, he was still skeptical. He didn't trust anyone….other than his friends…and Kagome.

"Alright, let's have this 'proposition' then," Inuyasha said impatiently.

"As you know, Naraku is half demon, such as yourself, and so, he has a time where his powers weaken, as does his barrier," Kagura began. "This weak state occurs doing the phase of the full moon, which is tonight. That is the only way I was able to escape from his grasp for any time at all. You see, if you could.."

"He's weak right NOW? Fuck! Then what are we wastin' time for? I'll go kill the bastard right now!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagura stood quickly, "No! He would already suspect that you would strike tonight. He has Kanna watch me when I leave….but Kanna has agreed to join me in escaping Naraku…so she tainted her mirror…so that it wouldn't work just long enough for me to come speak with you. By that time I will have fled,"

Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously, thinking that this might indeed be a trap. "So you wanna set us up then? How stupid do I look, Kagura?"

Kagura's face became stricken with anger, and she shouted at Inuyasha, "Fuck you! I'm risking my life here, in order to get my freedom! And I'm helping you in the process. Get over yourself, dog!"

Inuyasha's face went blank, never having seen Kagura lose her cool like that. The wind sorceress was now crying from frustration, disgusted with herself for the display of emotion. Kagome stepped forward, placing her hand on Inuyasha's arm, and looking at Kagura.

"Kagura…I think we should work together on destroying Naraku. The more people against him…banded together…the more chance there is to destroy him," Kagome said, with a more friendly tone, but then spoke rather seriously. "But as Inuyasha said, if you betray us, we will not spare you."

The wind sorceress nodded, "The next full moon…I will be sent by Naraku to attack you, and that is when we will commence. Do as you see fit. I care about nothing but seeing him in die." She chuckled darkly, and then lifted into the sky on a gust of wind, sitting atop her feather.

****

**WOOOOOO! Things are heatin up with Kagome and Inuyasha….do we see lemon in the future? Mayyyybe…I haven't decided yet. But so yeah, Kagura seems pretty legit…but it is still Kagura, afterall. I guess we'll have to see where all this new action takes them. And what's Kikyo's next move? Guess you'll have to wait and read the next chapter. :) Pleaseeeeeeee read and review! I dig hearing what people think, all around. Thanks!;) azami**


	12. Naraku's Suspicions and More Clues

Chapter 12: Naraku's Suspicions and More Clues

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but the storyline is mine.

Author's Note: Over 50 reviews:D Ok…so I didn't put the lemon in this chapter…but I can't just citrus is all up right off, you know? Teehee. But rest assured, I have no forgotten about it. I received a lot of great feedback with the last chapter, and that makes me glad. Me glad means story continues. Yay! But anyway, yeah, you might have noticed by now that some of the stuff the characters are doing is a bit OOC, but well, I have to make some adaptations, right? Right. : ) So….here's the new chapter! Yay:D Please review! I love hearing feedback, so anything you have to say will be of help. (Note: that doesn't include retarded flames that have no sort of constructive commentary. K? k.) Thanks for reading! azami

**Last time: **_"Kagura…I think we should work together on destroying Naraku. The more people against him…banded together…the more chance there is to destroy him," Kagome said, with a more friendly tone, but then spoke rather seriously. "But as Inuyasha said, if you betray us, we will not spare you."_

_The wind sorceress nodded, "The next full moon…I will be sent by Naraku to attack you, and that is when we will commence. Do as you see fit. I care about nothing but seeing him in die." She chuckled darkly, and then lifted into the sky on a gust of wind, sitting atop her feather._

After Kagura took off so suddenly, Inuyasha was fuming because he hadn't gotten the last word in. Kagome sighed as the irritable hanyou stomped around outside, ranting about what had just occurred. "Who does she think she is anyway! Just going off like that!" Inuyasha continued to fume and Kagome sighed. She looked around and saw that they were alone. Everyone else had already gone into the hunt and surely by now they were sound asleep and warm by the fire. Kagome shivered and pulled the blanket she'd brought out up around her.

"That damn Kagura! Like I'm going to serve under that bitch's orders!" he continued on, still in a full driven pacing stomp.

"Inuyasha, stop being so irrational. If she can help us to defeat Naraku, we all have to work together," she said through a yawn. The hanyou looked to him young miko and saw how tired that she was. Yet again, she was showing him insurmountable patience by sitting and listening to him carry on.

"Yeah…I guess it's time to get some sleep," he said, putting his hands on his hips and looking upward. "But I wanna sleep up in a tree tonight." Kagome frowned slightly and then nodded.

"Oh…ok…,g'nite then…" she rose to her feet slowly and turned toward the hut. Inuyasha heard her move and looked down quickly, seeing her start to walk away.

"Hey! Where you goin?" he asked, frowning with his ears lowered. She stopped and turned back toward him.

"Oh…well, it sounded like you wanted to be alone so I was just.." Kagome began but was interrupted when Inuyasha took her into his arms bridal style.

"Feh. Yeah right. Like I'm gonna let you sleep that far away from me," he grumbled. With that he bounded up into the trees with Kagome in his arms, blanket and all. He settled them on a particularly thick branch to ensure that Kagome would feel safe. He leaned against the trunk with Kagome in his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

She quickly began to fall into sleep, but murmured just before she fell off. "I love you Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha kissed the top of her head and pulled her into him. "I love you too, wench…now sleep…"

**_At Naraku's Castle…._**

"So, Kagura, would you like to tell me what you were up to this time? Or do I need to squeeze it out of you?" Naraku said with a sinister laugh. Kagura held her head up, looking Naraku square in the face, and spoke firmly. "I merely did as you requested. I sought out Inuyasha and his friends to put your plans in motion."

Naraku stared hard into her, seeking out the depths of her being. "I suppose I could believe that you are speaking the truth, however your loyalty is questionable…" His voiced fell off as he chuckled again. "I don't know if I should be trusting you at all, Kagura,"

"Naraku, why would you question me? I have done as you asked! You watched it yourself!" she urged, her face filling with emotion. Naraku stared down his incarnation.

"Funny that you would mention that. You see…I was planning to survey you, however, it seems that Kanna's mirror had some sort of error….as if it's powers were rendered useless," Naraku said, "I wonder just how…and why…that happened." He sneered at her contemptuously. Kagura stood stiff with underlying fear. She cast her eyes to Kanna, who stand staring back at her. The child-like incarnation stood, her face as stoic and emotionless as always; however Kagura could see a very faint glint in the girl's eyes. This confirmed to her that her sister incarnation had not betrayed her trust.

Kagura looked Naraku in the eye and spoke firmly. "I have simply done what you asked. I went to Inuyasha and his friends and put them under the impression that I am in allegiance with them. They believe that your powers will be weak and will come to attack the castle. I have done exactly what you requested in order for your plan to be carried out."

Naraku chuckled, "Well, I suppose I'll believe you this time, purely on Kanna's merit. Unlike you, I know she wouldn't betray me."

Kagura smirked, "Yes, well now you can make your dead little miko friend happy and give her a chance to slay the hanyou and the girl. You know, Naraku, I never took you as one to play up to mortals…especially not one that's nothing more than a pathetic walking corpse."

Naraku's eyes flashed with anger, and he snatched Kagura up by the throat. She choked, struggling to get loose from his grasp. "Listen to me, woman, you are under MY control…and don't you dare speak of her in that way again." With that he let her loose, causing her to fall to the floor. The wind sorceress rubbed her throat and held back tears of frustration. "Now, I will finally have the glory of seeing Inuyasha put to death, just as he deserves to be." He chuckled and turned to leave the room.

Kagura smiled gravely as he walked away. What he wasn't aware of was that Inuyasha and Kagome already knew of Kikyo's plans to attack them. They were also prepared for Kagura's 'attack' and knew that Naraku would be expecting them. Naraku had no idea that they knew of his deal with Kikyo, and they were ready to destroy them both. "You're smug now, Naraku, but you will soon perish," she thought to herself.

**_Back with the gang…._**

Kagome was beginning to feel better as the days went on, and with their planned battle nearly a month off, this gave her time to put thought into her upcoming wedding to Inuyasha. She knew that her mother would want a traditional ceremony, and for the most part she was in agreeance with this. Her one major obstacle would be getting Inuyasha to comply to…well….just about anything. She knew that he cared about making her happy, but she also knew that he was more than reluctant to put on anything other than his kimono.

"It won't be THAT bad….jeez…," Kagome said as Inuyasha fumed over the thought of having to wear "one of those stupid suit things."

"That's easy for you to say! You're used to wearin that weird stuff! I don't see why I hafta dress any different!" he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "You know, Inuyasha, you can be a real pain sometimes." She shook her head at him, "But fine, we'll compromise. It's your wedding too, after all."

Inuyasha jerked his head up in surprise and looked at her. "You mean I don't hafta wear those 'shoe' things? Cuz I hate those the most. They make my feet all…squishy," he said, looking down at his toes as he wiggled them. Kagome covered her mouth, giggling at his display.

"Well, maybe we could dress in more traditional garb….like you could wear a formal wedding kimono… something that you might just wear in this era," she said, tapping her chin and thinking. Suddenly the idea of a very modest, feudal era style wedding was very appealing to her. "Yeah! That's it….and I could wear a wedding kimono made from silk or something…with a pretty floral pattern…" Inuyasha gulped hard, seeing that 'look' in her eyes. It was the look Kagome got whenever she became enamored with an idea. It was the same look she'd always get in the past when she thought of playing matchmaker for Sango and Miroku. Frankly, Kagome in that mode scared the hell out of Inuyasha. Luckily, Sango then entered the hut, and Kagome began prattling off ideas to her. This gave Inuyasha a chance to escape form the hen house, and outside to the fresh air.

Once outside, he found Miroku sitting on a log, looking as though he were meditating. Inuyasha crossed his arms over the chest and studied the monk. "Ha….he's actually doing something monk-like. Imagine that," he thought to himself. Deciding that he didn't want to interrupt this rare of occasion of spirituality, Inuyasha began to walk past Miroku, toward the forest.

"So you needed to escape as well?" Miroku suddenly said, his eyes still closed. Inuyasha stopped and looked him. Miroku opened his eyes and grinned. "Sango said that she wanted to go to talk with Kagome about things concerning the marriage ceremonies, and I opted to stay here and meditate. I suspect you ran for the trees as soon as they began, ey Inuyasha?"

"Feh. Yeah well they get all crazy when they talk about that stuff. I don't get it," Inuyasha said, plopping down next to the monk, looking slightly bewildered. "I never thought that mating someone would involve so much….stuff….other than…well…you know…."

Miroku let out a loud laugh, causing Inuyasha to jump. "Yes..well….I must agree. The ladies do become awfully excited at the mention of a wedding…but frankly, I'm glad to see Sango so enthusiastic. I was afraid that she would never marry me."

"Yeah, really. How did you trick her to into agreeing to marry you?" Inuyasha said, smirking.

"And just what does that mean, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, raising his eyebrow at the smirking hanyou.

"Ha! Come off it monk! You know as well as I do that you're a goddam letch. Don't try to play like ya don't remember all the smacks to the face every time ya pissed Sango off by messin around with other women!" Inuyasha scoffed.

Miroku shrugged, "Yes well, I cannot deny things completely, however Sango knows that she is the only woman I have ever truly loved. It's as simple as that. Of course, you on the other hand, it's a wonder that Kagome agreed to be your mate, seeing as you did go behind her back time and time again." The monk crossed his arms over his chest and stared down the hanyou. Just then, they both began to laugh.

"I guess we both have had our moments of indescretion," Miroku chuckled.

Inuyasha nodded, "Ain't that the truth…"

They sat in silence for a few moments when Miroku spoke again, "So, do you still doubt Kagura's alliance with us?"

Inuyasha furrowed his brow and thought for a moment. "Yeah, kinda, but I guess we have to go with what we can get. All I know is that I'm not letting anyone hurt Kagome."

Miroku nodded his head, and brought his hand to his chin. "Yes…well…we all agree that her safety to definitely an issue. With Kikyo's vengeful behavior toward Kagome, there is no telling what lengths she will go to in order to destroy you and Kagome both."

"Yeah, well, if Kagura's trying to pull one over on us, then she'll pay too," Inuyasha muttered.

"What I'm still confused with is how your father is involved, and how he knew Kagome's father. From everything Kaede has told us, it's obvious that there is a very profound connection between them," Miroku said, looking far off in thought.

Inuyasha looked down to the ground, thinking about what Miroku was saying. "Yeah, I dunno, but I need to know what it's all about. It'd help if Myoga showed up at a good time for once. I bet he knows something all about this. He was my father's confidant."

The monk nodded again, still thinking. "Do you think perhaps your brother might know anything of this?"

Inuyasha shrugged and scowled, "He might, but not like he's gonna be any help to me. Not like I want his help anyway."

"Yes, well, in order for us to find out anything further, we're going to have to seek out the information," Miroku said.

As Miroku concluded his sentence, Inuyasha slapped the side of his neck, and mumbled an "Ow."

When he pulled his hand down, between his fingers laid a somewhat flattend Myoga. "Well look who it is….nice of you to finally show up Myoga," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Hello, Master Inuyasha. I had heard that Lady Kagome had been dreadfully hurt, and I felt that it was my duty to locate you and see about her condition," Myoga squeaked as he returned to his normal shape.

"Funny how you show up when nothing important is going on, Myoga," Inuyasha snorted.

The flea demon narrowed his eyes, and crossed his arms over his chest, "Well, Master Inuyasha, I do have OTHER things to attend to aside from you and your problems, you know."

"Yeah well if you weren't such a coward then maybe you'd actually be of more help to us!" the hanyou growled at him.

Myoga, being the coward he is, then recoiled in fear at Inuyasha's harsh tone. "Well, you see, I have had…"

"Can it, flea. If you're coming around there must be something important you have to tell me. Now spill it," Inuyasha said impatiently.

Myoga took a deep breath and looked around him for extra ears and then began. "I've come in concern to your plan to mate with Kagome."

"What of it?" Inuyasha asked, his head cocked.

"Well, you see, being that your father knew you would mate with a mortal, he left me with particular knowledge that would aid you in your union. Your father and Kagome's father, Toshihiro, were close acquaintances. It was Toshihiro that educated your father in the ways of mortal life, and their customs. Your father sought his aid in order to court your mother. Your father had been told by his father of this legend, and when your father learned that you were to be protector of the miko that would be the sole guardian of the Shikhon no Tama, that is when he decided that you must have the Tetsaiga. There is another piece to the story, however, you must speak to Totosai about that. My concern is that you carry out the union as it must be done," Myoga said, sounding rather official.

Myoga opened his eyes to find both Inuyasha and Miroku looking down at him curiously. Inuyasha's brow was raised, as in waiting for the flea demon to continue. Myoga cleared his throat before he spoke again. "I take it that you would like to know just what I mean by that." He laughed nervously as the suspicious hanyou eyed him.

"Come out with it you little louse. What's this all about?" Inuyasha prodded.

"No need to be so forceful, Master Inuyasha. I am more than willing to tell you." Myoga straightened himself and then settled on Inuyasha's palm. "As I mentioned, there are particular ways that things must be handled. First of all, you must first be versed on the tradition of marking your mate. As you know, the youkai mate for life in most cases. Being that you are half human, you will be even moreso bounded to your emotions. However, the marking must take place during.."

A look of disgust spread to Inuyasha's face, while Miroku looked rather amused. "Ok! Ok! Stop there, flea! I don't need _the talk_ from you. What I want to know is what Kagome's father and my father have to do with all this, and how my mating Kagome will have something to do with saving her," Inuyasha said rather seriously.

Myoga cleared his throat, "That, Master Inuyasha, is a subject you will have to take up with Totosai, and your brother, Sesshomaru."

"Eh…I don't need Sesshomaru. Fuck him," Inuyasha said, getting to his feet. "But who I will talk to is Totosai, and you're coming with me."

He then turned toward the hut to tell Kagome where he was going, with a great deal of protest from Myoga. Soon he bounded off toward the direction of Totosai's home. "I'll find out what this is all about…I'll do whatever it takes to protect Kagome and have my life with her. Even if it means a few lives might be lost along the way," Inuyasha thought to himself as he ran through the countryside. Nothing…nothing was going to keep him from giving Kagome her happiness.

**Hmmm….Naraku seems pretty suspicious of Kagura…think he knows what she's up to? I dunno….and now Inuyasha must get to Totosai to clear up more of this mysterious "legend". Will he have to go to Sesshomaru? Eep…and yes…I'm sure some of you are curious as to whether or not I'm going to include some full-blown citrus…I'm thinking about it. ;) Guess you'll hafta read the next one to see if I do….;) Pleaseeeeeeee read and review! I dig hearing what people think, all around. Thanks!;) azami**


	13. Journey to Totosai and Much Awaited Time...

Chapter 13: Journey to Totosai and Much Awaited Time Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but the storyline is mine.

Author's Note: WARNING: LEMON APPEARANCE IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS PLEASE NOTE THIS WARNING. Ok…now that that formality is over, as I have mentioned there is a lemon in this chapter. That also means that you hentais don't go and just look for the hot stuff and skip the rest of the story:p LOL But anyway, yeah, you might have noticed by now that some of the stuff the characters are doing is a bit OOC, but well, I have to make some adaptations, right? Right. : ) So….here's the new chapter! Yay:D Please review! I love hearing feedback, so anything you have to say will be of help. (Note: that doesn't include retarded flames that have no sort of constructive commentary. K? k.) Thanks for reading! azami

**Last time: **_He then turned toward the hut to tell Kagome where he was going, with a great deal of protest from Myoga. Soon he bounded off toward the direction of Totosai's home. "I'll find out what this is all about…I'll do whatever it takes to protect Kagome and have my life with her. Even if it means a few lives might be lost along the way," Inuyasha thought to himself as he ran through the countryside. Nothing…nothing was going to keep him from giving Kagome her happiness._

As they traveled along the countryside, Myoga repeatedly protested having been brought along on Inuyasha's quest. He tried, for the life of him, to squiggle and squirm for Inuyasha's grasp, but was unsuccessful all the while. Inuyasha charged forward at full force in the direction of Totosai's hilltop home, determined to find out the entire story as to his and Kagome's destiny together.

"Master Inuyasha! Please let me go! I assure you that I will be of no further help to you!" Myoga squeaked, squirming to and fro.

"Ah, be quiet ya pathetic flea. You're not getting out of this so easily," Inuyasha mumbled.

Before long they'd reached Totosai's cave. "Hey! Totosai! Where are ya old man? I wanna talk to you!" Inuyasha called out, looking around. There was no apparent sign of the old sword smith. "Hmm…I wonder where he is…" Inuyasha thought out loud.

"Well now! It seems that he's nowhere to be found! Perhaps we should just be on our way…" Myoga said hurriedly.

Inuyasha shifted his gaze down to the cowardly flea demon. "What're you so afraid of anyway, Myoga? It's not like I'm goin into battle or something. I just wanna talk to both of you at the same time so I can get this whole thing straight," Inuyasha said, raising an eyebrow at Myoga.

"Well I think that-"

"Hello? Someone calling my name out here?" a voice said from around the bend of the cave. Totosai then appeared before them, looking winded. "Ah, Inuyasha, it's you. What brings you here? You go and wreck the Tetsaiga again?" The old man quipped, chuckling at his own "joke". Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"No, old man, I came here to get some answers," Inuyasha said firmly. "I wanna know what you know about the deal that went on between my father and Kagome's father. I want the truth and Myoga here isn't telling me everything, I know it."

Totosai narrowed his eyes, raising an eyebrow at Myoga, who was sweating profusely out of pure raw nerves. "So, the flea as failed to tell you everything, hm? And why's that Myoga? Hmmm?" Totosai put his hands on his hips and glared at Myoga.

"Well, I felt that it was BOTH our responsibility to tell him! The General insisted upon this, as did the scholar. You should very well know that, Totosai," Myoga spat indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"All I was instructed to do was to tell the boy and girl about their unknown powers, and the rest was up to you. But of course you're too CHICKEN to face it on your own, just as always!" Totosai shot back at him, his hands on his hips.

A very confused Inuyasha then spoke up, "Uh…excuse me…would you mind clueing me in here? I don't have all day ya know!"

They both stopped and looked at him, realizing that they'd left him standing there while they became wrapped up in their argument. "Ahem…well I suppose we should get on with this," Myoga said, clearing his throat. Totosai nodded and headed into his cave, waving them along to follow. Once in the cave they sat around the fire pit.

"Alright, so what's this all about? I'm tired of waitin," Inuyasha said impatiently.

"As I have already told you, Master Inuyasha, Toshihiro was your father's teacher in terms of mortal customs and history. Well, this was not Toshihiro's only area of expertise…and that area is where he first became acquainted with your father. You see, Toshihiro, Kagome's father, had studied yokai lore from the time he was a young boy. His father was a lord of the western lands, and his mother one of the first revered female scholars. In that time, it was both rare and most often unheard of that a woman would have any role other than to tend to her family and home. Anyhow, it was because of Toshihiro's extensive study in yokai lore that he came across the legend of Jingu Kogo, and her connection to the creation of the Shikon no Tama. It is said that Jingu Kogo, the goddess of fighting, bore the Son of God, and she was thus provided with amazing spiritual power. It was her belief that in time a binding force of spirits should be created, and thus came the creation of the Shikon no Tama. The Jewel of Four Souls was to encompass the epitome of human spirit in its four greatest forms. Jingu Kogo deemed it so that one mortal would become the guardian of this jewel, and this guardianship would be passed to each reincarnation until it reached what the Greeks call the Omega. The Omega is the end of the line, and this Omega is whom would possess the greatest control over the jewel and its powers. And with that the Omega must be joined by the Alpha. Together they are destined to create a spiritual energy that is so great, so powerful, that not even the Gods would have any place to intervene on its purpose. The purpose of the union of the Omega and the Alpha would be to vanquish the rising evil that would come upon the world."

Myoga took a deep breath after such a long stint of talking. He looked up only to be met by the still confused eyes of Inuyasha.

"Ok so this goddess created the jewel so that it could be use to get rid of the evil cuz she was the goddess of fighting and was involved with God and all that…I get that part. But where do me and Kagome come in?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Myoga sighed, "Kagome is the Omega, and you are the Alpha." Inuyasha still looked confused, scratching his head.

Totosai threw up this hands, "It means you and the girl are the destined protectors of the jewel, ya dumb kid!"

Inuyasha glared at the old man. "Don't you talk to me like that!" he shouted, shaking his fist at the sighing sword smith.

"Master Inuyasha! Please maintain yourself!" Myoga cried out frantically, jumping up and down, waving his arms. "We must continue telling you the entire story!"

"That's right! So shut yer yap boy!" Totosai said triumphantly. Inuyasha scowled at the old man, warning Totosai to not "mess" with him anymore.

"As I was saying… you are the Alpha, and that is because you are your father's son. Your father came from a very long line of powerful yokai who governed over the majority of these lands for centuries. Your great great grandfather served under the goddess Jingu Kodo as the general of her powerful army. It was known by the goddess that one day, the bloodline of her general would bear the protector of the jewel's guardian, that being you. It was required that the protector would be hanyou…giving him the ability to understand the plight of a mortal. A yokai would be unable to grasp this, so thus it was you that became the protector. And that it why the goddess did not intervene on the situation Naraku caused between you and Kikyou. It was known that he would be the dark power to rise. And it was also known that Kagome would be the one to take the place as the jewel's guardian. It had to be passed to someone that would be unreachable by Naraku…someone not of this world…not of this time. This is where Kagome comes into play."

Inuyasha sat there, somewhat dizzied by everything he was being told. It was a lot of take on at once. The more he found out about the bond he and Kagome shared, the more involved he realized this was. He'd known she was his soul mate, but jeez…

Totosai cleared his throat, "Now, long as you and the girl haven't…ahem…consummated your union…you won't have use of your powers to their full potential. That's the deal with the bond between you and the girl. As the flea told you, you gotta combine your powers to beat the dark evil."

Inuyasha looked horrified. It wasn't only embarrassing to hear Totosai and Myoga talk about his sex life, but the fact that they were so insistent about them going ahead and mating. "Man…first Kaede, now these two. You'd almost think they want it to happen more than I do…well ok maybe not…but still…" Inuyasha thought to himself. He shook his head, trying to regain his train of thought.

"Alright…so…uh…what exactly are these powers?" Inuyasha asked skeptically.

Totosai sighed, "Well, I can't exactly tell you that cuz I don't know exactly. All I know is that your father left these things with me to give to you and the girl." He then got up and went to the back of his cave. Upon returning he was carrying a large chest, similar to the one Kagome's mother had brought out the day they had gone to tell her of their intentions to marry. Totosai set the box on the ground and proceeded to open it. From it he withdrew a chest plate of armor, bearing Inuyasha's family crest, and a quiver filled with ivory colored arrows.

"This here is the armor that you were to get when you came of age. It bears your family crest. It holds a force of power of its own, made from the fang of your great great grandfather, as are these arrows, and the only ones that can bear these items are the destined holders," Totosai said, motioning toward the items. "Being that you're a hanyou and all, the armor will provide you with the protection you need."

Inuyasha ogled the items before him, and suddenly he understood. Just then he thought of the small box he'd been carrying in his haori since the day Kagome had almost left the Feudal Era for good. He pulled the trinket box from inside it, and opened it slowly. Inside laid a pendant made of silver and jade. His mother had given it to him when he was very young, not long before she died.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Inuyasha looked up at his mother and saw tears brimming her eyes as she smiled. She held a small box in her hands, looking down at it intently. _

_"Mama? Why are you crying? Are you sad?" the young bright-eyed hanyou asked his mother. The beautiful young woman looked down to her son and brought her hand to his cheek._

_"Inu-chan….my darling son…," she whispered softly. "I'm not sad…." Her voice dropped off as she looked down at him. The young child had no understanding of his mother's state, and stared up at her curiously. "Come to me, my son." She held her hand out to him, beckoning him to come closer. He went to her, settling himself in her lap. She opened the box in front of him, so that he could see its contents." _

_"Ooo….this is beautiful Mama…what is it?" he asked, his eyes wide with wonderment. The jade emblem glistened in the sunlight, shinning brighter than even the most precious gem._

_"This, Inu-chan, is what you will give your beloved….someday you will meet a woman whom you will love more than any other and she will be come your wife. Together you will do great things, and live a wonderful life…" his mother whispered into his precious little dog-like ears._

_"Eww! A girl! I don't like girls…" the young Inuyasha said, twisting his face into a disgusted scowl. His mother chuckled, her laughter like music of a thousand tiny bells moving in a warm spring breeze._

_"You may not understand now…but someday you shall. But please my son….please promise me that you will be with her always….that nothing will ever come between you…" she said to him, her voice cracking slightly. _

_Inuyasha turned to his mother, seeing tears stream down her face. "Mama…," he said, reaching up to her face. "I promise, Mama…."_

**_ENDFLASH BACK_**

Totosai squinted, peering over at the box Inuyasha was holding. "Ah I see ya got the sacred necklace. I remember when your dad showed me that one…"

Inuyasha looked up at him. "She gave it to me before she died…she made me promised that I'd give it to the girl was gonna marry…"

"Yes, Master Inuyasha. That necklace holds the power to bond your life force with the Kagome's. The gem comes directly from crown Jingu Kodo…and the silver smelted from one of her very own arrows. It is blessed with the power of the goddess as a measure of protection for the guardian of the Shikon no Tama," Myoga said. "Once you are mated, you must give Kagome this necklace. It will provide you with an infinite connection to her…your souls will be bound permanently. It will allow for you to protect her in ways you never thought possible."

Inuyasha sat in silence for a long while, contemplating everything he had just learned. For some reason, everything was beginning to make sense. He thought back to when he had been with Kikyo, before Naraku had turned them against each other. He remembered when he would dream of her, and suddenly it flashed into his mind. It hadn't been Kikyou at all…the girl with a laughter that chimed liked his mother…the girl that smiled at him so sweetly…the girl that showed him so much love that he thought it could only be possible in a dream. "Kagome…" he whispered.

With that, he rose from his seat, and looked at Totosai and Myoga. "I've got some things to take care of," he said firmly. Inuyasha returned the armor and the arrows to the chest, and loaded it onto his back. "Thanks for the information." Inuyasha then headed back to Kaede's village.

He returned to the village by sundown, easing the box onto the group. He sniffed the air, but only Kagome's scent entered his nose, twitching his ears curiously, trying to detect any sound. Inuyasha wondered why he couldn't smell the scent of any of his friends. "Could something have happened?" he thought to himself. But he decided that wasn't possible, as he didn't sense any sort of danger or demonic aura. Looking around again, he shrugged and then followed Kagome's scent into the hut that sat parallel to Kaede's hut. Upon entering the hut, he noticed a small fire burning, casting a faint glow over the hut walls. His eyes moved across the hut interior until they fell upon Kagome, sitting gracefully behind the light of the fire, flipping through the pages of some kind of book. Her eyes rose to meet with his and she smiled. "You're back…" she said softly, her voice sparkling. He stared back at her, caught in a daze of sorts. Her scent filled the cabin, the luscious aroma entering his nostrils, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to rise to full attention. She looked radiant in that light.

"Uh huh," was all he could muster. He set the trunk down on the floor, but stayed where he stood. "Where is everyone?"

She peered up at him curiously, still smiling. "Oh…some people from a neighboring village came seeking Kaede's help with a demon. Since you weren't here Sango and Miroku accompanied her to help. I told them I would wait here until you came back."

He gulped, realizing that they might actually get a chance to be alone. "Will we….finally…ah dammit…I forgot about Shippo!" he cursed to himself. "And I'm guessing they stuck you with Shippo?" he asked, scowling slightly.

Kagome giggled and shook her head. "Nuh uh…they took him along so that I could rest…"

Inuyasha perked up and grinned at her, "Oh yeah? So then…we're…uh….alone?"

"Uh huh…" Kagome said, smiling from ear to ear. There was an uncharacteristic spark of lust in her eye that he found to be quite alluring.

"But uh….how are you feeling? Are you…tired?" he asked slowly, not wanting to press the matter too quickly.

"I'm juuuussssssst fine…" she said, giggling and biting her lip. Kagome rose to her feet and walked to Inuyasha, putting her arms around his neck. She smiled at him gently, her eyes shinning. Inuyasha lowered his head, and pressed his lips to hers. Kagome met his kiss fully, locking her lips with his. Their kiss grew from a soft, loving exchange of affection to a battle of heated passion. Inuyasha soon found his hands roaming down Kagome's back, sliding down to her backside. Kagome moaned slightly, running her hands through Inuyasha silvery silken locks, her fingertips finding their way to his soft furry ears, massaging them gently. He growled affectionately against her mouth.

"Mmm…" he murmured, pulling her tighter into him. She could feel his full-blown erection pressing into her thigh, making her tingle with excitement. She gasped slightly as he backed her into a wall, pulling her legs up so they circled around his waist. He pressed into her, his heated groin grinding against the sensitive mound that lay between her legs, as he rocked gently back and forth. She gripped at him with great fervor, panting heavily as he continued to kiss her deeply. She pulled at his haori, pulling it down off his shoulders, bearing his smooth muscular chest.

"Oh…Inuyasha…" she muttered lustily, digging her nails into his neck. The aroused hanyou growled as he pressed against her, wanting so badly to take her then and there. He then took her into his arms, and carried her to the nearest bed mat, laying her down on it gently. He then lowered himself down next to her, sliding his hand up her thigh and moving his lips to her neck. She moaned again, only this time much louder. The anticipation of his hand coming in contact with her skin was driving her mad.

"Please…touch me…" she pleaded breathlessly. He grinned at her, loving to hear the sound of desperation in her voice. He then slid his hand up her abdomen and under her shirt. His touch was soon met with the funny looking garment she called a "bra". He began to tug at it impatiently, scowling as it wouldn't come loose. Kagome giggled at his attempt and then reach around her back and unhooked it with ease. Inuyasha smirked at her, then slipping her shirt up over her head and pulled the "bra" thing off as quickly as he could. Now she laid before him, half nude, her supple creamy breasts sitting so perfectly upon her chest. He licked his lips at the delicious site, and then lowered his mouth, taking a nipple into his mouth.

"Ohh!" she cried out, her fingers finger their way into his hair again, moaning as he suckled at her breast. As he nibbled at the sensitive skin of her breast, he slid his hand down, tugging at her still-on skirt. He pulled it down off her waist, and Kagome proceeded to wiggle it down her legs, wanting it off as quickly at he did. He brought his lips back to hers as he slid his hand in her panties, his fingertips sliding through the wispy thatch of hair on her mound, and slipped them gently between her folds. Inuyasha was met with a warm wetness as he massaged the hardened little lump that sat at the top of the inner folds.

"Ahh! In…nu…ya…shaaa…" she called out, bucking her hips up to meet his hand. She whimpered beneath him as he continued to massage it, circling his fingertips over it again and again. By this time she had widened her legs quite a bit, as if begging him to take her between her moans of pleasure. As Kagome lifted her hips to meet with his hand again, he gently slid two fingers down in the heated cavern of her womanhood, slowly sliding them in and out of the moistened hole.

She groaned loudly, grunting as he worked the length of his fingers in and out of her. He kissed and licked at her neck, lavishing the taste of her skin on his tongue. "God she tastes so goddam good…" he thought to himself. He kissed down her neck and across her collarbone, then raising his eyes to meet with hers. She looked back at him, slightly bewildered at what she was experiencing, but smiling all the same.

Kagome smiled up at him shyly, unsure of exactly what to do. She'd never been intimate with anyone before…in fact Inuyasha was the only person she'd ever been intimate with in any way. He looked down at her, as if silently understanding her thoughts.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked her softly. She smiled, nodding. "Totally sure?" She giggled, and pulled him into a heated kiss, pushing her tongue past his lips into his mouth. He groaned as their tongues wrestled against one another, her hot breath heating him to the brink.

Her kiss being a more than obvious confirmation of her being prepared, Inuyasha stood, removing the remainder of his clothing, and then moved to position himself between her legs. Balancing his weight on his forearms, he leaned into her, kissing her neck again.

" I have to mark you…it might hurt…" he whispered hungrily into her ear. He felt her nod against him, and with that he moved closer into her. Inuyasha leaned his weight forward, slowly sliding his engorged manhood between her folds, feeling the tight muscles of her damp cavern swallow him into her. He pushed forward, breaking through her virginal barrier, and at the same moment leaning forward to make her as his…forever. She gasped at the mixed sensations of pain and pleasure, her body tensing. She whimpered beneath him as he lovingly lapped the trace amounts of blood from mark he'd just made on her neck.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, his voice overflowing with concern. She nodded slightly, finally beginning to ease into his rhythm. She felt him slide in and out of her, the friction causing a heat to build up within her. She panted as he made love to her. She clung to him desperately…passionately, calling out to him in throws of ecstasy.

"Inuyashaaaaa…" she moaned between whimpers. Kagome was completely enveloped in the heat of passion as Inuyasha drove his hardness into her, each thrust deeper and harder than before.

Inuyasha grunted as he leaned his weight into her, pumping himself in and out of Kagome, savoring every sensation that came to him. He growled when she began to dig her nails in his back, and clenched her legs around his waist. He could feel her thrusting her hips against him as she called out his name. Suddenly the walls of her insides began to quiver and quake. He began to pump faster, diving himself in and out of her. Kagome screamed out, feeling an immense rush of sensation run through her body like molten lava. She clung to Inuyasha as she climaxed, pulling at his skin with her nails. Inuyasha grunted again, this time more heatedly. He quickened his pace as he released his seed into her, falling onto her chest in exhaustion.

Inuyasha gently rolled off of Kagome, and lay on his back, his chest heaving. Kagome lay next to him, doing much of the same.

"Whoa…" she said breathlessly.

"Yeah…" he agreed.

Inuyasha reached in back of them, pulling forward the top layer of his haori. He laid it across her and cuddled close to her body. He nuzzled her neck affectionately, and she brought her hand to his cheek. They stared at one another for a moment, basking in the light of their union. For so long they'd both longed to share a moment such as this with the other. They were now bounded…bounded in ways that would be inconceivable to most.

Kagome lifted her head slightly, meeting her lips to his in a slow, sweet kiss. Inuyasha leaned into her, returning her glowing show of affection.

"I love you, Inuyasha…" she murmured against his cheek, following by a trail of kisses across his cheekbone. He smiled into her hair breathing her scent in deeply.

"I love you, Kagome…" he whispered, pulling her closer to him. Inuyasha moved to prop himself against and wall and pulled Kagome into his lap. She nestled against him, quickly falling into a deep, and peaceful sleep. He held her protectively in his arms.

"Sleep well…my mate…" he murmured, kissing the top of her head. Inuyasha then closed his eyes and let himself slip into the most restful sleep he would have in years.

**_Woooooo! HOT STUFF, ey? Hehheh yeahhhhh….well I hope you hentais are satisfied…for now. ;p lol But yeah what about all that stuff from Myoga and Totosai, huh? Wow….looks like Inuyasha and Kagome are about to find out some things about themselves that they never new. And what did Totosai mean by "new powers" ? Huh? Guess you'll have to read next time to find out! PLEASSSSSSEEEEE REVIEW! Thanks! ;) azami_**


	14. Alpha and Omega

Chapter 14: Alpha and Omega

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but the storyline is mine.

Author's Note: WOW! It's been forever and a day since I last updated. To all of you that have been faithful readers, I'm SOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated. Finals kicked my arse this term, and then I went back to work full time. But yeah, I promise I'll be better about it from here on out. Ok, enough excuses. But anyway, yeah, you might have noticed by now that some of the stuff the characters are doing is a bit OOC, but well, I have to make some adaptations, right? Right. : ) So….here's the new chapter! Yay:D Please review! I love hearing feedback, so anything you have to say will be of help. (Note: that doesn't include retarded flames that have no sort of constructive commentary. K? k.) Thanks for reading! azami

**Last time: **_"I love you, Inuyasha…" she murmured against his cheek, followed by a trail of kisses across his cheekbone. He smiled into her hair breathing her scent in deeply. _

_"I love you, Kagome…" he whispered, pulling her closer to him. Inuyasha moved to prop himself against and wall and pulled Kagome into his lap. She nestled against him, quickly falling into a deep, and peaceful sleep. He held her protectively in his arms. _

_"Sleep well…my mate…" he murmured, kissing the top of her head. Inuyasha then closed his eyes and let himself slip into the most restful sleep he would have in years._

The moon shone brightly overhead, casting a bright glow across the land. Tonight…there was something different in the air…a sort of intense heaviness. The change in atmosphere was brought on by the union of the Alpha and the Omega.

Far off in the distance, a deceased miko felt a sharp pain that surged through her body of clay. She fell to her knees, calling out in alarm. The miko crawled to the nearest tree, attempt to pull herself to her feet whilst gripping the trunk. Her teeth clenched, she eased herself onto her back, leaning against the trunk.

"What has caused me to become so weak?" Kikyo wondered out loud. "I don't understand…"

She attempted to move, but cried out in pain again. Just then, she heard a sinister chuckle coming from across the clearing. Slowly, Naraku emerged from the darkness. Kikyo grimaced as she peered up at him, not sure of the reason for his appearance. Though they had made a "deal" of sorts, she was still wary of him and his intentions.

"Well, well, well…the vengeful miko on her back. Interesting sight, indeed," Naraku said, leering down at her. Kikyo attempted to shift, but was unsuccessful. "Tsk, tsk Kikyo…it's more than apparent that you're unable to move. Perhaps I should be of assistance, being that I have a degree of stock in you."

"You are nothing to me, Naraku, " Kikyo spat weakly, her face wincing in pain. "Now go, and leave me be." She closed her eyes and rested fully against the base of the tree trunk.

Naraku laughed again, bemused with her attempts to refute him. "Come now…do you really think I would let my precious investments go to such waste? I think not, Kikyo. I will see to your well-being, whether you agree to it or not. I'm far from done with you."

Naraku approached her, and lifted her into his arms. Her body rest so that her head laid against his chest. He looked down at her as she mumbled protests, but soon she was passed out from the loss of energy she had experienced. As they were lifted into the sky by his swarm of demon minions, Naraku smiled to himself, quite proud that things were just as he had planned.

**_Back with Inuyasha and Kagome…_**

Kagome shifted sleepily, and stretched as her body was roused by the chill of a brisk morning breeze. She attempted to roll onto her back, but was stopped by another warm body who's arms clung to her tightly around her waist. She smiled to herself, her memory flashing back to the night before. The young miko giggled slightly as she thought of her first love making experience. She brought her hand to her neck and felt two small raised bumps, and her stomach fluttered. It was true…Inuyasha had truly marked her as his own…his only. She tried again to move, this time gently prying his clawed hands from around her mid-section, and sat up on the sleeping mat they had shared. Kagome looked down upon the face of the sleeping hanyou that she loved so dearly. She caressed his cheer and smiled again. "I love you, Inuyasha," she thought happily. He responded with a short series of grunts and snores as he shifted, and then murmured faintly, "I love you, Kagome…" as he drifted back into sleep.. Kagome giggled again, and got up from the mat.

"Hm…I didn't think I said it out loud," she thought to herself. The miko then shrugged and slipped on her clothes, and proceeded outside. The sun shone brilliantly down upon her, causing her to squint. Bringing her hand to her brow, in order to shade her eyes, she scanned around to see if she saw anyone up and about. Not ten feet away, Sango sat with Kirara near the outside firepit. Kagome grinned and skipped over to join her best friend. "Morning Sango! Morning Kirara!" she called out cheerfully.

Sango raised her head and smiled at Kagome. "Morning Kagome!" she called back, as the young miko skipped toward them. Kirara mewed softly, happy to see Kagome. Sango surveyed her friend carefully. She knew that Kagome and Inuyasha had mated the night before (the sounds alone made it hard to miss!), but she couldn't see anything very different about Kagome. Kaede had said that Kagome and Inuyasha would both undergo some changes once their permanent bond was formed. "Maybe it happends over time…", the demon slayer thought to herself.

Kagome reached them and took a seat on the log opposite of Sango. "Whatcha doin?" the girl asked, her expression sweet and sunny, just as it always was (excepting the times which Inuyasha brought her to a boiling point of anger). Sango shrugged, still looking at her friend closely.

"Oh…nothing really. Just resting. Miroku is off helping Kaede and Shippo is playing with some of the village children," Sango said, still eyeing the girl. Kagome raised an eyebrow, unsure of why her friend was looking at her so strangely.

"Um, Sango? Everything ok?" Kagome asked curiously, cocking her head to the side.

Sango blushed and nodded. "Yes…yes everything is fine. I just…well… never mind. How are you this morning?"

Kagome smiled again and sighed dreamily, "Oh… I'm juusssssssst fine."

Sango cleared her throat, wanting so much to ask Kagome about her experience, but at the same time not wanting to pry into such personal matters. "So…um…you slept well then, I take it," she said rather quietly, looking away from Kagome's face.

The young miko giggled and nodded, "Oh yeah! I slept great…eventually!" She giggled again nervously, and began to blush herself. She knew Sango was curious as to what had happened, and she definitely wanted to share, but even between best friends it was indeed an awkward subject.

"So…nice day…hehheh…" Kagome said awkwardly. Sango just nodded. There was a long moment of silence before they both busted out talking at once. They both laughed at their silliness and Kagome took a deep breath.

"Well…as you know by now I'm sure… well…Inuyasha and I…well…last night we…well…_ya know_," Kagome sputtered, now blushing a violent shade of crimson. Sango nodded, wide-eyed, but didn't speak. She just kept nodding for a long time until she finally blurt out a question.

"Did it hurt! I mean…did you like it or is it…did it hurt!" Sango asked, her face flushing as she asked. Kagome giggled again.

"It did a little at first…but after awhile it got pretty good..well then it was….WOW. That's all I can say!" Kagome said, grinning. Then both girls broke out in giggles. They were soon interrupted by the voice of the all-too-curious monk.

"So, ladies, what has you such a titter?" he asked, grinning lecherously as always. Sango furrowed her brow, putting her hands to her hips.

"Never you mind, monk," the demon slayer said sternly, her eyes narrowing. The last thing she wanted to do was have him turn the beautiful thing that Kagome had experienced into something lustful and tawdry. Though she loved him dearly, the monk often irritated her with his perverted ways.

"Oh my dear Sango, sure you don't think I'm attempting to do something I would never imagine to do!" he said with mock surprise, grinning at her with all the charm he could muster. Kagome giggled at their exchange, knowing that Sango's irritation with Miroku was only surface level. The energy that sparked between them only made for certain that when they too engaged in their 'bonding' that it would be an event that neither would forget.

"Kagome! You're awake!" Shippo cried, running toward them at top speed. The kitsune hopped into his surrogate mother's lap, panting heavily. "Sango said I couldn't wake you so I was playing a game with the kids. But they were all too slow so I beat them really quick!" He crossed his arms over his chest proudly. Kagome smiled and stroked his hair.

"Wow, Shippo that's great! I hope you weren't too hard on them though," Kagome replied. Shippo shook his head.

"Nah, I was easy on 'em. I mean, it's not like they're strong full-fledged demons like me!" he said, smiling widely. His face then garnered a more curious look and he looked up at Kagome. "Hey Kagome…how come you and Inuyasha were making so much noise? Did he have a fever or something?" The three adults looked to each other quickly, none of them sure how to respond to Shippo's question.

"Um..well Shippo…um…" Kagome began nervously, but she was quickly interrupted.

"That's none of your business, shrimp. Take a hike and stop asking so many questions, " the voice of Inuyasha grumbled. They all turned quickly and saw Inuyasha standing behind them, scratching his head sleepily. Kagome furrowed her brow, and frowned.

"Inuyasha! Don't talk to him like that!" she said angrily, setting Shippo on the ground, and getting up. She quickly pulled him away from the circle and spoke in a more hushed tone, but still angry none-the-less.

"He's just a child and he doesn't understand about things like that! You can't just go telling him to "take a hike"! We've got to explain things like this to him carefully so that he fully understands everything that goes with it!" she scolded, shaking her finger at him. "You're an adult and you should-"

Suddenly Inuyasha's voice broke in, "Man…I love the way her tits bounce when she shakes at me like that…"

Kagome's eye grew wide and shone with a fire of fury. "Inuyasha!" she choked out. "Sit boy!" With that Inuyasha slammed face first into the ground, complete with a mouthful of soil. The young miko stalked off angrily into the hut, leaving him without another word.

"Goddamit! What the hell did I do?" Inuyasha grumbled, trying to pull himself up from the ground. "Kagome! What the fuck was that for?" He shouted after her, following her to the hut. The others looked on, also unsure of what exactly had brought upon Kagome sitting Inuyasha so quickly.

Inuyasha found Kagome gathering her bath things once he was inside the hut, and stood over her. "What the hell was that for!" he demanded, his arms crossed over his chest. "Why the hell are ya mad at me all the sudden?" Kagome ignored him and went on gathering her things. "Talk to me, goddamit!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her so that she was facing him.

"Don't even try it, mister! I don't know where you think you get off saying something like that when I'm trying to talk to you about something so serious!" she spat heatedly, pulling her arm away from him. "I can't believe you would just ignore me and say something like that!"

Inuyasha cocked his head, confused. "But I didn't say anything! Not like I coulda! You were too busy yelling at me!" he shot back, huffily.

"Oh REALLLLLLLY!" she said, turning toward him again, putting her hands on her hips. "So you're trying to tell me you didn't say anything about loving the way my…um…breasts…bounce when I scold you like that? Don't try to deny it Inuyasha! I heard you loud and clear! That was unnecessary and disrespectful!" She turned away again, feeling tears sting the corners of her eyes.

Inuyasha stared at her, gape mouthed, unable to speak. "Uh…Kagome…I didn't say that out loud…I thought it…in my head…" She'd begun to cry so it didn't register in her mind at what he'd just said. The hanyou scratched his head, unable to figure out just how it was that she'd heard him say that. "I'm sorry Kagome.. I wasn't trying to upset you…I guess the wrong head was doing the thinking…" He attempted to crack a joke, but she still kept her back to him. He tried reaching out to touch her but she pulled away. Inuyasha noticed that his haori wreaked of sweat, and so he decided to remove it. Kagome glanced at him sideway, noticing the fine lined features of his muscular build. Anytime Inuyasha removed his shirt, her thoughts were taken over, as it was hard to not be distracted.

"I'm sorry I even thought that okay? I mean, I didn't think you could hear me!" he said, throwing his hands up. He went on, trying to convince her that he'd meant no harm by it.

"Dammit. It's hard to be mad when he looks so yummy…" she thought to herself, losing her attention span for what Inuyasha was saying.

"I don't want you to be mad at me, I just….wait, what! Did you just say I look yummy?" he asked, turning on his heels and staring at her. Kagome's jaw dropped.

"Oh Kami! He heard me! But I didn't say that out loud!" she thought, by this time very confused.

"What do you mean you didn't say it out loud? But.. how did to think of it…how did you hear me! The hell is going on here!" Inuyasha sputtered, also confused as to what was happening.

Kagome thought carefully for a moment and suddenly it dawned on her. "Inuyasha…Totosai said that we would get new powers…maybe….maybe one if them is that we can hear each other's thoughts!" Inuyasha cocked his head and then gulped.

"Shit…how am I gonna pull this off!" he thought to himself.

"Pull WHAT off?" Kagome asked, her eyes now narrowed at him. The hanyou grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

Later that afternoon, Kagome and Inuyasha sat down with Kaede, whom they hoped could provide them with some sort of insight on their newfound situation. "Well, so ye had discovered your telepathic connection, I hear," the old miko said with a bit of a chuckle in her voice.

Kagome giggled nervously and nodded, while Inuyasha simply replied with a disgruntled, "Feh."

Kaede sat across from them, offering them both a cup of tea. "Now ye must learn how to use this power to aid ye in your quest for the jewel, and most importantly learn how to function with it without it causing a constant row." Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, both knowing to what Kaede was referring to. They both had short fused tempers, and if they were going to be able to live happily together at all, they would have to learn how to control their temperaments with much more precision.

"Now ye will each always know when the other is in trouble, and ye will be able to converse without another soul being able to know what you're saying. This will be key in the defeat of Naraku, and more importantly, it is what will keep both of ye alive and protected. Ye both know that Naraku is a most formidable enemy and will go to any lengths to get what he desires…and we all know that of which he desires involves full possession of the Shikhon no tama," Kaede said firmly.

"Um…Kaede…so…now we'll ALWAYS know what the other thinks!" Kagome asked, glancing uncertainly at Inuyasha. Though she liked the idea of always being connected to him, always knowing that she could reach him when she needed to, it made her feel as though she'd lost any sort of personal space or privacy.

The old woman shook her head, chuckling again, "No, no childe. Ye can hear the thoughts the other thinks which pertains to you directly. Moreover, you can will your thoughts to be heard by Inuyasha when needed. This skill will take some time and development of your consciousness."

Inuyasha had been silent for a long while, but then finally spoke, "So you're saying that when Kagome needs me, all she has to do is think like she's talkin' to me and I'll be able to hear her?"

Kaede nodded, and Inuyasha smirked. "Good. Now it'll be easier to save you when you get yourself in trouble." He nudged Kagome's side, as to assure her that he was only being playful and she smirked back at him.

"Yeah well I'm sure there's gonna be a time or two that I'll hafta save your butt too, mister." Kaede shook her head as the two rose from their spots. "Thanks for clearing that up, Kaede. We'll leave you be now. Goodnight!" Kagome called, waving as they left the hut.

"Good night childe, and I pray to the kamis that you will have the strength to endure," Kaede said quietly, waving back at the young miko.

**_Whoa! They can hear each other's thoughts! I see many SITs for Inuyasha in the future! snicker snicker XD And what did does Naraku have planned that he's not sharing? It seems like he has some alterior motive in concerns to Kikyo…what does this mean for Inuyasha, Kagome and the others? Guess you'll have to read next time to find out! PLEASSSSSSEEEEE REVIEW! Thanks! ;) azami_**


	15. Kagome's Sacred Barrier

Chapter 15: Kagome's Sacred Barrier

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but the storyline is mine.

Author's Note: Ok…so I haven't updated as much as I would've hoped, but as always work has me busy as hell, so I'm always tired, yadayadayada…enough with that. But anyway, yeah, you might have noticed by now that some of the stuff the characters are doing is a bit OOC, but well, I have to make some adaptations, right? Right. : ) So….here's the new chapter! Yay:D Please review! I love hearing feedback, so anything you have to say will be of help. (Note: that doesn't include retarded flames that have no sort of constructive commentary. K? k.) Thanks for reading! azami

**Last time: **_Kaede nodded, and Inuyasha smirked. "Good. Now it'll be easier to save you when you get yourself in trouble." He nudged Kagome's side, as to assure her that he was only being playful and she smirked back at him._

_"Yeah well I'm sure there's gonna be a time or two that I'll hafta save your butt too, mister." Kaede shook her head as the two rose from their spots. "Thanks for clearing that up, Kaede. We'll leave you be now. Goodnight!" Kagome called, waving as they left the hut._

_"Good night childe, and I pray to the kamis that you will have the strength to endure," Kaede said quietly, waving back at the young miko._

After speaking to Kaede, Inuyasha and Kagome attempted to grow more accustomed to their newfound ability to hear the other's thoughts. As Kaede said, it would take some time and patience for them to learn how to master the skill, and enable themselves with the ability to know when to do so. For the remainder of the day, after the little talk, there were multiple moments in which the others heard Kagome shouting "SIT!" and Inuyasha crashing into the ground.

"SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome voice screamed in the distance. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all winced, knowing that the hanyou was now receiving punishment for things he more than likely hadn't even said out loud.

"Though Inuyasha is more than likely somewhat deserving of what he's receiving, I do hope that Kagome will soon learn to have more patience with his inaudible thoughts," Miroku said, shaking his head. "We can't very well have Inuyasha out of commission constantly due to a broken back."

Sango furrowed her brow, but nodded. "Yes…that is true. But perhaps he should also learn how to control his thoughts." Miroku smirked at her, and slid his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Now now, my dear lovely Sango, surely you can't expect Inuyasha to never have an…uh…improper thought whilst around the woman he loves. I know that I have a hard time doing so," he said, grinning. The demon slayer narrowed her eyes at her future husband, but leaned into him as they nestled closer together.

"Yes well….still," she began, but her thoughts were intervened upon as Miroku softly pressed his lips to hers. "Miroku…not in front of Shippo…" she said, giggling slightly, her cheeks flush. Shippo shook his head, and turned away.

"Stupid grown-ups…c'mon Kirara. We can find better things to do than watching this mushy junk," he said, beckoning Kirara to follow him. Kirara mewed in agreement, prancing after the annoyed kitsune.

**_At Naraku's Castle…._**

Kikyo awoke to find herself laying in a lavish bed, but was unsure of exactly where she was. The room was dark, as night had already fallen. "Where am I?" she thought to herself, looking about the room. She attempted to lift herself into a sitting position, but faltered greatly. "I'm still so weak…I don't…I don't understand…" The dead miko attempted again to pull herself up, using the wall behind the bed to brace herself. This time she managed to hoist herself upright, and weakly flung one leg over the side of the bed. Her breathing had grown ragged as she struggled to move her body. Just then, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked up quickly as her head could move, and her eyes fell upon Kanna, Naraku's child-like incarnation.

"Hello…" Kikyo said quietly, but the girl showed no sign of response. "You're Kanna, aren't you?" The girl stared at Kikyo, her stoic face motionless. The both remained quiet. Kikyo eyed the peculiar girl, unsure of why she had stood staring for so long.

"Father asked me to inform him when you awoke," the girl said suddenly. Kanna then turned on her heels, and left the room before Kikyo could respond. Kikyo watched her go, and then tried again to hoist herself to her feet. Instead, she fell into a crumpled heap on the floor. She heard a dark chuckle come from the doorway, and she knew it was him.

"You know…you really do look quite lovely in such a subservient position," he said leering down at her. Kikyo forced her head to rise, looking up at his sneering face.

"Don't you dare speak of me in such a manner," she spat hoarsely. "You are nothing but filth and slime, Naraku."

Naraku chuckled darkly in response. "Tsk tsk tsk, Kikyo…really…you should watch your tone with me. After all, I have been more than hospitable, watching over you and all. I mean…really... you owe me quite a bit of thanks, don't you think?"

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at him, still positioned on all fours in front of him. "I owe you nothing," she hissed spitefully. Naraku laughed again, now picking her up and placing her back on the bed. Kikyo couldn't muster the strength to struggle out of his grasp, so she lay there, limp upon the top of the bed.

"Oh…but you do…and I'll have my penance, whether you agree to it or not," he said, his voice now showing no hint of amusement. His tone was cold, and unyielding. This struck a note of fear into Kikyo's being. She now stared up at him, her eyes wide.

"That's more like it…show me your fear…I enjoy seeing your fear and pain, my lovely Kikyo…," Naraku murmured, his voice almost unrecognizable. He moved closer to the bed, sitting beside her and brought a hand to her mid-section, and leaning forward to caress her cheek. "You need only obey me…and you will be spared. I have, after all, kept your fate dear in my heart."

Kikyo scoffed, jerking her face from his reach. "Your heart? You have no heart Naraku." Naraku's body stiffened.

"Ah…but that is my very problem, Kikyo. My body still posses the heart of Oni-Gumo…the heart that is still in love with you. This is what prevents me from killing you," Naraku said quietly, his tone now stoic. "But heed me…I will get what I want…by any means necessary." He then moved quickly, straddling her body. Kikyo stared back at him sternly, the resistance prominent in her eyes. She attempted to push him away, but was unsuccessful at mustering enough physical energy to do so. "Perhaps if you weren't so fixated on that half-breed dog, you might see things my way."

"Inuyasha is more of a man than you will ever be!" she hissed seethingly. Naraku laughed loudly.

"Oh look who's so appraising of the mutt now. Don't fool yourself, Kikyo. We both know that he wants the girl. He doesn't want his mate to be one of the walking dead. You're not better than I, and its time you realize that," he said, leaning in closer to her face. "And you will get what you deserve." With that he forcefully pressed his mouth to her. Kikyo cried out, but it was muffled by Naraku's kiss.

"Naraku, someone is approaching the barrier," a voice suddenly said from the doorway. Naraku and Kikyo both looked to the door and saw Kagura silhouetted again the light. Naraku sneered, climbing off Kikyo, and then left quickly.

Kagura entered the room, and approached the bed, looking down at Kikyo, smirking slightly. "Thank you…" Kikyo whispered. Kagura shrugged indifferently.

"Someone was approaching the barrier…though I wouldn't have wanted to be in the position you were in. But I have to ask…what was with defending Inuyasha? I'd gathered that you hated him." Kagura, looking down at the weak miko. Kikyo turned her gaze away from Kagura, looking as though she'd suddenly slipped into a trance of some sort.

"I hate that he has abandoned me for…her. His allegiance should be with me. He should be by MY side…it is his duty to go to hell with me…he swore that he would," Kikyo said, her tone harsh.

Kagura smirked to herself. "Well…with Naraku helping you, surely you'll get your revenge," she said, leaving the room, closing the door behind her. Once out of the door, Kagura laughed silently. "Little do you know, it'll be you and Naraku that suffer the downfall."

**_Back with Kagome…_**

Kagome walked along the riverside, arms crossed over her chest, and mumbling under her breath. "Sometimes he can be suck a JERK!"

Throughout the day, Kagome and Inuyasha had partaken in multiple rows that were a result of their newfound ability to read the other's thoughts. Kagome had SAT him so man times that Inuyasha was now feeling rather sore. After the last argument, they'd taken off in opposite directions in a huff while the others stood bye and watched them, shaking their heads. Kagome stopped at the river's edge and kneeled down, looking at her distorted reflection in the running water.

"You'd think he'd be even a LITTLE more courteous now that we're mates!" She sighed, frowning deeply. "Well…it's not as if he actually said those things…but he DID think them! But maybe I was a little unfair…" The young miko sighed again, feeling saddened by her argument with her mate. Suddenly, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as a intensely dark, evil ray of energy washed over her body.

"A demonic aura…" she whispered to herself. Kagome jumped to her feet at once, swinging her body around, scanning the area around her. She instinctively grabbed for her bow, but then remembered that they rested against the wall of Kaede's hut, where she'd last left them. "Dammit," she muttered.

"Now what am I gonna do?" The aura's direction shifted, and this told her that demon was now moving about the bushes, stalking her every moment. Kagome turned and began to sprint in the direction opposite the village. As she weaved her way through the trees, she found that she was able to more far more quickly than she could in the past. It also seemed as though her vision had improved. Her sense smell had become keener, allowing her to pick up scents of things not in her immediate area. Without much time to think on these things, Kagome simply attempted to stay ahead of the demon that was now tracking her through the forest. Feeling the aura grow somewhat weaker, Kagome took this as a moment to catch her breath and figure out what her next move would be. She stopped by a large tree, ducking behind its wide trunk. Her chest heaved as she attempted to catch her breath, and her mind raced, searching for a possible escape from this demon's path. She knew that it was in search of the jewels that hang from the vile on a chain around her neck. She clutched the jewel chards and furrowed her brow. Suddenly something dropped from the tree, landing directly in front of her.

"Now I have you, pretty little wench," the creature sneered, cackling. "Now hand over those shards of the Shikhon jewel before I devour you!" The large, grotesquely shaped bear demon lunged out a clawed hand, attempted to snatch the shards, but was deflected when Kagome threw up her arms to stop him.

"Inuyaasshaa! Please! Help me," Kagome screamed within her thoughts. Keeping her arms up, she stood perfecting still, caring only about protecting the shards from this demon. And then, as if out of nowhere, someone came crashing through the trees.

"IRON REEVER SOUL STEALER!" called out the voice of Inuyasha as he ripped through the body of the bear demon with his bare claws, turning it to dust. Kagome felt her body shaking as she lowered her arms, and saw the face of her beloved mate.

"Inuyasha!" she cried out, tears streaming from her eyes. She stepped toward him but stumbled. Inuyasha was quick to her side, catching her before she fell to the ground. She quickly fainted away, falling against him.

"Kagome! Are you okay? Kagome?" he asked hurriedly, quickly bringing himself to the ground and pulling her into his lap. "Kagome!"

Kagome's eyes fluttered opened, and her gaze connected with Inuyasha's. "You came…" she said, smiling faintly.

"Of course I did. I heard you screaming…" he replied, staring firmly into her eyes. "I came as fast as I could…and when I got here…" His voice dropped off, and he looked as though he had suddenly slipped deeply into thought, his eyes glazed over slightly.

"Inuyasha? What is it?" Kagome asked, concerned. She brought her hand to his cheek, sending a wave of warmth over his body. He shook his head, as if attempting to bring himself out of a trance. His gaze shifted to her face, studying her for a moment.

"Kagome…when I first saw you, as I came through the trees…there was this strange glow around you….it almost looked…it almost looked like a barrier.." he said, rattling the words off, staring down at her. "And it was the same color your arrows…a kinda pale rosy pink color…and it was keeping the demon from getting to you…" Now a confused look spread to Kagome's face.

"A…barrier? The same color as my sacred arrows? But…that can't be… I can't create a barrier…" Kagome sputtered, growing more confused. "Can I?" She looked at him, searching for an answer.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Well...I guess you can, really. I mean…you're a reincarnated miko…and Ki-well… Kaede can produce a barrier can't she?" Kagome frowned slightly, thinking on what he was saying. It was true that Kaede could produce a sacred barrier as a measure of protection…Kikyo could as well…and it was Kikyo that she was reincarnated from, after all.

"Well…I guess I might possess the ability, but it doesn't mean I know how to do it," Kagome said, shaking her head. Inuyasha then rose to his feet, pulling her up with him, cradling her in his arms.

"Are you feelin ok though? That's my main concern," he asked her, searching her face.

"Yeah, I think so…I just feel really tired for some reason…like all my energy is sapped…" she said in a wearied tone.

"Well, I'm gonna take you to Kaede so she can check you out and make sure," Inuyasha said firmly, then taking off in the direction of the village.

They arrived in the village quickly, and upon their entrance, Sango and Miroku noticed that Inuyasha was carrying Kagome in his arms. "Inuyasha! Kagome! Is everything alright!" Sango called out, rushing toward them.

"Where's Kaede? I want her to check out Kagome," Inuyasha said, ignoring Sango's question. Miroku nodded and went off to find the old miko. Inuyasha then headed into Kaede's hut, with Sango following closely after him.

Once inside the hut, Inuyasha gently lowered Kagome onto the nearest bed mat. "Kagome? Are you okay?" Sango asked, breathing heavily from trying to keep up with Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled weakly, "Yeah I'm okay Sango…just a little tired I guess…" The girl lowered herself into a laying position, closing her eyes. Her voice was faint and tired, and Sango knew this to be very unlike Kagome. Sango eyed her friend with great concern and then shifted her gaze to Inuyasha.

"What happened to her," Sango demanded, her fists clenched, but the hanyou's eyes were fixed on his mate. After a seemingly long period of silence, Inuyasha spoke.

"She was being attacked by a bear demon who was after the shards," Inuyasha said absently. His eyes did now leave from the now sleeping form of Kagome. "When I got there, she was holding it off with a barrier." Sango's eyes grew wide, and Inuyasha finally looked at her.

"A barrier? But how…" Sango said, trying to comprehend what Inuyasha had just said.

"I dunno…but I'm hoping Kaede can explain," he said, shrugging, and then shifted his gaze back to Kagome.

A few moments later, Kaede rushed in looking flushed, followed by Miroku. "Inuyasha! What has happened to Kagome? Were ye two attacked?"

"I'm fine Kaede, but Kagome is feeling strangely tired. She was being attacked by a bear demon, and I heard her screaming and I went to save her. But when I got there, she had somehow put a barrier up around herself." Inuyasha explained.

"Hmm…a barrier ye say? Interesting…" Kaede murmured, now kneeling beside the girl, looking over her. "Alright, now I just check Kagome over, so all of ye need to leave for the time being." Sango and Miroku both nodded, and turned to leave; however, Inuyasha stayed where he stood.

"I'm not goin anywhere. She's my mate and I'm stayin," he said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. The old miko looked up at him and saw the determination on his face. Knowing that youkai were extremely protective of their mates, she knew better than to attempt to make him leave.

"Very well," Kaede said, nodding.

Kaede quickly examined Kagome, finding that she had no offending bruises or cuts to her flesh, but she easily sensed that the girl had grown somewhat weak. She placed a cool compress on the girl's head, and covered her with a blanket. "So is she alright or what?" Inuyasha said impatiently, still watching Kagome. It made him nervous that she'd been passed out for so long. She'd sounded so weak…

Kaede nodded, "Yes, she shall be fine. Right now she needs a good amount of rest, and when she wakes, something to eat. Until then, ye must let her sleep." She rose to her feet, and began to approach the door.

"Right…but…Kaede…how was Kagome able to produce a barrier around herself?" Inuyasha asked, still watching the sleeping Kagome.

Kaede turned and looked at him, her expression serious. "As I mentioned to ye previously, now that the destined bond is in tact, ye both will experience a growth in the power which ye possess. Kagome was able to produce a barrier of protection most undoubtedly due to an increase in the potency of her spiritual powers. At this stage, her ability to do so is most comparable to when ye experience turning into a full blood demon when ye are in danger and without the Tetsaiga," she explained.

"So now Kagome can do what…well she can use her spiritual powers to do stuff like form barriers?" Inuyasha asked, trying to figure out what exactly was happening to his mate.

"Yes, that is one of the abilities it seems she has developed, but I shall discuss it further with ye when Kagome awakens. I'm sure that she will have more to share with us when she is able." With that, Kaede left the hut. Inuyasha then lowered himself to the ground, pulling Kagome closer into him. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, nuzzling her with great affection.

"You're gonna be fine, Kagome…I'll make sure of it. And whatever's going on…we're in this together…" he thought.

**_So Kagome's down for the count again…but she can now produce a sacred barrier. This could come in handy….meanwhile, what's up with Naraku's creepy and odd behavior toward Kikyo? It seems that Kikyo is getting more than she bargained for. Is Kikyo simply yet another pawn in his plan to bring down Inuyasha and the others! Guess you'll have to read next time to find out! PLEASSSSSSEEEEE REVIEW! Thanks! ;) azami_**


	16. Sesshomaru's Sworn Promise

Chapter 16: Sesshomaru's Sworn Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but the storyline is mine.

Author's Note: Yeah…so its been quite awhile since I updated. All I did all summer was work and work and work some more…now school started again and so I'm busy as hell with coursework. But I promise that I'll try to pick up the pace a little. Just a quick note, someone noted in a review how something in one of the chapters resembled something they read in another story (I think it was about Kagome's barrier)—anyway—I just want to make it clear that I haven't come across that before, but I don't claim it to be OH SO ORIGNAL. So…that's that. **AND…** I want to take a moment to say **THANK YOUUUUUU to all my reviewers. I totally appreciate that people are reading my stuff period, and liking it to boot! That gives me warm fuzzies. Hahaha XD **….But anyway, yeah, you might have noticed by now that some of the stuff the characters are doing is a bit OOC, but well, I have to make some adaptations, right? Right. : ) So….here's the new chapter! Yay:D Please review! I love hearing feedback, so anything you have to say will be of help. (Note: that doesn't include retarded flames that have no sort of constructive commentary. K? k.) Thanks for reading! azami

**Last time: **_Kaede turned and looked at him, her expression serious. "As I mentioned to ye previously, now that the destined bond is in tact, ye both will experience a growth in the power which ye possess. Kagome was able to produce a barrier of protection most undoubtedly due to an increase in the potency of her spiritual powers. At this stage, her ability to do so is most comparable to when ye experience turning into a full blood demon when ye are in danger and without the Tetsaiga," she explained_

_"So now Kagome can do what…well she can use her spiritual powers to do stuff like form barriers?" Inuyasha asked, trying to figure out what exactly was happening to his mate. _

_"Yes, that is one of the abilities it seems she has developed, but I shall discuss it further with ye when Kagome awakens. I'm sure that she will have more to share with us when she is able." With that, Kaede left the hut. Inuyasha then lowered himself to the ground, pulling Kagome closer into him. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, nuzzling her with great affection. _

_"You're gonna be fine, Kagome…I'll make sure of it. And whatever's going on…we're in this together…" he thought._

Kagome awoke the next morning, the sun shinning brightly through the bamboo shades that covered the window of the hut. She winced, moving her hand up to cover her eyes. A pain surged over the surface of her skull, causing her temples to pulse with a dull ache. "Damn…this headache is worse than the time we drank all that sake…" she thought to herself, wincing again.

"Yeah, but there ain't so sake this time, " mumbled a voice beside her. Kagome turned her head and the warm amber eyes of her mate. She smiled as he yawned sleepingly, blinking his eyes repeatedly. He then tightend the grip he had around her waist, pulling her in closer to him. "Hey…how you feelin? You ok?" He watched her expression intently, as to assure her that he wanted nothing but the truth (this was because she would often say she was "fine" when indeed she wasn't).

"My head hurts some," she admitted, but then smiled "but I'm fine otherwise, I think." Inuyasha watched her for a moment longer, and then rose from his spot next to her, and got to his feet.

"You should probably eat something," he said, looking around the room. Kagome watched him, her head cocked to one side, wondering what he was doing. "Ah…here it is." He crossed the room to where Kagome's backpack rested, and went over to it. He rifled through the contents for a moment and then pulled out a container of ramen.

"Good ole ninja food," he said, smirking. "This'll do the trick. Now where is a pot…" He began looking about the room, but was unsuccessful. "Hold on…I'll be right back, Kagome." Inuyasha then exited the hut, the ramen still in hand. Kagome sighed.

"Same ole Inuyasha…always thinking about his stomach," Kagome smirked to herself, and then sighed. "Well, I guess I'm alright enough to boil up some water." She then attempted to get to her feet, but stumbled, landing her straight onto her backside. "Ohh!"

A moment later, Inuyasha reentered and saw her sprawled awkwardly on the floor. "Hey! What're you doin, wench! You're too weak to be tryin to get up! What're you thinking, huh?" He furrowed his brow, frowning, but then went to her side, and helped her to sit in a more comfortable position.

"Well, jeez! Excuse me for livin! You're the one that decided it was time to eat!" Kagome shot back. "I was just going to boil some water for your ramen! But, FINE! I won't then!"

"I wasn't askin you to boil water! I was goin to ask Kaede where I could find a pot so I could boil some water for YOU to make YOU some ninja food cuz that's what you always make ME when I'm hurt!" Inuyasha shot back fiercely, his temper rising.

"Oh…," Kagome murmured, now blushing. "I'm sorry…I guess I'm a little cranky cuz my head hurts…" She then looked down at her hands, embarrassed that she'd jumped to the conclusion that he'd be so selfish, even now. Inuyasha noticed the change in her demeanor and softened.

"Okay…well uh…I'm gonna make you some food, okay? You need to get your strength up," he said in a gentler tone. He then moved to find in the pot in the place Kaede had told him it would be and brought it to the fire pit. After lighting the fire pit, he then went to retrieve some fresh water. Once the water was in the pot, he sat beside Kagome while they waited for it to boil.

"So…what happened, exactly?" Inuyasha asked, eyeing Kagome's face closely. She looked off for a moment, staring intently in space, as if trying to recall some exact detail as to what she had experienced the evening before

"I'm not completely sure…," she said, a frown spreading to her lips. "I was just…I dunno…it was so WEIRD." She then shook her head, attempting to shake the feeling that rose within her body. She shivered slightly, wrapping her arms around her body.

"Hmm….are you sure you're okay? Maybe I should go get Kaede…wait here…I'll be right back," he said, getting up quickly and leaving the hut. Soon after, Inuyasha returned with Kaede in tow, only to find Kagome still sitting with her arms wrapped around her, now rocking slightly.

"Kagome…are ye alright? Inuyasha has told me that ye seem to not be feeling well," Kaede said, kneeling down beside Kagome and feeling her forehead. When she did not find any sign of fever, Kaede rose to her feet and went to a cabinet on the other side of the hut. Inuyasha watched her, unsure of just what she was doing. Kaede pulled jars from the cabinet, and brought them to her working table and began to grind herbs in her mortar.

"Kagome, I am grinding up a special herbal remedy for ye to drink. It shall help with your discomfort and should bring you some relief in terms of the coldness you are currently feeling," Kaede explained as she worked.

"Coldness? What is she talking about?" Inuyasha wondered, slightly confused. He looked over to Kagome, whom was still sitting wrapped in her own arms, rocking back and forth. He moved over to her quickly and brought his hand to her forehead. He gasped at the ice-like surface her skin had become and quickly pulled her into his lap. "Kagome…what's goin on with you! Come one…you gotta be okay…" Forgetting that she would hear his thoughts, Inuyasha was slightly taken aback when she answered, her lips unmoving.

"Inuyasha…I'm so cold…I don't know what's going on…" Her voice sounded scared and confused. Inuyasha held her tighter, rocking her in his lap and stroking her hair. He frantically looked back up at Kaede, who continued to work. Upon finishing grinding the herbal concoction in her mortar, she proceeded to put the contents into a clay mug. Once that was done, she added some of the hot water that Inuyasha had been boiling for Kagome's ramen. She then approached Inuyasha, holding the cup out to him.

"Here, take this. Ye must have Kagome drink it. It shall help her to regain the warmth of her body," she said calmly. Inuyasha took the cup from her and then looked back to Kagome.

"C'mon Kagome…you gotta drink this okay? Kaede said it'll help you…" he murmured soothingly, bringing the cup to her lips. With a bit of effort and a great deal of patience on the part of Inuyasha, Kagome was able to ingest the contents of the cup. Once she'd finished, Inuyasha laid her out on the mat (this was the advice of Kaede, though Inuyasha preferred she stay closer to him), and continued to kneel beside her, stroking her brow.

Kaede looked on, and saw the pain and fear in the hanyou's eyes. He feared for the life and safety of his mate, and seemed to feel helpless at the moment. "Now ye must let her rest. The medicine will help her soon," Kaede said, speaking softly.

**_Meanwhile outside…._**

"How dare he refuse to tell me! She's my best friend! She's like…she's like my sister!" Sango said, her voice cracking. Miroku brought a comforting hand to her shoulder, stroking it down her spine and rested upon the small of her back.

"My love…Inuyasha is acting as any yokai would when it comes to the safety of his mate. Really, that applies to any living being," Miroku said softly, trying to reassure her. He knew that she was moreso concerned about Kagome, but expressing it through a retort of Inuyasha's unintended rudeness. "He has done the same I would if it were you." Sango looked at him then and her expression softened.

"I know that, Miroku..but I can't help but worry. What could be wrong with her?" Sango asked, the question almost rhetorical. She looked back toward the hut, her eyes misted over. Miroku hugged her close to him, trying to provide any sort of comfort he could, but he, as well, was worried.

**_Sometime later…._**

Kaede had emerged from the hut, and took a seat near the outside fire, grinding herbs in her mortar, humming a melancholy tune. The others paced continuously, awaiting news of Kagome's condition. It was a few hours before Inuyasha emerged.

"How is she! Is she alright! Inuyasha tell me!" Sango shouted, rushing toward him. The others gathered closely, staring at the hanyou. He saw Shippo sitting on Miroku's shoulder. The kit was abnormally silent and docile. The fear was plainly read on his face.

"She seems to be doing better. Her body's not so cold now," Inuyasha said firmly. "But she still needs her rest. She finally stopped muttering and crying in her sleep." He then took a seat near the fire, staring into it, as if concentrating on something. The others watched on, but only Kaede had an inkling of what he might be doing.

**_Somewhere off in the distance…._**

"Lord Sesshomaru! I found some wild berries! May I go and pick them?" Rin called breathlessly, stopping short in front of her guardian. The full blood yokai brother of Inuyasha looked down at the bright eyed child that he'd taken in as his own. His cool stare was enough to make nearly anyone squirm with discomfort, but not this girl. She looked upon him with trust and admiration. He nodded.

"Go and pick the fruit, Rin. It will soon grow dark, so you best hurry," he replied emotionlessly, turning his gaze back to the horizon. The young girl scampered away once more, completely unaware of the things that plagued the demon lord's mind.

"So…my brother has take the miko as his mate…" he thought to himself, looking up at the impending twilight. The stars had shown differently on recent nights. The sign of the union had been written in the sky, making its presence known to all that knew of it's importance. "Now will come the time for my involvement. As if I want to assist that worthless brother of mine…but it is what must be done. Even I know that." Sesshomaru continued to gaze up at the stars, trying to read their message. It bothered him slightly that he must rely on those he did not trust, though the miko seemed to have something about her that made him think otherwise.

"My Lord! My Lord!" squaked the voice of Jakken, Sesshomaru's faithful follower, interrupting his thoughts. Sesshomaru furrowed his brow, turning his head slightly.

"What is that you have chosen to interrupt me with now, Jakken?" he responded, the irritation evident in his voice. Jakken stopped short, bowing to his knees.

"I'm very sorry My Lord! But Rin has wandered off again and I think we should be moving along soon!" Jakken ranted, putting a hand on his hip. " That child! Always causing us trouble by wandering off! She's just a –"

"Enough, Jakken. I gave her permission to gather fruit. We'll be moving along when she has gathered enough for herself," Sesshomaru replied, cutting off his bumbling servant. He turned his gaze back to the horizon, as if dismissing Jakken.

"But My Lord! We really should be moving about again! Is it not you that said that finding that ingrate Naraku is your very top priority!" Jakken sputtered.

"Jakken?"

"Yes My Lord?"

"I think it would be in your best interest to not question me. Now leave me be." Sesshomaru walked away from him, finalizing his dismissal.

"Why must he always choose her over ME? Is it not I that has followed him faithfully! That girl is nothing but a menace!" Jakken weeped pitifully.

A short while later, Rin had gathered up enough fruit to satisfy her hunger, sharing them with A-Un. Soon after she was fast asleep on his back, her tummy full and satisfied. Sesshomaru's smirked slightly at the sight of the sleeping child. Time and time again he had refuted having any sort of actual feeling toward the girl, but over time, even to himself it became obvious. She had reached the age of 11, and was growing up quickly. Jakken sat sullenly by the fire, sulking in Sesshomaru's earlier rejection.

"Jakken."

"Yes My Lord," he chirped, jumping to his feet.

"Gather A-Un. We must go."

"Yes My Lord! Right away!" Jakken gathered the reigns of the two-headed dragon, and quickly sprinted after his already traveling lord. "My Lord! Where are we headed to now?"

Sesshomaru kept walking, keeping his back to Jakken. "To find my brother."

**_A few days later…._**

After many hours and sleep and staying off her feet, Kagome once again felt well enough to move around. She helped Kaede collect and grind herbs, while the others planned strategies for their upcoming battle. Kagome played a crucial role in this as well, but Inuyasha wanted her to rest and get well again. He knew that her body and soul were going through some rather intense transformations, and could sense the spots of weakness she still felt.

He watched her as she gathered herbs with the village children. In the beginning, he compared her with Kikyo at times, seeing them follow the same path. He'd fallen in love with her, just as he had Kikyo, but he knew that the love he had for Kagome was much different. With her, he felt whole… no need to change, one way or the other. To her, he was already perfection, as she was to him. Now, as she smiled so cheerfully, her voice shinning like the way rays of sun that shined from overhead, he saw her…he saw Kagome, and only Kagome. In recent days, since their union, he'd come to feel more close to her than he ever thought possible. Their bond was the sort that few living creatures would ever come to know. He could feel the pain and torment that she experienced. She raised her head, her eyes meeting his, and she smiled. Warmth washed over him as she looked at him so lovingly.

"I'll be okay, Inuyasha. I promise you," he heard her whisper, her lips unmoving. He was still becoming accustomed to this new form of communication they shared, but it was quickly becoming a standard part of their connection to one another.

Suddenly, a familiar scent wafted into the air. Inuyasha felt a growl rumble within him, coming straight from his gut, into his throat. He whipped his head around. "Sesshomaru," he muttered, seeing his older brother standing a mere ten feet from him.

"Whaddya want Sesshomaru? If you're lookin' for a fight, save it for later. My mate's hurt and I'm not getting' into any bullshit while that's goin on! You hear me! So don't try startin nothin'!" Inuyasha growled, bearing his teeth. Sesshomaru smirked slightly, looking almost bemused.

"Ah little brother, a hot head just as always," Sesshomaru said, almost disinterestedly. "But don't flatter yourself. I haven't come here to fight. I am here in concern to the prophecy." The older inu-demon turned his head, watching Rin run up to Kagome, hugging the young miko with youthful warmth. The girl had taken to Kagome a few years earlier, when the young miko nursed the child back from the depths of a dangerously high fever. He turned back to Inuyasha. "I suspect that you are already at least somewhat aware of the situation at hand?"

"Of course I do, jackass. What kind of question is that!" Inuyasha snapped, his fists balled. "What's it got to do with you, anyway?" Sesshomaru smirked again.

"Well, as you know, I am the elder son of the great demon lord InuTaisho, and with that position I carry certain responsibilities. Part of those responsibilities include standing with my brethren in battle," he said, eyeing the hanyou. "Regardless of how much I may detest them." He chuckled slightly at his brother's impatience. " So I suppose this means we'll have to make amends for the time being."

Inuyasha glared at him, and opened his mouth to say something else, but then stopped. Sesshomaru looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Inuyasha…wait…let's see what he has to say," murmured the voice of Kagome. "Maybe there's some truth to this…" Inuyasha looked to Kagome, who was staring back at him intently. She smiled slightly, trying to reassure him. The hanyou nodded gruffly, uttering a quiet "Feh," and then crossed his arms over his chest.

Kagome approached slowly, holding a basket of herbs she had collected. "Hello, Sesshomaru," she said brightly, smiling and greeting her new brother-in-law. "I heard what you were saying to Inuyasha. Is this true?"

The full-blood inuyokai scanned the young miko, and hesitated slightly. Normally, he found mortals to be useless and unworthy of his attention, but this girl, like his own adopted daughter, had a different aura about her. It couldn't be said that he exactly trusted her. She was, afterall, the mate and love of the brother he detested so, but in the same frame, he knew that his role in this entire process was far to great to ignore. He cared more about the keeping the level of honor that he had so admired in his father.

" Yes, miko. I speak the truth," he replied coolly. "Now, brother, I say it's time we speak of this matter properly and in a civilized manor." He turned back to Inuyasha, whom still stood with an indignant silence.

"Okay then! Let's all go back to the hut and I'll make some food!" Kagome chimed, motioning for them to follow her.

"You don't gotta offer HIM nothin'! My mate's not gonna go around makin food for some pompous fluffy boy like him!" Inuyasha grumbled, glaring at his brother.

"I do not require the human equivalent of sustenance, and nor did I ask for such service," Sesshomaru mumbled, casting a devious glare back at his brother.

"Oh c'mon you two! Grow up! We have important things to discuss," Kagome said, sighing and shaking her head. She then turned on her heels and began to head toward the village, leaving the stubborn brothers to sulk on their own. On the way, she was greeted by a beaming Rin.

"Hi!" the young girl greeted brightly, "You remember me right?" Her eyes looked up hopefully at the miko whom she'd come to idolize, in a sense. They'd had very few encounters, but on a few occasions, since her joining the company of Sesshomaru, the demon lord had saught out the healing powers of the young miko when the child had grown ill. This played a large part in the unspoken respect that Sesshomaru harbored for the miko (though he would never admit to it).

Kagome smiled back at the child. "Of course I remember you, Rin! You're not an easy girl to forget," Kagome said, winking at the child. The girl gave her a toothy smile, and took her hand, skipping along side her as Kagome walked toward the village.

"You too! So it is true that you're the mate of Lord Sesshomaru's brother?" she asked innocently, watching the ground for divots and rocks. Kagome blushed slightly at the child's inquiry.

"Yes, that is true," Kagome replied, smiling a little. "So you're pretty close to Sesshomaru, huh?"

"Yes! He's like my father now…my real parents were killed by demons..but Lord Sesshomaru has been wonderful to me. He may not seem like he cares about others much, but he always takes care of me and protects me," Rin chirped, still skipping along. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks and looked up at Kagome. Kagome looked back, cocking her head. The girl seemed to be deep in thought, and then she smiled widely.

"So…Lord Sesshomaru is like my father…so that means that Master Inuyasha is my uncle…and…that means…that means you're my aunt!" she exclaimed joyfully, throwing her hands up. "Doesn't it?"

It was now Kagome's turn to beam. "Yes, Rin. I would say it does…and I'm happy to be your aunt," she said, smiling back at the sweet girl. Rin beamed again, and then thrust her arms around Kagome's waist, hugging her. Kagome returned her hug warmly.

"Well, how would you like to meet your cousin then?" Kagome asked. Rin's eyes grew wide, her mouth forming an O shape.

"I have a cousin? Really?" she cried excitedly.

"Mmmhmm," Kagome replied, grinning. "You see, I have an adopted son, just like Sesshomaru has you. He's a young fox demon who's parents were killed. He joined our group a few years ago, and since then he's said that Inuyasha and I are like his surrogate parents." The child stared back at her even more wide-eyed.

"Wow! That's wonderful! You look in a poor demon child who lost his parents…that's great! I want to meet my cousin!" she exclaimed, almost cheering. Kagome laughed and took the girl's hand again. They set off for the village, chattering away. Kagome glanced over her shoulder, hoping that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would soon follow. She could only hope that this promise Sesshomaru had spoken of was sincere, and that they weren't currently at each other's throats.

**_So….Sesshomaru made a promise with his father that has to do with Inuyasha..what could it be! And why does Kagome keep getting so sick? Is there more to this than they know yet? Guess you'll hafta read next time to find out! _****_PLEASSSSSSEEEEE REVIEW! Thanks! ;) azami_**

**_Secondary note: Ok…this chapter was a little slow, and really sedate but it's REALLY REALLY necessary for the storyline so puhleaseeeeeeee take that into account. K? K! wee! XD a_**


	17. The Sacred Amulet of Protection

Chapter 16: The Sacred Amulet of Protection

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but the storyline is mine.

Author's Note: It's been a realllllly long time since the last chapter, and I apologize profusely for that. School is really heavy this semester. Way too much reading and not enough time to do it. And don't get me started on the papers and writing assignments! takes a deep breath and recollects self Just a quick note, someone noted in a review how something in one of the chapters resembled something they read in another story (I think it was about Kagome's barrier)—anyway—I just want to make it clear that I haven't come across that before, but I don't claim it to be OH SO ORIGNAL. So…that's that. **AND…** I want to take a moment to say **THANK YOUUUUUU to all my reviewers. I totally appreciate that people are reading my stuff period, and liking it to boot! That gives me warm fuzzies. Hahaha XD **….But anyway, yeah, you might have noticed by now that some of the stuff the characters are doing is a bit OOC, but well, I have to make some adaptations, right? Right. : ) So….here's the new chapter! Yay:D Please review! I love hearing feedback, so anything you have to say will be of help. (Note: that doesn't include retarded flames that have no sort of constructive commentary. K? k.) Thanks for reading! azami

**Last time: **"_Well, how would you like to meet your cousin then?" Kagome asked. Rin's eyes grew wide, her mouth forming an O-shape._

"_I have a cousin? Really?" she cried excitedly. _

"_Mmmhmm," Kagome replied, grinning. "You see, I have an adopted son, just like Sesshomaru has you. He's a young fox demon who's parents were killed. He joined our group a few years ago, and since then he's said that Inuyasha and I are like his surrogate parents." The child stared back at her, even more wide-eyed. _

"_Wow! That's wonderful! You took in a poor demon child who lost his parents…that's great! I want to meet my cousin!" she exclaimed, almost cheering. Kagome laughed and took the girl's hand again. They set off for the village, chattering away. Kagome glanced over her shoulder, hoping that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would soon follow. She could only hope that this promise Sesshomaru had spoken of was sincere, and that they weren't currently at each other's throats._

As they traveled back to the village, Rin shot question after question at Kagome, hardly letting Kagome answer before she asked the next one. Kagome chuckled as the spirited young girl skipped along side her, clutching to her hand. She told Kagome of how much she looked forward to getting to know her father's family, and especially the prospect of having other children to play with. "This is gonna be so great!" she chirped happily.

Kagome looked up and saw that they were quickly approaching the village, seeing the children of the town gathered in a large circle near Kaede's hut. Suddenly a large blast of green fire-like smoke spouted upward from the middle of the circle of children. Kagome looked down at Rin and saw that her eyes were wide with curiosity. Kagome smiled and led Rin closer to the group of children.

"Oh Shippoooo, could you come here please?" Kagome called sweetly, seeing all of the children turn their heads in her direction. They quickly scattered, leaving a somewhat perplexed Shippo in the dust of their departure. He looked up and saw Kagome.

"Kagome! You're back!" he called, running toward her at full speed. He jumped up into her arms and hugged her. Smelling the air and the hair of his surrogate mother, he detected an unfamiliar human scent. He looked downward to see a bright-eyed young girl staring up at him.

"Hi!" she said, grinning fully. Shippo raised an eyebrow and looked to Kagome, then back at the girl.

"Shippo, this is Rin, the daughter of Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru," Kagome explained. Shippo looked at the girl again.

"Hey! You're Sesshomaru's kid? Is he even nice enough to have kids?" Shippo asked, not quite thinking about what he was saying.

"Lord Sesshomaru is the best father a girl could ask for," Rin spoke up, confident in her support of her adoptive father. Kagome went to intervene but was quickly cut off by Shippo's return.

"Hey, wait a sec, if you're Sesshomaru's kid..and he's Inuyasha's brother…and Inuyasha is kinda like my dad…then…you're my cousin!" Shippo said, figuring out the link between him and this outspoken little girl. Suddenly, he began to grin widely, and jumped down from Kagome's arms.

"Yes!" Rin exclaimed, throwing her hands up in excitement.

Shippo took hold of her hand and began to drag her off, "C'mon Rin! I got stuff to show you! Since we're cousins you can see some of my secret stuff!" Rin giggled, nodding and following along with Shippo.

"You two be careful now, and stay out of trouble!" Kagome called to the two youngsters.

"Yeah we will! Don't worry Kagome!" Shippo called back, Rin waving at her.

Kagome smiled to herself. It was nice to see them both so happy. "Kagome-chan, you're back!" She turned and was greeted by a waving Sango.

"Hey Sango! What's up?" Kagome greeted her best friend.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Oh nothing, just dealing with Miroku insistance that we need a practice honeymoon." Kagome in turn rolled her eyes at the thought of Miroku's lustily motivated attempts.

"Yep, sound like Miroku alright," Kagome returned. She craned her neck, looking off in the distance, as if she was trying to spy something in particular.

Sango looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Kagome? What are you looking at?"

Kagome's faced reddened a bit, "Oh.. nothing! I'm just…a little…nervous…" She looked in the distance again, her mouth twisted into a deep frown. Sango began to look as well, though she had no idea what she was looking for.

"Nervous about what?" Sango asked, still attempting to follow Kagome's gaze.

"Well…we met up with Sesshomaru and I brought Rin back here to meet Shippo…and well…" she said sheepishly.

Sango's eyes widened, "You mean you left Inuyasha and Sesshomaru alone together!" Kagome laughed nervously, nodding, equally feeling the horror that had just crossed Sango's face.

" Uh huh…Sesshomaru said that there was something he needed to talk to Inuyasha about…I just hope that they can contain their hatred for each other long enough to talk it out…" Kagome said nervously, looking again in the distance.

_**With Sesshomaru and Inuyasha…**_

"So, little brother, it seems you've finally accepted the responsibility of becoming a man," Sesshomaru said, a slight smirk coming to his lips. Inuyasha glared at him contemptuously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he shot back, eyeing his older brother.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Well, it's quite obvious that you've taken the miko as your mate. Am I wrong?"

Inuyasha's face grew red with anger as he clutched the handle of the Tetsaiga. "Why you…I'll kill you if you try talkin' about Kagome like that! That's none of your damn business!" Sesshomaru raised a hand, waving off Inuyasha's attempt at a threat.

"I have no desire for games right now, Inuyasha. Surely you're aware of what the bond of you and the miko means?" Sesshomaru asked, his face still holding that condescending smirk.

"What's it to ya anyway?" Inuyasha snapped. "This ain't got nothin' to do with you!"

"Oh, but it does, more than you know, little brother. As I've told you, I made a promise to Father, and I intend on keeping it."

"Since when do you give a damn about what happends to me? Whatever promise you made, you can forget about it! I don't need your 'help'." Inuyasha turned away, crossing his arms over his chest indignantly.

"I didn't say that I care of what befalls you, please do not be mistaken on that. I still think you are a loathsome little brat who has no conception of what your position means, and unlike yourself, I choose to uphold the honor of the bloodline we share," Sesshomaru said coldly, turning away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha's face grew red with anger, once more.

"I oughta-" he grumbled, balling his hands up into tight fists. Sesshomaru laughed.

"Always so eager for a fight. You know, Inuyasha, this tendency in you is directly relative to your weak human blood. Perhaps if you stop behaving like a complete degenerate and listen to me, like a good boy, for more than a few moments, we might be able to get this over with more efficiently," Sesshomaru eyed his angry younger brother, somewhat enjoying keeping him on the edge of his seat. He knew the hanyou wanted to know of this promise he had made so long ago, but at the same time wanted to go head to head with his brother.

"Get on with it then! You're wastin' my time!" Inuyasha retorted, still slightly red-faced. He was quickly growing tired of Sesshomaru's little game, knowing that his brother was attempting to take control of the situation by dragging things out. He hated the pompous air he carried, and lashed out against it every chance he got.

"Well then…as you are aware, the union between you and the miko has long been destined, and the importance of this can't be easily understood by those with simple minds, " he smirked, casting a glance at Inuyasha, whom looked wildly angry, but remained silent. "Father had a hand in the protection of the Shikhon no Tama, and vowed to the goddess Jingu that he would see to the protection of it while it remained in the middle realm. The night before you were born, the goddess visited Father, telling him of the plot the humans had to kill you and your mother. She warned him that he must see that you remain alive, no matter the cost. Father, of course, took this as his duty…his duty to his love, and his son," Sesshomaru began, his voice dropping off slightly. He looked onto the horizon, pausing before he began to speak again.

"When you were born, Father asked me to promise to look out for you, to be sure that you stayed alive and well. Of course, I had my reservations, as I wanted nothing to do with you, and felt that Father had betrayed the Inu-Yokai clan by mating with a human, but all the same, he was my father, and above that my leader. I knew that I was bound to keep this promise. Over time, it became more than obvious that we loathed one another, and I surely did take as many opportunities as possible to kill you myself. However, I was bound to this promise. I doubted that you would ever be able to hold such a post as the mate and protector of the guardian of the Shikhon no Tama, but you have proved me wrong. The miko has come to love you and taken you has her partner, and to her, I am already indebted. You see, Inuyasha, regardless of how you and I feel toward one another, I must join forces with you in your quest to destroy Naraku, as it has become my own quest. Perhaps it's time for us to settle this matter between us." Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha, staring at him intently.

Inuyasha glared back, not trusting his brother for a moment. "Yeah, so you're bound to this promise, big deal. What's so special about it? You make it sound like you have some kind of important role in this."

Sesshomaru moved his hand to the inside of his kimono, withdrawing what looked like a small wooden box. Inuyasha watched him cautiously, suspicious of his every move. Sesshomaru opened the box, revealing a small red jewel laying amongst a bed of silk. "Have you any idea what this is?" he asked.

Inuyasha marveled at the bright shimmering glow that emanated from the jewel, leaving him to only shake his head in response.

"Do you still have the amulet that your mother instructed you to give to the miko?" he asked. Inuyasha shook himself from the daze.

"How'd you know about that?" he asked, surprised.

"Bring it out," Sesshomaru instructed. Normally, Inuyasha might've exploded when being given an order by his brother, but this time his curiosity led him to comply without struggle. He pulled the box from his haori and opened it. He looked down at the emblem of a dragon that had been carved out from jade and then set in shinning silver. He noticed that the eye of the dragon was a hole about the side of the small stone his brother had just revealed to him. He looked up at Sesshomaru.

"You mean?" Inuyasha asked, not completing his question. Sesshomaru held out his hand, motioning for Inuyasha to hand him the amulet. Inuyasha hesitated at first, but then relented, handing him the box. Sesshomaru took the box, and then took the small red jewel between the tips of his claws, gently setting the jewel into the eye of the dragon emblem. When the two pieces connected, the amulet began to give off a faint glow. Inuyasha's eyes widened, uncertain of what exactly was happening. Sesshomaru then handed the amulet back to Inuyasha, giving a slight nod.

"Now, you must give this to the miko, and be sure that she always wears it. The jade from which this amulet was carved was taken from the jewled armour of the goddess Jingu, and provides a form of protection to the guardian of the jewel. But beware that no one else wears it, for a fate far worse than either of us could imagine will befall them," Sesshomaru said firmly. Inuyasha took the amulet, gazing at it as it cast a warm glow on his face. He'd never seen anything quite like it, but somehow knew to heed his brother's warning.

As Inuyasha marveled at the amulet, Sesshomaru turned and began walking in the direction of the village. "I am going to the village to check on the welfare of my child," he said, over his shoulder. Inuyasha looked up, blinking several times. Silently, he fell into step behind his brother.

_**Back at the village…**_

Kagome had begun to prepare a meal, still anxiously awaiting the return of her mate and his brother. She stirred the pot of miso soup that simmered over the fire, trying to distract herself from the nervous feeling that fluttered in her gut.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're here!" she heard the voice of Rin call. Kagome hurried to the door of the hut, and saw that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had reached the village. Neither showed signs of having been in any sort of scuffle, letting her breathe a heavy sigh of relief. She walked outside, heading directly for Inuyasha.

"I hope everything's okay," she thought, speaking her worries only in her thoughts.

Inuyasha looked up, seeing that Kagome was coming toward them. He could hear what she was thinking and smirked slightly.

"Hey you two. I see you made it back okay," she said, forcing a smile.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yep. Everything's fine." She looked at him in the eyes, connecting her to him directly.

"Don't worry…I'll explain later," he thought, attempting to quell her fears. She nodded in response, then drawing her arms around his waist in a sweet hug. He returned the brief embrace, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Sesshomaru scowled inwardly at the show of affection between the two, but kept his expression blank. Though he might never admit it, he somewhat envied his younger brother and the life he had. He was surrounded by a loving mate, a child that adored and looked up to him, and caring friends that did everything they could to support and protect him. He then felt a slight tug at his kimono, causing him to look downward. Sesshomaru was greeted with the beaming face of Rin. He felt himself smile inwardly, but still did not reveal his true feelings. Again, he was staunch about not letting others in on what he was thinking or feeling, but he did have a sense of purpose because of this young child to whom he had become a parental figure.

A short while later they all sat down to eat, talking merrily and discussing the events of the day. Shippo and Rin giggled quietly together, sharing secrets in a way that only young cousins could share.The mood was warm and welcoming, so much so that even Sesshomaru seemed to relent a bit, agreeing to try some of Kagome's cooking. To his surprise, he found what she called "ramen" to be very tasty indeed, and quickly developed a taste for this newfound wonder.

As everyone ate and talked, Inuyasha took the opportunity to pull Kagome aside. He looked at her, attempting to use their thought-exchange abilities to communicate, unheard by the others. "I need to talk to you, alone," he said to her, his words forming only in the bay of her mind.

She nodded, getting up from her seat, and heading toward the door. Inuyasha followed quickly, glancing back to make sure that no one followed. Once outside, he turned to Kagome, whom looked back at him with a curious expression. He took her by the hand and led her along, still not speaking.

"Inuyasha? Is something wrong?" she asked, looking at the back of his head as he pulled her along by the hand. He remained silent until they reached the sacred tree. He stopped there and turned to her.

He then pulled the small box from his haori, and held it out to her. "I've been meaning to give you this for awhile, but until recently, I didn't know how important it was…but…this is for you."

Kagome blushed, taking the box into her hands. Though Inuyasha was now her mate, she was still growing used to this sort of exchange between them. She opened the box, revealing the shinning amulet that lay inside. Her eyes widened as she marveled at the beauty of the jeweled piece, running her finger tips gently over the surface of the meticulously carved dragon. When she touched it, a warm sensation ran through her body, causing her to feel serene and safe. "Thank you…it's…it's beautiful," she whispered.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortable, slightly embarrassed, "Here, let me help you put it on." He took the necklace from the back, circled it around her neck, and clasped it around her neck. She smiled, straighting it against her chest.

"Thank you," she said, leaning up and kissing his cheek lightly. His cheeks went flush as her lips brushed his cheek.

"Uh…yeah…about it…it's supposed to protect you. It's got to do with this whole Alpha-Omega thing," he mumbled. "I dunno…Sesshomaru can explain it better than I can. I'm not good with words." Just then, she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek against his chest. He smiled slightly, taking her into his arms, pulling her closer to him still. "Now this I can handle…" he whispered, and she giggled in response. They stood there, bathed in the moonlight beneath the sacred tree, exchanging the kisses that only true loves know.

From a slight distance, someone watched them closely, smiling maliciously. " That's right…take it all in now, lovebirds. Soon…soon you shall see my true wrath…" whispered the voice of their watcher.

_**Now we have it that Sesshomaru is joining forces with Inuyasha and the others, and Inuyasha has given Kagome this special amulet. What sort of magic does this strange amulet possess? And…Ack! Someone's spying on Kagome and Inuyasha! Who is it? Naraku? Kikyo? Someone else whom has yet to enter the storyline? Guess you'll hafta read next time to find out! PLEASSSSSSEEEEE REVIEW! Thanks! ;) azami**_

_**Secondary note: I'll try to get another chapter out this week! I'm sorry it takes so long between chapters. College work keeps me really busy! Oh…and I apologize for any inconsistencies in the storyline. If you happen to spot a really blatant one, please email me and point it out (by email, not review, though truthful reviews are welcome :D). **_


End file.
